Another Beginning
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry defeats voldemort and ends up apparating to America fatally wounded. To end up in the hands of the Cullens - Who turn him. Back home Severus and Draco are arrested, Does he remember? does he go back to England to find out and save them? Harry starts a NEW BEGINNING for himself and Edward. SLASH EC/HP rest of the Cullen's are their normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Beginning**

I DO NOT own either TWILIGHT or HARRY POTTER otherwise they would not have taken the twists and turns they did! and Harry would have saved Severus and ended up with him! as for Twilight well I would not have changed anything apart from the fact that Rosalie have a child! making it one of the vampires special powers or something. 

Sorry for starting a new Twilight story but this idea refused to leave my mind until i had it typed up! it just another story to add to the pile! :P 

So Onwards! enjoy

**Chapter 1**

"You're a stupid Mudblood Potter" sneered Lucius wand at the ready.

"Lucciusssss" hissed Voldemort "No one touches him but me!" when he noticed Lucius was ready to raise his wand to cast a curse.

The wand lowered, he nearly lifted it up again when he noticed Harry's smirk at how afraid he was of disobeying Voldemort.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Afraid" sneered Harry despite the fact he was bound and suffering the after affects of the Cruciatus curse. Everyone was surprised at how much Harry had changed but it shouldn't have really he had lost all his friends. Everyone that mattered to him were gone, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. Molly, Arthur and Neville were all in beside Frank and Alice Longbottom. The Cruciatus curse had been held on for too long and they were permanently damaged.

New people had joined the Order still fighting to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore could be very persuasive when he wanted to be so the Order had all but doubled in members since Harry first saw it in his fifth year. Not that it mattered how many Order members there was, only one person could defeat Voldemort and that boy had the weight of the world on his shoulders. That said boy was in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters and facing certain death.

"Well well Potter, it's been a while" sneered the snake faced man.

"Yes, two years" said Harry on his knees five feet away from Voldemort and the rest of his cronies.

"Been counting the days Potter" hissed Voldemort smirking at the boy practically bowing before him.

"You could say that" said Harry impassively he was going to end this once and for all. If it failed he had nothing to loose - he had already lost everything to the snake faced bastard.

"How touching" sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Shall we get this over with Voldemort? Going to fight me like a man or kill me on the floor like everyone else like a coward you are" snarled Harry.

"I made that mistake once Potter and I'm not likely to make it again" said Voldemort smirking very much amused as well as pissed off at how casual Potter was being in his presence. He was used to people cowering in fear in his very presence.

'Pop'

"Sssseverussss you're late" hissed Voldemort.

"Forgive me my lord, the old fool refused to let me leave" said Severus sounding disgusted at the mere thought.

"I have a present for you," hissed Voldemort gesturing to Harry.

"Well well Potter it looks like you've used your last life" sneered Severus. If Harry hadn't been looking him in the eye he would not have seen the flash of panic in the man's eye. It was all the proof Harry needed to know that the man was truly on his side.

"I knew you were a traitor I dont know why Dumbledore ever trusted you" snarled Harry his green eyes flashing in anger.

Severus smirked "That old fool believes in second chances, which will be his downfall" playing his part perfectly. He wasnt using if Harry was acting out his part or if he truly thought he was a traitor to the Order.

"I knew it, you disgusting coward of a Death Eater" spat Harry.

"Crucio!" snarled Severus.

Harry knew what buttons to press, calling the man a coward was sure to get a reaction he needed the man to get. So something good had come out of the viewing of the pensive after all.

He hadn't realized just how powerful Severus Snape was until that Crucio was placed on him. It was almost as powerful as Voldemort's and that was saying something. Maybe it was because the man hated him too, he couldn't see hate having anything to do with it because they all hated him here, and the Crucio's were all different.

"Fuck, damn you Snape" groaned Harry panting trying to sit himself up after falling to the floor. His head was in bad shape, he could feel blood oozing from three different wounds as the curses had come fast and furious earlier.

"Join you're place Sseverussss there will be plenty of time for that" hissed Voldemort. He finally had Harry Potter within his grasp he wasnt about to let him escape once again.

"Yes My Lord" said Severus bowing softly before joining his place in the circle that was currently around Harry Potter. His mind was already working over drive of ways he could save the foolish boy from his folly once again. He had to get to Dumbledore, hopefully he would know what to do.

Harry was nineteen years old and had graduated from Hogwarts at seventeen and had been training in private for two years. The first time he was allowed out to see Diagon alley he had been captured. His shadows (members of the Order) hadn't even had a chance to get to him. No doubt some of the Death Eaters had been captured and killed, the Order had gotten very over protective of him when they had been told from Dumbledore that only Harry could kill him.

Severus wasnt apart of Harry's training he had asked not to be just in case Voldemort ever found out about him. He didn't want to put the teen in any danger, and refused to spend time with him just in case he got too close to the boy he was already coming to think of as a son. He couldn't have been any more proud of him as if he was his own.

So he didn't know exactly what Harry was able to do or if there was anything he could do. Severus was capable of wandless magic; he silently released the bonds holding Harry. He let out a soundless sigh when Harry remained still, Harry had felt Severus' magic coming towards him, he remained still deciding to wait until the most opportune moment.

Harry began unnoticeably gathering his magic, ready to use it he couldn't gather too much otherwise Voldemort would know for sure. He couldn't let him know, not while he had his wand pointed at him or he would just deflect it back.

However an unknown spy pointed his wand at Voldemort and tried to hit him with the killing curse. Harry knew this was his moment standing up he used all his magic and forced it out at Voldemort suddenly Severus was flinging curses left right and centre at the other Death Eaters deflecting all spells that were aimed at Harry.

"Get out of here" snapped Severus he wouldn't leave Harry behind. He would only leave once Harry had gotten out of there safely. Draco was back to back with Severus stunning everyone he could.

Just as Harry was apparating one of the Death Eaters managed to get him with the cutting curse. Throwing him off track he apparated into a clearing he had never seen before and fell unconscious.

------------0

"What the hell" mumbled Emmett.

"You can smell that too" said Edward.

The five Cullen children bolted for the smell of a dying human worry churning in their gut. What worried them more was the fact that it just appeared there - it had never happened to them before.

"We need to get him to the hospital" said Jasper keeping his distance.

"He will die on the way!" said Alice spacing out and blinking before any of the vampires noticed her vision.

"What do we do?" asked Edward, "There is no way Carlisle will get back in time"

"There's only one thing we can do," said Alice.

"No! I'm not moving again I say we let the boy die and clean up the evidence!" said Rosalie. The blood under the Cullen's snow filled garden was drenched in blood.

"How can you be so cruel? What if it had been me lying there?" asked Emmett looking shocked at his mate.

"It's not though is it!" snapped Rosalie feeling guilty but unable to admit it the boy looked fourteen or fifteen if he was lucky. She didn't wish anyone dead but she didn't want to have to move again. She just wanted to remain in one place for longer than a few years.

"We need to decide quickly, he only has minutes left" said Alice too many things were undecided about the boy's future so she didn't know the changes that Harry could bring to their family.

Edward looked down at the teen; he didn't have the heart to let him die when he could change that. He thinks of himself as a monster but he couldn't be much of one when he was willing to save a dying teen that was now in his arms.

Edward made the decision on his own, biting down he knew he wasnt going to be able to go to school for the next week until the red eyes disappeared. Venom pooled in his mouth as he bit down on the jugular vein and allowed his venom to inject into the teens blood stream.

"Let's just hope the wolves never find out" said Rosalie, which had been her main concern.

"Here's hoping" said Edward lifting the teen as if he was weightless he took the boy up to his room.

He carefully cut the weird robe thing he had on and his clothes underneath, and then began washing the blood soaked teen. Fascinated by every single one of the boys scars, there was a lot of them, was the teen abused? By the looks of things his answer was yes.

Once he was cleaned, Alice appeared out of nowhere with some clothes that would fit the boy. They were brand new the labels still attached to them, they were rich for lack of better terms so it was no skin of their noses that she had bought them.

"Thanks" smiled Edward with her help they dressed the unconscious good looking teen in the clothes. Grimacing in guilt when they heard the moans of pain, they had no idea that Harry had been through worse pains in his life and it was not hurting as bad as the Crucio curse hurt.

"There" said Alice grinning excitedly.

Carefully they got him onto the couch and covered him up, there was no need for it but still they did it. Sighing softly Edward left the room with Alice trailing after him; it was going to be a long week that was for sure.

They had some explaining to do when Carlisle and Esme got back as well.

---------0

"Where is he?" asked Draco once Severus and him apparated as well.

"The Death Eater got him with a cutting curse, he may have landed anywhere" said Severus looking worried.

"Lets tell the Order Severus then we can look for him" said Draco running in the direction of the entrance of Hogwarts.

Severus himself ran as well they had to get to Dumbledore Harry didn't have long if the cutting curse hit him. He was probably somewhere unconscious and dying, if someone on the other side found him first they were done for.

Dumbledore and the others all met him at the entrance hall, just then the Minister entered Hogwarts and had Draco and Severus arrested for being Death Eaters still being in their Death Eater attires it was no use protesting. They wouldn't have protested either because they were too proud of it. One thing that didn't surprise Severus was that Dumbledore didn't speak up for them.

Severus only had one last thing to say before they Portkey'd him away. "Find Potter he's alive he apparated out but got hit with a cutting curse" he just hoped they heeded his word because he didn't think he could live with himself if Harry was dead. He had sworn to protect the young man and if Dumbledore didn't get to him then he had let Lily down. Lily had meant the world to him so letting him down was like stabbing his heart with a sword.

* * *

There we go! will Harry be alright around human blood? will he go back to England to get his things before returning to america? or will he remain in England? will he save Severus and Draco or will they serve 15 years in Azkaban? R&R please take care! bye for now x


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Beginning**

I DO NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter if i did I would hardly be sitting here writing alternative ways for the story to end!

I hope you are all enjoying the story bye for now =D

**Chapter 2**

"Who is here?" asked Carlisle wearily upon getting out of the car. He could have smelt the human a mile away.

"Edward can do the explaining" smirked Rosalie it had been his decision after all.

'Don't worry Edward they will be proud' grinned Alice mentally hugging her 'parents' she had missed them, the Cullen's weren't apart for long and when they were it was like torture. They had grown really close as a family very close knitted just as the portrayed to the world.

"Edward...." trailed Esme 'He hasn't hurt someone no...Edward has more control than that' Edward was very pleased that Esme had so much confidence in him it made him feel better and guilty because he knew it would only take one thing to make him snap.

'What happened then Edward? Why are you're eyes red? Did you turn someone?' asked Carlisle mentally. There was no need to talk out loud if it was aimed at Edward, because he just heard it twice.

"I think we best take this inside" said Alice looking around, the others instantly agreed. They didn't want anyone to overhear anything they shouldn't, sitting down they got themselves comfortable and waited on the explanation why there was a newly turned vampire in their house.

"Oh Esme you're just going to love him he's so cute!" grinned Alice bouncing up and down just as hyper as she always was.

"I want to see him!" grinned Esme before they knew it Alice and Esme were up the stairs practically cooing over how cute Harry was.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I couldn't let him die" said Edward wishing for all his might that he would understand but he needn't have worried, an understanding look crossed Carlisle's face.

"Now do you see why I turned you when you were dying? And you Rosalie? You have been faced with an impossible situation but you made the best out of it, that was the feeling I got when I was confronted with you both dying" said Carlisle looking at the pair of them.

They looked away, there had always been disgust and the fact they hadn't wanted to be a vampire within them. Confronted with the choice they had turned another rather than see them die. It must mean they wanted to be vampires more than they realised. Sighing softly they both had to admit defeat, Carlisle made sense. Any anger however little they felt at Carlisle was gone.

Despite Rosalie's words she would have turned him even if it meant she would have to taste human blood. Which right now she was quite proud to say she had never had a drop of human blood in her life. She and Esme was the only one that could claim such titles the rest had all had human blood. Of course Emmett and Edward seem to be giving each other a run for their money. Edward's drinking binge of evil humans and Emmett's singers.

"So where did you find him? Do you know him from school?" asked Carlisle assuming he was young.

"He appeared here in the back garden" said Emmett piping in for the first time.

"What do you mean appeared in?" asked Carlisle frowning.

"One minute silence then a pop and the overwhelming smell of blood came at us" said Edward.

"How odd" frowned Carlisle.

"I know, I did suggest leaving him there...but I didn't mean it" the last part Rosalie confessed with a nearly silent whisper.

"I see" said Carlisle looking disappointed, making Rosalie even more ashamed of her actions.

"She feels guilty enough Carlisle" mumbled jasper looking quite uncomfortable himself as Rosalie's emotions mixed with his own.

"Did you hear any of what he was thinking?" asked Carlisle.

"No, but then again he could have been completely unconscious" shrugged Edward a very human move. He had realised a few years after being turned he couldn't hear anyone unconscious it was like he was meeting a black hole.

"How about now?" asked Carlisle curiously.

Edward frowned "Nothing"

"Hm..." was all Carlisle said just as baffled as the rest of them were but not showing it.

------------0

"How can he do this to us?" asked Draco tears running down his face, shuddering in the corner of Azkaban.

"Because he can I always knew it would happen, I wonder how he knew Voldemort was gone..." sighed Severus he was just as cold as Draco, just less shocked. If he had known that Dumbledore would have them imprisoned he would have made sure Draco never would have gone to him. Being on the run was far better than being in Azkaban at least you were free.

"I'm scared Uncle Sev" whispered Draco wide eyed, his grey eyes showing such fear that he hadn't even shown in the presence of Voldemort had Severus sighing softly gesturing to Draco to come over. Draco was over in a shot clinging onto his uncle as if it was his last life line.

"Don't be scared little Dragon, that makes them all the more powerful" said Severus soothingly. He had known Draco since he was a little boy and hadn't called Draco Dragon for such a long time. Even Draco had been startled to hear the words coming out of his godfather's mouth.

"Do you think anyone will save us?" asked Draco soberly.

"No Dragon I'm afraid we are here for the ride only Dumbledore could get us out and I'm afraid he's not providing 'Get me out of jail free' cards." said Severus.

"What about Potter?" asked Draco faintly.

"I do not think Dumbledore will have looked for him too much, you know as well as I Dumbledore used Harry to kill Voldemort and no other reason," sighed Severus "I have failed her....I failed Lily."

--------------0

"Where is Voldemort's body!?"

"Where is Harry Potter? Is he alive?"

"What happens now?"

"Where you aware there was a Death Eater under your nose!"

"Does Harry Potter still plan on becoming an Auror?"

Was just a few of the many questions Dumbledore was getting harassed into answering. He didn't like how many times a day someone was asking him if Harry Potter was alive. It's like they expected his answer to be different to tell them he was helping the boy recover from fighting Voldemort or something. Hiding him to keep him safe, the boy was probably dead and the quicker the realized this, the quicker his tension headaches would leave.

"SILENCEEE!!! Thank you, no I wasnt aware of Severus Snape being a Death Eater. I'm sorry to say I do not know where Mr. Potter its highly likely he is dead I'm afraid after his fight with Voldemort....we are of course still looking for him I will not accept it until after we see a body" said Dumbledore playing concerned headmaster. If you knew what to look for you could see that Dumbledore couldn't care less about Harry Potter being dead or alive. He had done his duty as far as Dumbledore cared he could be dying right and still not care an inch.

0-------------

"How is it possible?" asked Alice wide eyed.

"It's not he cannot be wakening up already! It takes three days" said Edward rounding on Carlisle as if he could give them an answer any quicker.

"Stay here ladies!" said Carlisle running up the stairs hoping they could control this young boy. Everything was off about him and he wasnt going to let his wife or daughters anywhere near him. Not until he knew it was safe.

* * *

Will Harry trust them? or try and get away? who will end up hurt? will anyone die? will Harry still be magical? or have lost his magical inhertiance? will he have just a special power? or both? if so what kind of special power will he have? any ideas? suggestions something different from his magic....something that even surprises him? R&R plz


	3. Chapter 3

Another Beginning

I do not own TWILIGHT or HARRY POTTER just so you know or I'd be out spending a fortune not on this computer writing these endings.

Chapter 3

The three men had just gotten the unknown vampire in a tight grip, new born Vampires were very strong and unpredictable. If they had known Harry then they would have realized it was the wrong move to make. Harry had come to find being bound was trouble and danger. Even only slightly awake and aware he reacted he had Emmett and Carlisle thrown from Edwards room shattering the glass and probably three of four trees as well.

Before Edward could react to the fact his father and brother had been thrown out of their house Harry was on the run. Fearing for the others down the stairs he was hot on the teens trail.

"He's outside!" shouted Esme worried. She didn't want to have to move thank you very much. She rather liked Forks it was her home more so than any other places she had to move so people didn't become suspicious.

"Where's Emmett?" asked a wide eyed Rosalie.

Edward couldn't answer he bolted after the teen he wasnt moving and if the boy didn't stop they were going to have to kill him. It was something he didn't want to do they didn't save him to end up killing him.

Emmett and Carlisle was behind Edward once again obviously not badly hurt but a little bruised and angry. Edward had always been the fastest of them all; Harry was still in the lead so that was saying something.

Edward growled as the Wolves territory came into clear new, snarling he jumped up and tackled Harry to the ground. Emmett and Carlisle quickly grabbed one leg each and made sure Harry wasnt getting away this time.

"Get off me!" snarled Harry angrily.

Edward was very surprised to see Harry's eyes were still green, he didn't know what was happening, but if it hadn't been for the speed; that Harry had been running at he would assume he boy was human.

"Calm Down!" soothed Carlisle.

This just angered the teen all he more who enforced his efforts to get away. These people were freezing cold, when he saw their eyes he knew immediately what they were. They had learned about vampires in their third year, same year they had learned about werewolves. They were wizard vampires they took the potion to suppress blood lust - that's why their eyes were golden or so he assumed.

His eyes widened when he realized what he had done, he had thrown them out of the house. He had at first assumed he had killed two people and ran for it now he knew different. Trying to summon any magic he had, which was nothing he began to panic where was his magic? He didn't realize he was seriously drained magically only thing stopping him going into a coma for trying to use his magic was the fact he was a vampire.

"Stop fighting," said Carlisle "We mean you no harm, just come back to the house let us explain."

Suddenly Harry felt calmness flow through him quicker than a calming potion could. Someone here was an Empath sighing softly he let the calmness invade him and made no move to run. He was exhausted mentally and physically, he didn't want to fight any longer. Plus he could feel the bruises on his wrists coming where one of them was holding his arms immobile above his head.

"He is strong for a new born" thought Carlisle.

Harry's eyes widened before fear entered his system, new born? He was a vampire? How had he heard that man's thought he had never been any good at Legillemency. Why had he been turned and where the hell was he! Those voices did not sound like either Scottish or English. He wanted answers which was probably the only thing stopping him from running for the hills.

He noticed the bronze haired teen didn't let him go, but the big man and blonde haired guy let him go but kept real close to him, the blonde haired teen stayed well away from him. Sighing softly when he continued hearing their thoughts it was freaking him out. Closing his mind off everything he gave a small grin when the chatting seized.

He laughed when he saw the weary look the big guy was giving him, like he was about to squash him. Harry's main worry was his magic not being present; he had gotten used to it and didn't like to think it was gone. All things considered he was quite calm about the fact that he was a vampire now. Harry had long ago realized that weird things always happened to him, and it was better just to accept it. There was a lot less grief that way; he wondered silently how the wizarding world was doing now Voldemort was gone. No doubt celebrating and drinking on his name again no doubt. This time it wasnt the boy who lived, no it was the golden boy or chosen one.

When he entered the house he noticed he had caused quite a bit of damage and also noticed the female vampires. He felt guilty for his actions; he could have seriously hurt one of them. He noticed Emmett was still wincing he must have hurt his back very badly.

"What's your name?" asked Carlisle once Harry was sitting down, rather uncomfortably with seven vampires towering over him.

Jasper felt really uncomfortable as well, which had most of the vampires sitting down. Esme walked into the kitchen and brought back a cup with blood in it for the teen. Who turned up his nose at it, he had guessed wrong these people were not drinking a potion to stop their blood lust.

"I'm not drinking that" said Harry softly he wasnt going to shout at a woman who was only attempting to help him.

"Its animal blood it's what we drink" said Alice sitting down on Jaspers knee.

"I'm still not drinking it" said Harry adamantly. Esme put it down next to him; the others were completely surprised at how good Harry's self control was.

"Your name?" asked Esme sitting next to Carlisle. She desperately wanted a name to go with this cute teen.

"Harry...Harry Potter" he admitted softly, upon seeing no reaction he knew for good those vampires were not magical vampires.

"I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle Cullen, and this is our son Edward Cullen, my Daughter Rosalie Hale - Cullen, her husband Emmett Cullen. This is Japer Hale and Alice Hale - Cullen" said Esme softly.

"And you are all Vampires, and have made me one can I ask why?" asked Harry calmly but inside he was a hail storm of emotions only Jasper could feel.

"You were dying, you would have died on the way to the hospital" said Edward.

"And you know this how?" asked Harry angrily.

"Alice is a seer, she saw every possible outcome, every one of them you died" said Edward angry that this teen was accusing him of turning him without trying to find alternative means.

Harry had nothing to say to that.

"Usually new born vampires cannot go minutes without blood never mind how long you have gone without" said Carlisle curiously.

"Well when has anything about me been normal?!" sighed Harry feeling like pouting like a little toddler.

"You woke up within nine hours, it usually takes the venom three days to get around your system and then you're able to wake up a new born" said Rosalie suspiciously.

Harry's head snapped up at that, does that mean he still had his magic? His magic could have sped up the circulation of the venom and had him a vampire within hours. Relief unlike anything he had ever felt flowed trough him, he still had his magic it was the best news he had heard since he had found out he was a Wizard.

"Where am I?" asked Harry.

"How can you possibly not know where you are?" asked Emmett confused.

"I was...kidnapped" said Harry telling the truth he had been kidnapped he didn't want to tell them he was a wizard.

"You sound like you're from the UK" said Rosalie as if she had finally solved something.

Harry stomach went queasy he was no longer in the UK where the hell was he? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Snape telling him to get out of there.

"You're in Forks Washington in the United States" said Jasper, feeling Harry's piling emotions.

If Vampires could pass out he more certainly would have.

* * *

There we go..will harry slowly began to loose his memories? seem a distant dim past? or will that be one of his powers? able to remember everything before he was turned? R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Another Beginning

I do not own TWILIGHT or HARRY POTTER just so you know or I'd be out spending a fortune not on this computer writing these endings.

I'm so sorry about the long wait for me to update – still trying to get a new laptop so…. sorry everyone.

Chapter 4

Harry felt like his whole world was turning upside down, he was in America without any means of getting home, no money, no passport nothing. He had no way of getting in touch with anyone, worst thing was they probably thought him dead. Harry wanted to get home and quickly, the question was how?

"I….um….uh…." said Harry he couldn't get the words out, he wanted to ask for help but it had been such a long time since he had ever asked for it. Usually when he asked for help he ended up having to do it himself anyway. Only people he had asked for help he could count on one of his hands. Hermione and Ron were the ones he had asked for help because he knew they would help no matter what. They had truly been his best friends ever, and missed the way things used to be.

Dumbledore had took him up to his office to tell him what had happened, Harry felt his entire world crash around him like a boat going straight at an iceberg. Something had changed in Harry that day he was like a walking zombie. Dumbledore was very pleased as his weapon started getting even better at his training. That was all Harry could do train and avenge his family and friends.

"Are you ok?" asked Carlisle softly in concern.

Harry blinked owlishly at Carlisle he had never met a nice vampire before, it didn't bother him really because he had met a friendly half giant, hyper happy house elf, then another giant as well as a werewolf. He just found it strange because all the books he had read told him they were very temperamental creatures of course Harry didn't believe everything he read.

"You were saying?" asked Rosalie her eyebrow raised.

"Would you lend me some money so I can get back to Brittian I have to go back" said Harry.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, you're just a new born and its better if your parents do not know. They may not take the fact you are a vampire very well" said Carlisle softly as if trying to lessen the blow.

"My parents are dead I have no guardians I need to go home" said Harry.

"You can't" said Carlisle sadly. He wasn't going to let the teen go home and be turned away and nearly killed by whoever he was trying so desperately to get home too.

"Look I know about Vampires, so does every witch and wizard in the wizarding world for god sake I need to go back there" shouted Harry getting agitated he had to know his world was safe.

"Wizarding world? There's a world of wizards and witches? You mean with the pointy hat and cats?" asked Emmett.

"IF I believed the crap then you can be killed with a stake through the heart and that you cannot go out in daylight without being turned to dust" snorted Harry it was rather amusing picturing witches in pointy hats on a broom with a cat. Hermione came to find but that soon sobered his good mood no problem.

"I see you're point" said Emmett if he could blush he would be big time "So where's your wand then?"

"Probably back where I was kidnapped you don't need it to apparate" said Harry mostly to himself but the vampire coven heard him perfectly.

"Apparate? I'm guessing that's how you turned up here? Going from one place to another" said Carlisle softly.

Harry grinned and nodded his head the leader of the coven was very quick and smart. It reminded him of Dumbledore in a way, leader, strong, bold, confident and of course smart. Only thing was Dumbledore had nothing on Carlisle Cullen who was absolutely gorgeous.

"So how do you stay hidden?" asked Carlisle so very curious about someone's way of life.

"Easily, just use charms and wards really, we have our own government and if someone uses magic in front of Muggles they get Obliviated" shrugged Harry.

"Muggles I'm assuming that's a horrid name for non magical people?" asked Esme.

"Its not the worst believe me, it's even worse for children of Muggles they get called Mudblood's from some people in our world. Most of us just call them Muggle Borns but there's always someone out there stirring up trouble" said Harry his eyes narrowed thinking about how bad Draco was before the war really began.

"I see" said Carlisle very fascinated by this new culture.

"So you know nothing of the Wizarding world then?" ventured Harry wanting his suspicions confirmed nothing more.

"No we don't I'd love to know more" smiled Carlisle.

The others all laughed softly, it had been such a long time since they had seen Carlisle this interested in anything anyone had to say. Since he had taken every course he could think of in Doctor's masteries.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you help me get back to England to see if everyone is alright" said Harry.

"You will come back here and let us train you in everything you need to know? At least for a year" said Carlisle.

"Deal" said Harry having no problem with these terms. If Carlisle had demanded him go and not even attempted to negotiate Harry would have been out of there in a shot. He didn't like being told what to do anymore. He barely did what he was told with Dumbledore never mind anyone else.

"Good, it will take at least a fortnight, so you will be enrolled as a student in Forks high school with the rest of the others and we go to England until you are finished doing what you need to do" said Carlisle.

"A fortnight?" asked Harry in horror.

"Yes, booking the tickets and getting you a fake Dual British and American Citizenship on it" said Carlisle.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Harry taken aback.

"Jasper knows someone who will get it done urgently" said Carlisle.

Harry saw Jasper nodded his head from the couch lifting his phone he took a picture of Harry before he could ask what that had all been about Jasper was gone.

At loss for words he turned to Edward with a frown on his face.

"The passport does need a picture" smirked Edward sarcastically.

"Ha-ha-ha" said Harry rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Will you be ok to wait that long?" asked Carlisle.

Harry looked a little stunned for a few seconds, he would be damned he had never really been asked his opinion before; never by an adult anyway, they just assumed they knew best and the decision was made.

"Of course…Thank you" said Harry.

Carlisle had noticed how stunned Harry was and begun wondering what this young boy had been thought that the thought of someone asking him if something was alright would nearly stun the child.

"I'll have a room prepared for tonight for you sweetheart and I'll give Forks high school a ring" said Esme.

"Thank you very much ma'am" said Harry awkwardly, was that how mothers acted? Molly had acted like that around him…so he was just assuming so.

"None of that Ma'am business you're making me feel old, Emse will do dear" smiled Esme getting up.

Harry had to laugh at that, Ma'am made her feel old? How about being a vampire. Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing, his very rare and mostly unheard magical laugh echoed around the Cullen's home. If only they knew how rare it was for Harry to laugh at anything they would have taken a few more minutes to sit and listen to it.

"You need clothes too!" squeaked a pixy looking girl from the side of the room.

Harry paled; last time he had went shopping it hadn't all been able to fit in his wardrobe of his trunk. Remembering Hermione's face made him smile softly; he would have gone shopping a million times a day to bring that smile back to Hermione's face. So carefree and content, no idea that next month the war was starting for good.

"I do not have any money and I am not spending yours" said Harry arms crossed adamantly.

"You won't be spending mine," grinned Alice mischievously "I will".

Women! They were all the same somehow he ended up being pushed into a red convertible with Rosalie and Alice and taken shopping. He went on autopilot and for the next few hours tried clothes after more clothes on. He looked shocked when the price total added up he hadn't expected it to be quite so expensive.

To top it off, they got a fine for speeding, which was a shame it had been his favorite bit of the entire day. He had always loved the adrenaline rush when he was on a broom, and now he had in a speeding car to the list. Very short list he had to admit but he was glad to be able to write any list as he should have very well died 24 hours ago well…almost.

How loaded were the Cullen's? They didn't seem to mind buying clothes for a total stranger! Or paying speeding fines they hadn't even batted an eyelash! Sitting at the back he grinned when the convertible roof went down he lay spread eagle in the back seats and watched the sky flying past him.

* * *

There we go everyone hope you like it R&R please take care x


	5. Chapter 5

Another Beginning

I do NOT own HARRY POTTER or TWILIGHT just so we are clear lol and I can get on with the story :P

Chapter 5

Esme had indeed called Fork's high school, told them they were in the progress of adopting someone. That he would more than likely joining high school in a matter of a month. She told them everything she could, and hung up the phone, someone in Forks high school was cursing, another Cullen at Forks if she didn't stop adopting the school would be full of them.

"That's one thing done," said Esme. "New school in three or four weeks, this time they are sending the books along so you can practise they weren't kind enough to do that when the others were originally enrolled."

"What else could you possibly have to do?" asked Harry curiously.

"Buy food that ends up getting rotten and wasted" said Emmett from where he was playing his computer game.

"Why not give it to people less fortunate? Send it into the homeless shelters they sure could use the food" shrugged Harry.

The house remained silent for all of five seconds before exclamations were going around, no one had thought of that before. They had just seen it as a chore to keep people from getting suspicious.

"Oh Harry! You are really smart! I never thought of that before!" grinned Esme pinching his cheeks together before she left to do the shopping with more excitement than before.

Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, all he had said was they should give the food to someone who would need it. Not something that would cure things, not that it would be hard for him to do. Wizards can cure almost anything anyway.

"Can I talk to you about the Wizarding world?" asked Carlisle coming in from working not even a hair out of place.

"Sure" grinned Harry, no one had ever been interested about the wizarding world in his Muggle world. No they just beat him and tried to pretend magic didn't work and thought it was evil and abnormal.

"Come up to my office" said Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were getting into a contest again.

"Sure" said Harry letting Carlisle lead the way.

Sitting down Harry asked him what he wanted to know.

"Anything, everything," said Carlisle eagerly. Harry wanted to laugh he had never seen anything like this since Hermione when she got new books.

"Um…I'm really not sure where to begin" said Harry awkwardly.

"Start from things you remember when you were born" said Carlisle.

Harry had no idea the entire Vampire household were actually listening down the stairs. Every single one of them had stopped what they were doing to hear; even ever playful Emmett had stopped whining for once.

"Well I suppose, but it's not a very nice thing" sighed Harry.

"Ok" said Carlisle looking curious and a little worried now.

"I was born on July 31st nineteen years ago…" started Harry.

Carlisle's eyes widened the boy barely looked fifteen never mind nineteen.

"I lived with my parents in Godric's Hollow, for a year and a half" said Harry.

Everyone frowned only a year and a half? Or did he mean he moved? They listened in more.

"There was a Dark Lord trying to take over the wizarding world, when a Prophecy was made about a boy born as the seventh month dies, there were two Neville Longbottom and me…."

"I'm guessing it was you?" asked Carlisle the suspense was killing him and he was used to being patient so that was saying something.

"Yes, Voldemort who had split his soul into seven pieces and hid them in plain sight went to my home on Halloween. He killed my father first as he shouted for my mother to get me and run that he would hold him off…he never had a chance" said Harry.

Nothing breathed or moved even a twitch in the Cullen's household.

"My mum defended me with her life, refusing to stand aside even though he was going to kill her. She was killed and he turned his wand on me, somehow when Voldemort tried to kill me it deflected and almost killed him" said Harry.

The Cullen's were enthralled with the story wondering where it was gone.

"Almost killed him?" asked Carlisle looking worried.

"Well you see everyone needs to have a soul otherwise the body would turn to dust the body cannot survive without a soul" said Harry.

A big massive smash came from downstairs, as Edward smashed the antique dining room table.

"How is that possible?" asked Carlisle. Edward had convinced him such a long time ago that vampires didn't have souls and they were damned regardless.

"Easy doesn't have to make sense the soul can survive without a body though isn't it curious? I asked all those questions too never did get answers" said Harry.

"So what does this have to do with this Voldemort?" asked Carlisle.

Harry grinned, not many Muggles could say his name properly without being prompted at least three times. It was rather funny that Muggles could say the name where Witches and Wizards could not.

"Well as I said he split his soul up into seven pieces sort of like a cat he now had seven lives where's the cat would have nine"

"Ok" said Carlisle indicating that he understood and for him to continue.

"When he tried to kill me one piece of his soul was in his body…when the spell hit him he died so did his body, but there were seven bits of his soul still around just waiting on him…regenerating if you will" explained Harry.

"So you had basically temporary beaten him" said Carlisle.

"I had and people all over my world called me 'The Boy Who Lived' and I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle in the Muggle world and forgot that I was magical and grew up as a freak in the Muggle world" sighed Harry.

"A freak?" asked Carlisle looking shocked.

"Yes, that's what I thought I was, I had all those weird things happening around me and my Aunt and Uncle never told me I was magical they were weary around magic" said Harry.

"When did you learn you were magical again?" asked Carlisle.

Harry smiled at the memory "When I was eleven, I was asked to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best years of my life followed by the worst years of my life"

"Can we continue another time?" asked Carlisle.

Harry frowned confused he thought Carlisle wanted to know…was he boring him or something.

"Edward has always believed he lost his soul when I turned him into a vampire he thought of himself as a monster, I want to go to him and see if he's ok" said Carlisle worry shining through.

"No" whispered Harry. "I'll go"

"Are you sure?" asked Carlisle.

Harry smiled sadly, and nodded he would try and help the vampire as much as he could.

Descending the stairs he saw that the table was broken and the wooden floor leading to the door was all cracked. Some state he had gotten this vampire into sighing softly he sniffed the air trying to figure out which direction the vampire had went.

* * *

Hey Guy's Thanks For Waiting So Patiently For A Update Hopefully They Will Get More Regular For A While Now...So Who Will Harry End Up With? Edward? Jacob? Severus? Draco? Is That Why He Is So Insistent On Getting Back? Little Edward Gettting His Heart Squashed This Is The Idea That Is Drawing On Me...Edward trying To Romance Harry? While He Loved Severus? R&R Plz Take Care xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Another Beginning

Sorry I've not updated in such a long time but hey its updated now so enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hey mind coming down from there so I can talk to you?" asked Harry softy he knew there was no need to shout.

He didn't even so much as jump when a whooshing sound passed him as Edward landed gracefully on his feet. It was as if he had known he was coming, he was still getting used to being a vampire the added benefits were really cool. He no longer needed glasses or the eye correction spell, he could see better than ever.

"What do you want?" asked Edward roughly.

"To talk" replied Harry a solemn look on his face.

Edward looked at Harry without any emotion before flying back up the tree, he couldn't face the fact he was wrong about himself all those years. What was worse he knew he had convinced everyone else too, Carlisle's shocked thoughts had nearly spiralled him into a depression. Carlisle had saved him and in return he had convinced him he didn't have a soul no matter what good he did in this world. What kind of son does that to his father? That's what Carlisle was his father in all ways but biological.

Harry followed Edward back up the tree, almost whooping in glee at the feeling of going so fast. It was so much better than even his broomstick. Abruptly stopping he sat on one of the branches opposite Edward. His head was lowered a look of utter defeat on his forever beautiful features.

"There's nothing wrong with being mistaken you know" said Harry softly.

"How would you know?" hissed Edward.

"I was so sure a vision I had was right, so I jumped right in and it cost me my godfather's life, if I hadn't gone he would still be here today" admitted Harry a haunted look on his face.

Edward finally looked up into Harry's green eyes and felt so immature, even his eyes didn't hold such haunt in them. What had this boy been through to look like that, Jasper sometimes had that similar look on his face. Suddenly he felt a little bit better; his mistakes hadn't caused someone in his family their life.

"I'm sorry for your loss" sighed Edward slumping against the tree as if he was suddenly very exhausted.

"It happened a long time ago" sighed Harry, although he could remember it if it was yesterday. Five years ago and he still missed him like hell.

"That doesn't matter" said Edward, "I still miss my parents" he admitted.

"What happened to them?" asked Harry.

"My parents died of Spanish Influenza" replied Edward, he had never admitted this to anyone not even Carlisle.

"What age were you?" asked Harry.

"Eighteen".

"You had them for eighteen years that's better than not at all" said Harry emotionally.

"I know" said Edward, he knew Harry probably didn't even remember his own parents, at least he remembered them even if it was just what they looked like and some other things. He couldn't remember all his memories of course, being a vampire they could hardly remember their other life, as the years go by so do the memories.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could have known my parents even just a little longer. They tell me that I look like my father but have my mum's eyes, but they never did tell me anything else I guess I resent them for that. What I do know about my dad isn't exactly the memories or thoughts I wanted of him" told Harry softly.

"Surely there is someone that might tell you?" questioned Edward.

Smiling softly "Only one person that's alive really knew my mum, he's back in the Wizarding world; he's saved my life more times than anyone in the world. He's like my father figure although I'll never admit it. He couldn't tell me anything really he was a spy for the light side, if someone had read my mind it would have all gone to hell Severus would have been caught"

"That's a very old fashioned name" said Edward even more so than his.

"Severus Snape, it isn't the oddest name in my world trust me, there's Albus, Draco, Minerva, Sirius, Regulus even Hermione although her parents were not magical" sighed Harry.

"Very old and odd names" commented Edward.

"Yeah, I just hope they are ok" said Harry sick churning in his gut, empty gut at that.

"Why are you worried about them?" asked Edward.

"Well when I said I was kidnapped I also defeated Voldemort, and apparated out of there both Draco and Severus were still there fighting off the Death Eaters. I just hope they got out of there safely" said Harry. The feeling that something was wrong was really getting him worked up; when those feelings came it was usually just after he lost someone he loved. That feeling had come about just before Dumbledore took him to his office and told him about Hermione and Ron.

"So who exactly was Voldemort? What made him so bad?" asked Edward curiously, plus he wanted to keep Harry talking he didn't know why. He also wanted him to stop worrying he could see it on Harry's face. Despite not knowing him long he didn't want him to worry about things needlessly if he was a spy he was used to looking after himself.

"He was once known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle, son of a witch and Muggle, (that's what we call people who don't have magic). He was born evil, he was bullied at the orphanage where he grew up, his father didn't want him and his mother died at childbirth. She had been giving her husband a potion to make him fall in love with her, she stopped giving him it when the baby was on its way thinking he would stay and still love her. He left her as soon as he could, and she died naming her son after him" said Harry.

"He tortured some of those children at the orphanage and they were petrified of him, he went to Hogwarts and got into Slytherin house found out he was Slytherin's heir and killed a Muggle born witch which he was at school and framed another student for it. Eventually he left school and started doing rituals to make himself more powerful eventually there was nothing left of the boy he was just an ugly disgusting disfigured man" said Harry "Even his own followers were afraid of him, it was join him or die no one had ever said no and lived to tell the tale...apart from me and a few others".

"That pretty much it really he changed his name to Lord Voldemort, which was just his name, scrambled up. Tom Marvolo Riddle is an am bigram to 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' which ironically means flight of death" said Harry with a dry laugh.

Edward just nodded he knew just about every language he had been around for many years after all with nothing to do.

"He's the Muggle equivalent of Hitler" snipped Harry angrily he really hated Voldemort he had taken everyone from him.

Edward could tell that this statement was an exaggeration but didn't comment further. He knew this young man had at least lost his parents to Voldemort. He guessed he would have thought the same if the situation was reversed.

Now he was a vampire...and putting people before himself.

He knew it couldn't have sunk in yet...that he was immortal and never going to die.

"I best get going" sighed Edward, Bella would no doubt be wondering where he was for the past three months he had always been there in the morning for her wakening up. He needed to get changed first, his clothes were a mess he didn't want Bella seeing him like that.

"I'll race you back" grinned Harry already jumping from the tree, Edward never one to pass up an opportunity or challenge began running with him. As predicted Harry beat him to it, of course Edward was just adamant it was because of his newborn powers. Harry just smirked and said he was a sore loser. Edward just shoved Harry playfully away, which ended up in a tossing match until Esme told them to quit it. Laughing Edward went to his room and got changed; the rest of the family just sat in stunned silence. Edward had never taken to someone so fast before in his life, it must have been some talk they thought as they heard him still chuckling up the stairs.

"I must be off to the hospital perhaps we can talk more about that school of yours when I get home?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course" grinned Harry, glad he hadn't bored him after all.

"Bye love" smiled Carlisle kissing Esme softly and leaving in his sleek black car.

Edward was coming straight home tonight; he wanted to know more about this teenager. Not just more everything he could find out, smiling softly he left out of his room and within seconds he was backing his Volvo out of the garage and on his way to meet Bella.

-0

"Where we you last night?" all but demanded Bella.

"Something unexpected came up, sorry Bella" said Edward genuinely apologetic.

"What happened?" frowned Bella.

"There's a new addition in the family" smiled Edward.

Bella frowned Edward didn't usually smile for anyone but her, she didn't like this.

"Who? Is it a girl?" asked Bella concealing her anger and fear.

"No, a boy named Harry" frowned Edward.

"Can I meet him?" asked Bella.

"No, he's just been turned maybe later" replied Edward.

"But I want to meet him" said Bella, she wanted to see if he was better looking than Edward, if she could make him loose control and turn her all the better. She wanted to be a vampire and with Edward forever if he couldn't give her that maybe the new one could.

"You can't Bella" said Edward softly.

She didn't bother arguing anymore after that, there's always another time, if her blood was as appealing as Edward said no matter when perhaps this new one would get to her.

It was a very good thing Edward couldn't hear her thoughts.

For the rest of the day she hung around with Edward and his family, and was getting angrier by the minute. It was Harry this Harry that it was as if he was the coolest thing the Vampires had ever seen. She didn't know he was magical yet, and they weren't about to tell her, and Rosalie was just the same as ever.

She almost threw a hissy fit when Edward said he wasn't coming tonight and would see her tomorrow morning as he dropped her off. She slammed the Volvo door shut and walked away in a huff.

* * *

Yes Edward is with bella for now how will they break up? Edward break up with bella or bella with him? one catching the other having an affair? Harry n edward caught or Jacob n bella? or bella and Harry? which will it be? R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Another beginning

Chapter 7

"Hey love" smiled Carlisle coming in and kissing his wife, she just beamed at him lovingly kissing him passionately. It was nice to have his wife greet him when he got home, after all the nurses flirting with him. It was really only the down side of working at the hospital. Having all the women flirting with him, thankfully they didn't do it too often and most of the time he just found it amusing.

"Hey, want to go for a hunt tonight?" asked Esme softly. She liked to get away from everyone and spend time with just her husband. Which wasn't very often she loved having her children around. Because that's what they all were - her children.

"Of course" smiled Carlisle. He knew she was troubled about something, usually when they went themselves something was bothering her and she didn't want to be overheard or misheard.

"Good, Harry's in you're office reading, go, I know you want to" smiled Esme.

Kissing her one last time he strode up the stairs and entered his office. Harry was curled up comfortably on one of his many large leather chairs reading a medical text.

"Do you understand that?" asked Carlisle.

"A bit," smiled Harry.

"That is surprising," smiled Carlisle softly, his golden eyes gleaming softly.

"Since I've came here I've had a lot of time to think" admitted Harry, which was true he didn't sleep anymore. So all he could do was think when the world was sleeping.

"Indeed it can get like that" smiled Carlisle, Harry seemed to be taking the fact he was a vampire a little too well. He remembered when it happened to him, so repulsed by what he was he secluded himself and stayed that way for many years. Until he had begun to live with himself eventually he made his way to the Volturi and ended up with a Coven of his own doing what he did best- helping people as a Doctor.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry softly.

"Sure" replied Carlisle curiously, making himself comfortable wondering what Harry could ask him. The nice thing about having a new family member no matter how temporary it was - you never knew what they were going to ask or do. It was kind of refreshing not able to predict every move.

"Wasn't it hard being a Doctor? Was there ever a time where you nearly lost control?"

There was no disgust, accusation, or even curiosity in his voice, it was so weird how a nineteen year old could stand by and not judge him. For a child he was very mature, dare he say maybe more mature than some people he could name.

"It was very hard at first, but being a doctor was what I wanted to do, even before I was turned into a vampire. Being a doctor I wasn't being the one watched, it's usually my patients so I can hold my breath for as long as needed. Now I can get around the smell of blood without it bothering me. The saying is true if you are around something often you get used to it." said Carlisle.

"I have never met anyone like you, you make me see what Vampires can do and be…if only they wanted it" sighed Harry "It's unfair that you are prejudged because of all the others".

Carlisle frowned, he wasn't prejudged was he?

"I simply meant that vampires are prejudged as a whole unit because of the bad vampires…they never stop to think about the good ones" said Harry when he noticed Carlisle's frown.

"Who judges us?" asked Carlisle.

Harry looked like he wished he had just shut up and not bothered talking now.

"I would like to know I wont judge you because of it" said Carlisle.

"Well the wizarding world isn't all nice and good, just like there's good and bad wizards. Unfortunately vampires and werewolves are prejudged in my world too" said Harry sadly.

"Why? If anything surely they must understand!" said Carlisle exasperated.

"No they don't, anything not human is prejudged against unfortunately" said Harry.

"Surely they know the existence of Vegetarian Vampires" said Carlisle furiously.

"I'm not sure they do, the Wizarding world is behind by at least a decade" shrugged Harry.

"I'm guessing they make all Wizards and Witches prejudice against us?" asked Carlisle angrily.

"I don't know…I'm nowhere near as prejudice against them I have many friends, a giant, half giant, hippogriff, centaur, house elves and werewolves" said Harry softly.

"House elf?" asked Carlisle curiously, his earlier anger forgotten at this new strange culture he was learning.

Harry smiled "They are small creatures maybe three feet tall, big eyes and huge ears they aren't as graceful or good looking like the high elves. That doesn't make them any less human to me, one of them saved my life multiple times…or tried too anyway. Ever since I freed him from his abusive master he has stuck to me like glue"

"I see" said Carlisle, who couldn't help but hope to meet one some day.

Harry slid the book back into his shelve and sat back down again waiting on Carlisle's next question.

"If we go there what would happen?" asked Carlisle.

"Well they would be weary of you but they cannot touch anyone unless you do something wrong. Not that you need to worry about that" said Harry softly.

"You don't think we are letting you wander off alone do you?" said Carlisle. In the short space of time he had became rather fond of the boy and his little quirks not to forget their talks.

"Well I guess not" grinned Harry, they must want to see the Wizarding world. It was a shame Carlisle would be disappointed it wasn't all that good in all honesty. Thinking back when he first entered the Wizarding world and how beautiful and exciting everything was. Perhaps Carlisle would find it like that for a little while.

"I must be off, me and Esme will be going hunting tonight, I'm sure the others will want to talk to you too" smiled Carlisle.

"They already heard it all" smiled Harry, oh he knew the entire family listened in on their conversations and he didn't mind at all.

Carlisle just smirked and took off downstairs, he and Esme took off to hunt for something to eat. Once they had drank from the animals they discarded their carcasses for the other animals to devour no doubt he got right onto what Esme wanted to talk about.

"What's troubling you love?" asked Carlisle softly.

"Harry" admitted Esme.

"What about him?" asked Carlisle frowning.

"He's became a member of our family without even trying, even Rosalie has taken to him! And Edward! Do you remember how long it took Edward to get friendly with Rosalie? Alice? Jasper and Emmett?" said Esme her voice conveying nothing but awe.

Carlisle smiled "Not only them, us as well"

"Yes, but I'm worried when he goes back to his world he wont come back" said Esme. She had gotten attached to Harry very quickly, perhaps it was because Harry seemed to love the small attentions she showered him with. Even the smallest thing he was grateful for, the others were grateful sure but didn't quite display it the way Harry did.

"Which is why we are going back with him" smirked Carlisle.

"We are?" asked Esme looking delighted.

"Yes" smiled Carlisle kissing his wife as she squealed in delight like a seventeen year old on her first date.

"Thank you Carlisle!" she said hugging her husband for all she was worth.

"You're welcome love" laughed Carlisle, Esme always remained the same and he loved her for it.

"Have you told the Hospital yet?" asked Esme as they walked at human pace back home.

"No I'm doing it tomorrow afternoon, I have no doubt Alice has already told the others. The girls probably already have two suitcases full of clothes hidden away in their wardrobe ready to go" smirked Carlisle amused.

"Another 9 days and we will be on our way back to England for the first time in along time" smiled Esme.

"Indeed" said Carlisle.

"I just hope that Harry's remaining friends and family are alive" said Esme.

"You mean Draco and Severus?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" said Esme.

"You aren't the only one, I just hope they are for Harry's sake if nothing else. I'm not sure how he would take it if they didn't make it" sighed Carlisle. He knew it would devastate Harry, and the child had already been devastated too much in his short life. If anyone didn't deserve it that would be Harry.

When they got back Harry and Emmett were playing a racing car game on the computer, surprisingly Harry was beating Emmett, the others were shouting on Harry to win. They loved tormenting Emmett somthing firece expecially at games. Emmett was very competitive and was a very sore looser, Esme and Carlisle sat down and watched their family proudly, upon thinking about the Wizarding world Edward looked at him and smirked. Perhaps Alice hadnt been the first to know, taking a look at the pixy girl he knew she already knew and had been teasing Edward by thinking of the German alphabet - again.

* * *

There we go! another update for you to enjoy i hope you liked this chapter a few more then he will be heading back to the Wizarding world...question is will Harry end up staying? or leaving with the Cullens when the time came? what off Draco and Severus? will Harry be able to persade them to let Severus and Draco go? that they were spying? or will they remain rotting in Azkzaban for life? R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

Another Beginning

Chapter 8

"Are you ready Emmett?" screamed Rosalie as Emmett avoided the question for the millionth time that day. They were packing to go to England tonight, and Emmett had yet to pack. Same as usual - he hated packing with a vengeance usually Rosalie resorted to doing it but it seemed she was getting sick of doing it for him.

Edward, Esme and Alice were at the shop getting last minute things they would need. New thermos' for blood just in case anyone needed any, Harry had hardly drank any blood in the time he had stayed with the Cullen's. Jasper had taken a dislike to that, he hated the fact a new born was having an easier time than him. It didn't stop him asking Harry lots of curious questions. He began thinking it was something to do with Harry's magic that he didn't need to consume much blood.

Harry laughed as Emmett stuttered as Rosalie descended on him.

"GET READY NOW! YOU'RE BEST SHIRTS!" hissed Rosalie stomping her heel on the wooden floor.

"Ok ok I'm going" said Emmett wide eyed sprinting to his room.

"Calm down Rosie" smiled Harry charmingly. "Or do I have to get Jasper to do it"

"I've been telling him all week!" huffed Rosalie sitting down beside him.

"Well he's doing it now" said Harry softly.

"Good" smiled Rosalie.

"Are you looking forward to going?" grinned Harry.

"I am," smiled Rosalie, she liked Harry and never every broached the subject of what she had said before Edward had turned him. It made her feel so much shame, considering how much Harry had made them all feel.

-0

"I think that's all we need" said Edward.

"I want some paints I'd like to paint some pictures while I'm there" cooed Esme. "It might make Harry feel more at home here when he comes back" she didn't want to consider the alternative.

"Edward!" beamed Bella coming into the store with Jessica and Angela.

"Hey Bella" said Edward softly. His feelings for her had changed recently, he wasn't sure what was happening but he would rather find out before he hurt himself or Bella anymore.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she whined looking ready to burst into tears.

"I'm not letting my family go alone" said Edward wide eyed, she was crying over the fact he was leaving for a week? Jesus he had best work out his feelings really quickly.

"They won't need help Edward…at least let me come with you" said Bella attaching herself to him.

Smiling softly "I wish for nothing else but you can't come you're father won't let you"

"Let me ask him please" whined Bella.

"We leave tonight there might not even be seats available" Edward pointed out.

"Well call them find out if there is any I'll tell my father I'm going I'm legally allowed to leave home now" said Bella.

"You will miss a lot of work" said Edward.

"Just let me talk to my dad" said Bella adamantly. She couldn't…wouldn't let Edward go by himself…what if he met someone there? No she couldn't chance it. She wanted to be immortal and wanted to be with Edward forever she didn't care about anything else.

"Fine" sighed Edward he didn't want to get into an argument with Bella in the middle of the shop. He and his family abhorred any attention being drawn to them wasn't about to start now.

"Come on Angela" sighed Jessica bitterly. The Cullen's had taken away her best friend, finally when she had managed to get her to come out with them what happens? Bumps into the Cullen's and goes away again.

"I'm sorry about Bella" said Edward softly.

Jessica looked surprised but Angela just shook her head sadly as if to say she knew it wasn't his fault.

"It's alright I guess" sighed Jessica.

"I don't condone her dropping her friends like that" said Edward.

"It's ok its not you're fault I guess" said Jessica. Edward nodded his head when Jessica's thoughts were actually blaming Bella and not himself. He was sick and tired of being blamed for Bella's actions - he wasn't forcing her to do anything.

"Come on Edward let's go we need to pay for these things" said Alice.

"What do you see?" whispered Edward to low for any human to ever hear.

"She won't be coming don't worry" smiled Alice.

"Good" sighed Edward his lips moving so fast no one would have had an idea he was talking.

Esme paid for the items and the ladies got into the car, Edward remained outside waiting on Bella finishing arguing with her father. She slammed the phone down in a fit of rage. She didn't seem to care about the things Edward bought her. Unlike Harry who had taken care of his new Cullen crest/pendant as if it meant the world to him. Even the clothes Alice and Rosalie bought him, he put older clothes on when he knew he was going hunting or fighting with Emmett even just running with Edward.

"He won't let me go" snapped Bella as if it was Edward's fault.

"There are no seats available on the plane anyway" sighed Edward sadly.

"I'll come up later I can get a different plane, I just need to convince my dad I'll be fine" sighed Bella.

"I'll be back in a week" said Edward, Bella drew him into a hug feeling sorry for herself.

"I love you Edward, I'll see you soon" said Bella. She didn't love him she just said that she knew Edward wouldn't play with her feelings. She just hoped he didn't meet anyone in England.

"I'll call you" said Edward awkwardly. Bella had never said that to him before, he could tell by the tone of her voice she didn't mean it. She was scared for some reason that he was leaving her. He had sworn not to leave her again…he wished he hadn't. He had grown apart from her; he no longer felt the same about her. Perhaps this time apart will help him realize what he wanted to do with himself.

"Ok" smiled Bella kissing him before going off to find Jessica and Angela…who were actually already long gone.

It wasn't long before the Cullen's were back home, ready and excited about this up coming trip to England. The most exciting thing about it was they weren't going to be pretending to be anything other than Vampires for once. They weren't students or college grads they were just plain Vampires which was quite normal in this world of magic.

All they had to do was wait for Carlisle to get home; as soon as he was back they were making their way for a two hour wait at the airport.

"I don't know why we didn't just get our own plane" sighed Rosalie.

"What's the fun in that" grinned Harry bouncing up and down.

"Because there would be more breathing room for once" said Rosalie. She never snarled, hissed or shouted at Harry like she did with the others. Harry could do no wrong in her eyes, not that he did do anything.

"I think it's going to be great" grinned Harry "I've never been on a plane before"

His mood was infectious, even Rosalie couldn't want until Harry had decided if he liked the plane or not. You wouldn't notice if you weren't a part of the family how much Harry had changed them. They were more carefree and if possible even closer together; someone's tragic past had helped that. It might be the fact they were truly accepting of being a vampire and quite accepting of the fact that Carlisle had turned them.

Maybe it was the fact that they had learned something new - it wasn't certain it might just be the appearance of a certain green eyed boy that had changed them.

"Let's go let's go" grinned Harry he could hear Carlisle's car way down the road.

"How did you hear that?" asked Jasper wide eyed, they could only hear it now!

Harry grinned wickedly "Oh come on! I had to be very good at listening otherwise I might not be here today. Hearing the swooshing of spells going past you has saved my life loads of times"

"Very true" said Esme smiling proudly. She remembered quite clearly when Harry had repaired all the damages to her house, even the antique table she had loved and thought she had lost. She had been utterly gob smacked; she had never seen anything like it before. Later that night she had inspected everything - all the nooks and crannies and couldn't find anything not even a chip out of place. Magic truly was a wonderful thing; nothing else was going to have to be put out because of Emmett now. She had grinned like a mad woman all night rubbing her hands together in glee.

"Come on then" said Esme not even waiting on Carlisle to get in. She didn't get to take the bags more than two feet before Harry took them off her. He truly was a little sweetheart.

That done it wasn't long before all the bags were in the car, Edward, Harry, Rosalie and Emmett all got into the red convertible. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all got into the jeep which was the only thing that would hold the rest of the luggage. Harry had made Esme's painting things smaller than a match box. Emmett had tried to take his computer only to be told that electronics' like that didn't work in the wizarding world. It didn't occur to him to make the rest of it smaller - he was too excited.

It wasn't a long drive to the airport but it sure as hell was a long wait IN the airport. Thankfully Alice had bought everyone's DS; everyone's meaning hers, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Harry's, Jasper's and Edward's. They used Mario Kart's for nearly two hours racing each other around.

"Plane to England London is boarding please make you're way to gate number five that's gate number five thank you" said a voice over a speaker.

"We're finally going!" grinned Harry running in a dauntingly human pace. He was acting like a ten year old. The line behind Harry was getting larger, Harry just gestured his family to come in front of him. Any weird looks Harry just glared at them till they looked away.

"Well done Harry" smirked Emmett.

Harry just grinned lopsidedly at him.

They were all in first class, by the time they piled in there was only one or two other seats available in the first class cabin. To the delight of Edward and Jasper they remained empty too.

All they had to worry about was the stewardess' which wasn't as easy as one thought. As they tended to flirt with Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle. The woman weren't very happy about that and let them know.

After what felt like a week…they hit the tarmac towards a rainy London not much different from Forks at all.

"We're here!" squeaked Harry.

"Calm down!" said Jasper looking highly excited.

"Sorry" grinned Harry.

"Come on then let's get our bags and get a taxi" grinned Harry.

"What? Why a taxi can't we hire a car?" asked Jasper looking pained.

"The wizarding world is all one place there's no need for a car" laughed Harry as he had an image of Rosie's convertible going over the cobbled street of Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards diving out of the way Owls squawking in protest and taking off into the air.

The rest of the Cullen's paled.

Harry shrunk the luggage and everyone packed into the same taxi for once.

Harry told the man to drive to a place near that he knew was near the Leaky Cauldron, Carlisle paid him and Harry wide eyed watched the amount of money Carlisle had with him. It was probably enough to buy Hogwarts twenty times over. Good thing he was a vampire or Harry would be worried that he might get mugged.

"We're here, I might be recognized so don't be surprised if people began rushing at me ok?" cautioned Harry. As he stood with his hand on the handle, he was surprised that they could all see the sign.

"Maybe I should go first" said Alice grinning gleefully.

"Go on then" smiled Harry they were more excited than him - it was nothing new to him he had already seen it a million times.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun will Alice be able to see anything? or will i have it the usual i cant see you for ur magic kinda thing? i'm leaning towards her being able to see i like doing things against the norm of things. Will Dumbledore try and get Harry to go back to his relatives? what will he do when he realizes harry is a vampire? will he have a magical contract set up between ginny and harry? will he have been using Harry's money? to fund the order and hogwarts? leaving him with hardly anything? will the Cullen's find potions/bloodpops to help them while they are there? what will the cullens think of Diagon ally? will Carlisle ever want to go home? will they get him out of the book shop? R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

Another Beginning

Chapter 9

"Come on then" smiled Harry walking towards the opening to Diagon Alley.

"If you want a drink Ladies and Gentlemen there is plenty of animal blood or if you prefer wizard blood available." said Tom softly smiling brightly at them. No one seemed awed or shocked to see them but they did get a couple of curious looks at their eye colour. It's obvious everyone there new what they were, they crowded around Harry so no one got a good look at him.

So maybe the wizarding world wasn't far behind as Harry had assumed he seemed to know they preferred animal blood.

"You know we prefer animal blood? How?" asked Carlisle curiously. He was under the impression by Harry that the Wizarding World was backwards. Perhaps Harry didn't know this man very well, he sat down on one of the stools wanting to speak more to this man.

Tom beamed as if he was happy to answer their questions as if he hadn't spoken to in months "That's easy you're kind come and go it's not very often but it is done"

"I see" said Carlisle smiling softly.

"Will wizard's blood give us red eyes?" asked Harry.

"Yes" replied Tom, Edward and Emmett as one. Edward and Emmett knew because Edward had red eyes after turning Harry - he only consumed a little blood which surprised him - he must have more self control than he imagined.

"Oookk" asked Harry laughing slightly.

"Harry Potter?" gasped Tom quietly.

"Please Tom I don't want anyone to know I'm here" Harry replied his face begging for the man to be quiet. Harry had no idea the entire Wizarding world was looking for him, well apart from Dumbledore and a few members of the Order who knew of Dumbledore's plans.

"Are you his sire?" asked Tom rounding on Carlisle.

"No actually Edward here is" smiled Carlisle kindly.

"Do you know who you have turned?" asked Tom looking afraid for Edward.

"Oh Tom don't start I was dying I wouldn't have made it" hissed Harry looking very agitated.

"I know you said you were famous but this is way over the top" said Edward frowning.

"Why what is he thinking?" asked Harry curiously.

"He's thinking I'm going to be executed on the spot for turning you" said Edward eyebrows rose in amusement.

Harry laughed "They would need to go through me first" he ended in a snarl.

No one touched the people he had grown to love without going though him first.

That might not be a problem now they knew he was a vampire but his magic was all there (which was unusual) so they would have a fight on their hands. Not that he planned on staying here for long, he was just going to make sure Severus and Draco were alright and he was leaving. He cared for no one else, everyone he had cared for were now six feet under.

"Dumbledore demanded I tell him if you ever came here" said Tom.

"Dumbledore doesn't care for me now that I've defeated Voldemort if he thought I didn't know his intentions he is not as bright as he thinks" sneered Harry. Being a vampire gave him the ability to shift through his memories from an entirely different perspective. He wasn't overly emotional and he noticed things he hadn't before.

Tom smiled sadly "That was the same with Tom Riddle the poor boy used to come here and drink himself silly"

Harry choked on nothing "Tom Riddle used to come here and drink himself silly because of Dumbledore?"

"Indeed, he was fond of the old man apparently, but when Tom became apprenticed to Grindelwald things got even worse poor boy" said Tom.

"Tom….Tom Riddle …" Harry closed his eyes as he explained "was Voldemort" said Harry.

Tom paled drastically looking more like the vampires he was in the presence with than a normal human.

"Excuse me" moaned Tom quickly leaving the room, even not in the same room as the man they knew what he was doing - bring sick.

"Sorry about that" said Tom five minutes later.

"This world would have been better off without Dumbledore" sighed Harry sadly.

"We don't know that Grindelwald might have taken over you know" catechized Tom.

"Maybe" sighed Harry.

"Harry what is Azkaban?" whispered Edward so low that none of the Witches and Wizards could hear them. Not Even Tom heard the question Edward asked Harry or he would have answered for him. He seemed so eager to talk to them, as if he was trying to stall them but Harry knew Edward would have told them if he was trying to do such a thing. Tom must have just wanted some company.

If Harry could pale he would have, Jasper gave Harry a look silently asking if he was ok, Harry just nodded and replied "Azkaban is hell for criminals the Dementors guard it they are the worst creatures known to man they suck all good feelings from you leaving you feeling depressed watching you're worst memories over and over again - they even suck out you're soul leaving you a shell of the person you once were why what did you hear?"

The Cullen's winced at that it sounded horrific. Even criminals didn't deserve that happening to them…they wondered how Harry knew so much about them - that was something they didn't want to contemplate.

"Someone thought that it's about time Snape was in there" said Edward reluctantly.

Harry gave out a horrified gasp if Severus was in there that meant Draco was too.

"Hold on to me" said Harry quietly he seemed desperate for something now.

Tom blinked and sighed when everyone disappeared and went back to work.

They did as they were told wondering what was going to happen; none of them were prepared for the feeling of being sucked into a very small enclosed space. They dry heaved as soon as they touched the ground. It wasn't long before they began shivering and looking in horror at the place they now identified as Azkaban Prison.

"Jesus Christ how do they survive" shuddered Jasper brought to his knees by all the emotions he was experiencing.

"Jasper hold still" said Harry quickly using a spell, Jasper gasped in shock when he felt no one but his own emotions for the first time since he was turned during the Civil War.

"Waa…what did you do?" asked Jasper feeling as if a part of him was gone.

"I suppressed all the emotions you could feel…I'm sorry I didn't think of using it before we apparated" said Harry softly looking very apologetic.

"It's alright" said Jasper still feeling very strange.

"I'll take it back off once we are away now you have to stay here, the Dementors can still affect you and take you're soul away" said Harry gathering himself ready to run and jump.

"I'm coming" said Edward before Harry could jump.

"No Edward just stay here I couldn't protect you all from them" said Harry adamantly.

"You can Harry I trust you" said Edward.

Harry looked at him and sighed before nodding.

"Come back safe" said Carlisle he knew his son he was going if Harry had agreed or not. So he didn't even bother protesting they were facing the unknown and it scared them. They had every confidence that Edward and Harry would be alright.

"It will be fine" said Alice coming out of a vision.

Edward had a look of despair on his face…Harry was going to freak when he found out about this. God help whoever had done that, Harry was going to crush them into a thousand pieces.

"Let's go" said Edward not mentioning it to Harry he would find out soon enough anyway.

He just hoped Azkaban remained intact.

-0

"Move it" snarled the Azkaban guard pushing Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy deeper into the pits of Azkaban Prison.

"What are you doing!" yelped Draco he hated being manhandled and if he was honest with himself he was utterly petrified.

"You're going closer to the Dementors" smirked the man "Then in a years time you're going for a permanent kiss"

"No" moaned Draco looking utterly devastated. Hate stirred in him it was his damn father that had gotten him here. He wished he had listened to his mother and went to Harry before he had been marked. He had been so sure his destiny was to be a Death Eater…that was until he saw what they did to people…Muggles and Magical people alike. They didn't deserve what his father and Voldemort were doing.

Severus was emotionless as usual, walking along even if the guard had his wand pointed at his back. He didn't even so much as twitch when the Dementors kiss was mentioned, he believed he deserved it for everything he had done. Although he despaired for his godson he didn't deserve it, Severus had made sure to shield him from the activities by telling Voldemort he wanted Draco to help him in the labs. Voldemort didn't mind having two people good at potions as he wasn't any good himself so let Severus have his way.

"Have fun" sneered the man, chucking them into the cell.

"Professor Snape?" gasped a very **VERY** familiar voice.

"It's not possible" gasped Severus wide eyed staring at the student before him as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Waa…." said Draco wide eyed before he actually passed out unable to believe his eyes or ears.

* * *

Oooo who's in Azkaban prison? that would cause Draco Malfoy to pass out that the dementors couldnt do to him? what has shocked Severus so much? R&R do u like that harry has just apparated to Azkaban? lol instead of going to the ministry?


	10. Chapter 10

Another Beginning

Chapter 10

"Miss Granger?" asked Severus looking as if he was about to join Draco on the floor.

"It's me what are you doing here? Dumbledore would never have you arrested unless the war is over. Harry did it? Is he ok?" rasped Hermione in a rush every desperate emotion displaying on her face.

"What am I doing here? ME? How are you here! Everyone believes you're dead" snapped Severus. He got very defensive when something happened he would never have predicted in his life time. Not only was Draco here but a very innocent girl who had only ever wanted to do well in school.

"What? Harry believes us dead?" croaked Hermione her brown eyes going shallow.

"Indeed" said Severus before his eyes widened and he whispered "We?" with a look of such dread on his face - it was obvious he didn't want to hear the answer to this question.

"Yeah me Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George" said Hermione.

"How did you end up here?" snapped Severus how was this happening? Was nothing what it seemed? Were Lily and James alive? Were his students still alive? He wanted answers but feared he would never get them.

"Dumbledore took us up to his office Ron's entire family was there, Dumbledore asked them all to go into hiding. They agreed the lot of them! They didn't take one care about Harry…then when Ron asked about Harry well…Dumbledore told him he needed to believe us dead so he could become strong enough to defeat Voldemort" whispered Hermione hoarsely it had been days since they had given her fresh water.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred and George immediately claimed they weren't going, that they weren't cowards…the rest of them were given a Portkey. Molly had this despairing look in her eyes we didn't understand until we tried to leave and the handle turned into a Portkey we ended up in here" fresh tears were running down her face.

"Where are they?" asked Severus dread settling in his stomach, when he had begun watching over Harry he had grown fond of not only the child he was watching but the courage and loyalty that Hermione and Ron displayed. Of course he had wanted to strangle Ron for leaving Harry in his hour of need. Thankfully the boy had kept his promise and never turned on Harry again, now where had it gotten them? Locked in Azkaban probably for life. He silently vowed that someone would find out about the children and get them out of there.

"Ron's exhausted he tried using all his magic to turn into an animagus like Sirius but they don't know how to do it," sighed Hermione.

"They you have successfully transformed?" asked Severus pride swelling up in him. How could he not? You're not able to perform magic in Azkaban and here were students never even able to graduate Hogwarts telling them they were using magic even if it was to become animagus'.

"I'm a Griffin" replied Hermione there wasn't even an ounce of pride in her voice…Severus felt his stomach drop she had changed, the Hermione he remembered would have proudly beamed at that fact.

"Congratulations Miss. Granger" nodded Severus.

A scream penetrated the air "NO Harry I didn't betray you I'm sorry" sobbed a voice that Severus knew to be one Ronald Weasley.

"He keeps seeing the time he turned on Harry in fourth year and being sent to Azkaban" whispered Hermione.

"How are the others?" asked Severus - he knew Neville wasn't strong enough to cope with Azkaban.

"Luna hasn't come out of shock - she keeps seeing her mother dying and unable to do anything about it. Neville is the same he keeps seeing his parents being cursed by the Death Eaters to insanity. Fred and George are ok for the first year they kept expecting their parents to rescue them. Ron has it the worst I think" sighed Hermione.

Severus closed his eyes in utter agony he couldn't imagine what it was like to watch you're parents get cursed into insanity by the Dementors every minute of the day. How many of the worst memories did Neville have of him in them? Probably quite a few. Then there was Luna a very quiet if slightly weird girl who didn't deserve this - he remembered how her mother had died - a potions accident. He paled drastically when he realized why she had always been very careful in his class reading the instructions lots of times and always being last to finish her potions. It had never dawn on him before why hadn't it? He had known since it happened - he had never given a thought to the fact she might have seen it.

"I'm glad Harry isn't here or he would be like Neville and Luna - his worst memory is the night Voldemort attacked his home. Watching his mother die again and again would have killed him. His worst memory is his parents dying, his worst fear was a Dementor I've always found it rather strange" coughed Hermione.

"That's what made him faint?" asked Draco looking sick to the stomach; he had listened to their conversation since she had explained she was an animagus. He hadn't alerted them to the fact that he was awake but he had a feeling Severus probably already knew.

"Why else do you think could have had him reacting so violently to them?" asked Hermione no hate or anger in her voice. It was as if she was talking to someone she hardly knew not someone she had hated since she first set foot on the Hogwarts train.

"I didn't know" moaned Draco as his mind fussy as it was go back to the entire third year at Hogwarts goading him about the Dementors.

"How could you? If he had said anything you would have mocked him for it" said Hermione.

"I wouldn't have" groaned Draco shaking his head.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione softly, the start was always the worst.

"You've been in here since you were declared dead?" asked Draco.

"I have" said Hermione.

"Merlin…I should have suspected something Dumbledore blamed Voldemort for it but Voldemort hadn't summoned anyone! That night the mark tingles when he calls anyone." sighed Draco.

"You took the mark?" gasped Hermione she knew he was spoiled but she had no idea he truly hated everyone so much.

"I did I spied Dumbledore always had a report I was summoned some times when Severus wasn't" shuddered Draco those meetings he hated "Sometimes Severus was summoned and I wasn't and Vice versa so it wasn't so easy for him to figure out how Dumbledore was getting information"

"And the thanks you get is thrown in Azkaban?" scowled Hermione.

"Yes," sighed Draco cross legged on the cold hard floor of Azkaban in black and white striped bodysuit.

"He has to be caught for what he did" despaired Hermione.

"If someone does find out I hope it's before the year is up" shuddered Draco.

"What why?" asked Hermione wondering what was happening in a year?

"Dementors kiss" croaked Draco fear consuming him once again.

"You never answered is Harry alive?" asked Hermione rounding on Severus. She would have noticed sooner but Azkaban did that to you.

"I doubt very much" said Severus soberly.

"Tell me what happened!" said Hermione wide eyed.

"He defeated Voldemort, I told him to get out of there he didn't have a wand and had used a good amount of wandless magic to defeat Voldemort but as he was apparating a cutting curse hit him in the chest" said Severus.

"When we were getting arrested Severus told Dumbledore that Harry was hurt very badly. That he had been struck with the cutting curse but he didn't listen, using all his magic and being stuck with that spell…well it doesn't look good" sighed Draco.

"No god Harry please still be alive" whispered Hermione with so much longing in her voice that Severus knew she would be loyal to him till her dying breath even stuck here in this hell hole people call Azkaban.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger" said Severus softly he didn't like to think it but he was a very logical man. The boy he had nearly died protecting was more than likely dead and with James and Lily finally getting to know the parents that were so long denied to him.

If the boy was alive he swore he would tell him everything about Lily and more if he ever got out of this hell hole…but if Dumbledore had his way Harry will be in with them within a couple of days if he was found alive.

Suddenly Severus wasn't so sure if he wanted the teen to be alive or not.

Severus watched Hermione crawl onto the bed where Ron was and curled up around him. He noticed they had a cover either one of the guards had taken pity on them or more magic was performed than he was originally led to believe.

Suddenly another voice penetrated the air and Severus hoped and prayed he was hallucinating.

* * *

Ooo so what did you think? Harry's best friends are alive and who else has Severus heard? Cedric Diggory? Harry? Lily? James? Sirius? Remus? Who Will It Be? Do You like The Story? And I'm Sorry The Chapter is Short But I Had To Leave It There! LOL Sorry about another Cliffhanger but I just love the Pitchforks and torches threat =P R&R Please


	11. Chapter 11

Another Beginning

Chapter 11

"Regulus?" asked Severus swallowing thickly, unable to believe that it was him Sirius Black's brother in all his glory.

"It's me" rasped Regulus.

"Let me guess Dumbledore had you put in here?" snarled Severus.

"Yes I found out about his Horcrux" explained Regulus.

"Dumbledore has one?" gasped Severus feeling like nothing could surprise him anymore he had more surprises in the last few weeks than he had ever during the course of his life.

"Yes he used a Black locket I managed to get it and gave it to Kreacher I'm not sure what happened to it after that" sighed Regulus. The younger brother of Sirius Black whom he has no idea anything's happened to he has been in Azkaban since he was a teenager. Dumbledore had made sure that Sirius didn't even get to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"A Black locket? How did he get his hands on one?" asked Severus wide eyed.

"My guess is through Sirius" sighed Regulus "How is my brother? Still the same idiotic brother?"

Draco looked away, this day was getting to be more depressed than most, Draco was a Black this was a relative of his. He may have taunted Harry about Sirius but the man had been a Black wiped off or not. Nothing was more important to a Malfoy (excluding his father) then their own family, the motto used to be family first. The Black family motto was Toujours pur 'Always Pure'. Draco had always found it rather ironic it hadn't been 'pure' for generations some members of the family had married Muggles.

"He fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries" said Severus he was honest if nothing else.

"What? What was he doing there? Was he thinking he was better than everyone else?" coughed Regulus.

Severus laughed sadly "No for one he was fighting for the life of others and himself"

"Who pushed him though?" asked Regulus. If Dumbledore's name came up again Regulus didn't think he could control himself.

"Bellatrix" winced Severus.

"She killed her own cousin?" snarled Regulus.

"Yeah and a load of other people" replied Severus shivering in the cold.

"She became one of us?" asked Regulus.

"One of you maybe I've been a spy since I was marked" sneered Severus. He might have a mark on his arm but he was nothing like the disgusting loathsome perverted people who proudly called themselves Death Eater.

"Well if it's any consolation I got rid of three of Voldemort's and one of Dumbledore's Horcrux's before I was caught" sighed Regulus.

"I thought you were proud of being a Death Eater?" asked Severus wondering where this conversation was going but very surprised he had been lovers with Regulus at one point when he realized he'd never have Lily. It wasn't long before he realized he had never thought of another woman the way he thought of Lily and came to the conclusion Lily was the only female he could love. That was until Regulus had joined the Death Eaters their relationship had came to a halt very quickly soon after. He was a spy and couldn't risk Regulus ever finding out about him.

"I thought I wanted the same thing as them but I didn't want it the way they did" said Regulus who had done the exact same as Draco Malfoy.

"That reminds me of someone" said Severus sarcastically looking at Draco, who paled in shame and turned away,

"Still want pureblood's to take over now?" he sneered back at Regulus.

"No blood doesn't matter" whispered Regulus.

"Well considering three of the most magically powerful people on the planet are half bloods I'd say so" sneered Severus.

"Three?" frowned Regulus.

Severus sighed "Voldemort was brought down on October 31st 1981 by one year old Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter"

"How I didn't get all his Horcrux's" said Regulus very much surprised.

"I didn't say it was for good he came back ten years later for the philosopher stone, Harry Potter defeated him once again at the age of eleven. He tried to come back using his Horcrux diary but Harry Potter aged twelve defeated him nearly at the cost of his own life. He did a dark arts ritual to bring himself back when Harry was fourteen years old. Voldemort was bested in a duel if you could call it that by Harry and he managed to escape" said Severus taking delight in the fact Regulus' jaw was hanging on the floor of Azkaban.

"James must have taught him well" said Regulus.

Severus grinned evilly "Harry Potter didn't know the existence of magic until he was eleven he was raised in the Muggle world by his aunt and uncle" now he knew he had completely dumbfounded Regulus Black and he didn't blame him.

Regulus was totally stumped he could hardly believe it - if it had been anyone else telling him he would have scoffed and accused them of exaggerating but he had known Severus since he was eleven and he didn't exaggerate.

"Voldemort then tried to possess Harry when he was fifteen despite being rubbish at Occlumency he still managed to push him out. He was finally defeated by Harry just three weeks he's not coming back, all his Horcrux's are gone" said Severus.

"I got to meet this kid" said Regulus.

"I doubt you will he's probably dead" sighed Severus.

It remained silent for four minutes before a voice spoke outside Severus' cell.

"You should know better than that Severus it takes a lot more than a cutting curse to kill me" smirked a very familiar voice grinning wickedly at him through the door of Azkaban.

"Potter?" whispered Draco a little hope he hadn't had before entering his heart.

"Hey Draco" grinned Harry.

"Are you here to get us out?" asked Draco the desperation clear as day in his voice.

"Well I didn't come to Azkaban to say hello and leave now did I? Do you know how hard it is to find someone in here?" scolded Harry playfully just very glad they were alive.

"Harry…you might want to look in the cells down the hall" said Severus gathering Draco as far away from Harry as possible when the confused teen did as he was told. He knew the backlash of magic was going to be enormous.

"It can't be" whispered Harry in shock.

"Harry?" muttered a confused sounding teenage girl she thought she was dreaming his voice at first.

"Mione?" asked Harry his voice full of such heartache Edward wanted to comfort him. However, he was aware of what was going to happen in five seconds.

It wasn't a magical backlash but a vampire one, the metal holding his best friends was ripped and bent in all funny shapes as he took his anger out on it. He ended up taking half of Draco and Severus' cell as well, snarling in rage he ended up using magic after all and the wall on the outside of Azkaban went crumbling down.

Edward couldn't watch anymore, he trapped the emotional teen in his arms, as he snarled and screamed in rage. Harry knew who was behind it he didn't even have to ask anything, but nothing he did broke through to the teen he needed Jasper.

"Calm down now Mr. Potter before you hurt you're friends!" snapped Severus.

Edward would have acted very defensively if he hadn't known what the man was up; being in Azkaban he had used his occlumency shields to hide his emotions so the Dementors would leave him alone - instead of guarding his mind.

"Who else?" hissed Harry extremely pissed off.

"Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and you're godfathers brother" winced Severus. He didn't need to be a genius he knew what the teen was. Pale faced that strong and the rage was enough to convince him but his eyes were still green which was rather unusual for a vampire. Then again Harry wasn't normal for a wizard why should he be a normal vampire?

Harry all but stomped over leaving big massive holes where he his feet had fallen, as if the cement had just been mixed not there for centuries. He threw the doors right from their hinges and entered their cells, Fred and George were in bad shape, making sure they were alright he asked them -

"Can you walk?" asked Harry softly, using heating charms on their frozen bodies.

"Harry I didn't think you'd come" whispered Fred there was no joyful grin on his face.

"Of course I did" whispered Harry right back.

He left their cell and checked on Luna, Ginny and Neville.

Luna and Neville didn't look like they had moved in years they were going to need a Medi Witch or Wizard to make sure they were alright.

"They haven't moved in months they've given up" said Ginny wide eyed.

"Can you walk?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Ginny she had always been a strong fiery independent girl she hadn't changed in that regard as he watched her walking.

Edward took Neville and Harry took Luna the rest were able to walk unaided even if they were slow. Ron didn't seem to know what was happening, he had yet to respond to anyone other than Hermione. Regulus was being held up by Severus and Draco. He had been there the longest Severus calculated he was just freshly out of Hogwarts when he went missing.

"Are you going to look for others?" asked Hermione hoarsely.

"CARLISLE!" bellowed Edward looking extremely worried. Harry and Edward took off in a dashing run to get to the top of Azkaban leaving a trail of broken pavement for the others to find their way out. Harry was worried because Edward wouldn't react like that for nothing.

Once they were there they saw Dementors crowding around the entire Cullen family. Harry gently laid Luna on the ground and with a snarl of rage he yelled the only spell that would defend them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUMMMMMM!" yelled Harry with all his power. That was his family they were circling and he would be damned if he let the Dementors hurt them.

To Harry's enormous surprise it wasn't just Prongs that leapt out of his wand but a wolf, a grim like dog and a lioness. It seemed the marauders were reunited once again this time without a traitor in their midst. They flew towards the Cullen's if they knew that's who they had to protect, circling them - meanwhile the Cullen's watched the beautiful things in awe. Harry had a feeling the lioness was his mother, meanwhile Edward watched the spell coming saw them forming and saw them going towards his family. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his one hundred years.

"Could Alice see this conversation?" asked Harry.

"Maybe why?" asked Edward looking at Harry wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Tell Jasper to break the spell on his emotions and concentrate on every single happy emotion he and everyone around us has and direct the emotions into the Dementors" said Harry clearly.

"What will that do?" asked Edward. He and Harry grinned when they notice Alice space out before talking quickly to Jasper. They saw him look over the water towards Azkaban to Harry, Harry pushed every single good emotion he ever had at the forefront. Flashes of his friends, family and every single good memory came to the forefront and Jasper looked fit to burst with happy emotions. He didn't know if the rest of the Cullen's were doing the same thing.

Suddenly the Dementors began screeching horribly as if they were in physical pain. The vampires had to plug their ears or risk going deaf with the horrific sounds that the Dementors were emitting.

It was all too much for the Dementors who seemed to explode with the emotions they were unused to feeling and sucking from people. They did just that exploded into a million pieces and the pieces disintegrated into a thousands the other few lucky Dementors who hadn't been exploded fled the scene.

"They were indestructible" gasped Hermione already feeling herself warming up.

"Emotions were always their weakest point" said Harry remembering what he read about the Dementors.

"Harry you're a vampire how?" whispered Hermione hoarsely.

"We need to get out of here now there's time for explanation later" said Severus he knew if the ministry caught them now they would be executed.

"Grab on to me or Edward we are in for a bumpy ride" said Harry urgently.

They had no way of getting ashore as the boat was at the other side of the land and it takes ages anyways and they didn't have time as it was. Edward and Harry weren't going to have to jump again, with people on them it might prove harder but they weren't strong for nothing.

Hermione, Luna (Already in his arms), Ginny and Severus held onto Harry the others were lifted by Edward running back slightly before they ran forward and jumped high into the air Hermione squealing weirdly as they did so. It was a shame he didn't have his broom it would have been a much smoother ride, try as they may they weren't able to land as softly as they liked.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Harry in concern.

Those that could nodded that they were, unfortunately Hermione couldn't stand any longer she passed out. Rosalie grabbed her before she could fall, Harry sent her a grateful smile, he noticed they didn't smell like food was it just him. Looking at Jasper he noticed he had a curious look on his face, relief tore through him at least his friends were safe

"Where are you going from here?" asked Carlisle taking slight charge. This was Harry's world and knew he had to ask the teen what he wanted to do. Which was a rather strange thing to do, he was used to leading the Coven he was the leader after all. Jasper and Edward came close to leading sometimes, it seemed he had another leader in the family.

"We need somewhere safe somewhere equipped to get everyone better before I go to the Ministry and turn their stupid little world upside down" snarled Harry angrily.

"Go to Potter Manor" suggested Draco.

"What's Potter Manor?" asked Harry cluelessly.

"You're grandparent's house" said Draco, his voice didn't show the pity he felt for Harry, he had known his grandparents they had been great, and he knew his parents even if one of them he hated. Sighing softly he realised just how damn lucky he was - and to think he had been jealous of Harry? At one point. Well he wasn't anymore, it seemed the teenager was in the dark much more than anyone realized.

"Dobby?" shouted Harry he didn't know the location he doubted Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape did so he had to get it from Gringotts.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby grinning with glee hugging his best friend tightly squeaking when he caught sight of Severus and Draco.

It was Draco's turn to be gob smacked that was his old house elf…and Harry was letting it hug him? He was a house elf for god sake. However he knew better than to voice that out loud, he noticed one of the vampires glaring at him.

"This is Carlisle a new friend of mine he would like to know more about you later but right now can you go to Gringotts and get me the location of Potter Manor?" asked Harry. Carlisle bent lower and shook the house elf's hand a look of wonder in his eyes he was going to like this new world a lot.

"You is a vampire! Tis nice to meet you sir" said Dobby his eyes wider than usual he shouldn't be surprised with the friends Harry Potter makes. He was his friend and had his Moony and Hagrid and his brother too, from the tone of voice he seemed to like Firenze as well.

"You as well" smiled Carlisle.

"I can take you straight to Potter Manor us house elves can get though anything even the charm known to you as the secret keeper" said Dobby.

"How many of us can you take?" asked Harry his ears perking up.

"Fives at a time sir" said Dobby.

"Then do it quick there's Auror's coming they must know Azkaban has been breached how I don't know Voldemort raided Azkaban and no one knew for a whole day" sighed Harry nothing went his way ever.

Dobby nodded and quickly took Hermione, Luna, Severus, Draco and Ron in one pop.

* * *

Will the others get out of there before its too late? if someone has to get left behind who will it be? regulus? Carlisle? Emmett? Harry? R&R tell me what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Another Beginning

Chapter 12

Regulus and Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle went next, which left Harry, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were next. Finally they were in Potter Manor Dobby must have sensed the urgency of the situation and had acted promptly.

"That was to close for my liking" said Harry they Auror's had just about gotten close enough to recognize him.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward all had to agree as well.

"Well done Dobby you're fantastic!"

"Thank you Harry sir" grinned Dobby he knew better than to call him Master or Potter.

"How come we didn't feel sick this time?" asked Emmett curiously.

Carlisle was already seeing to Harry's sick friends.

"Dobby doesn't apparate" commented Harry.

"I blink sir" said Dobby smiling softly, although Emmett looked intimidating he knew that any friends of Harry wouldn't hurt him - if they did Harry wouldn't let them get away with it.

"How fast can you do it?" asked Emmett curiously.

"Very fast sir" said Dobby.

"Don't call me sir" said Emmett tugging at his shirt looking distinctively uncomfortable.

"Tell him you're name then" scolded Rosalie.

"I'm Emmett Dobby nice to meet you" said Emmett grinning wickedly.

"I'm Rosalie" she said smiling softly.

"I'm Esme are you hungry dear?" asked Esme always the mother.

"The others will be hungry we will need to cook for them, Hi Dobby I'm Alice" grinned the ever cheerful Alice Cullen.

"I is cooking for everyone" said Dobby looking upset.

"Why don't you and Esme both do it? There's going to be enough to cook they need proper food with enough nourishment to keep them going" said Harry they had been in Azkaban for years and needed proper TLC Tender Loving Care.

"Of course" said Dobby feeling slightly bad for being horrible to Harry's friends.

"She likes cooking just as much as you do Dobby and she doesn't have anyone to cook for plus you'll get to know her that way" smiled Harry.

Dobby perked up "Yes Harry sir," grinned Dobby jumping up and down "Come Esme Ma'am I'll show you the kitchen."

"What was that all about?" asked Alice looking slightly confused.

Harry smiled softly "House elves have been used to cook and clean for as long as they have existed. Without cooking or cleaning house elves wouldn't know what to do with their selves. They usually have small blankets behind cookers or in a cupboard in the kitchen to sleep in" he shuddered at the last part, remembering where Kreacher used to sleep.

"You don't make him do that do you?" asked Rosalie her eyes narrowed.

"Do I look like someone Dobby fears?" asked Harry hurt shining in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry I just…that's appalling how can they treat them like that!" hissed Rosalie.

"I was just as appalled as you, I'm not sure where Dobby sleeps If I'm honest last time I saw him was two and a half years ago before I went into training to defeat Voldemort" admitted Harry.

"I'm going to have a look around feel free to choose you're rooms" said Harry softly.

Carlisle took one for Esme and him next to a cupboard that was full of cobwebs. Rosalie and Emmett chose one at the other end, Alice and Jasper took one beside Esme and Carlisle, Edward chose the one next to Alice and Jasper and the other side was Emmett and Rosalie.

The other side had two bedrooms; they were obviously the master bedrooms.

"Hey guys" said Harry walking into the room.

"Hi" they all replied.

"What's up?" asked Harry confused they were all talking to the wall. He went over and noticed at once it was a frame with Potter's in them, every single one of them. He noticed the clothes so the further he got away the closer related they were.

"Where's James and Lily?" asked an unknown Potter.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm Harold Potter" puffed the man it made him look like Draco Malfoy if Harry was honest with himself.

"I see, nice to meet you grandfather" said Harry softly.

"Harry?" gasped the man a look of pure love directed at him. His grandparents had been alive when he was born? Impossible.

"Uh yeah…mum and dad are gone they have been for eighteen years" replied Harry softly. It was their son after all and he didn't want to hurt them, he was just glad they weren't going to cry all over in being a portrait and all.

"What happened?" asked Harriett sadly.

"They were killed by Lord Voldemort" said Edward when Harry couldn't or wouldn't reply.

"That bastard destroyed my line?" snarled Harold Potter extremely angry.

"He destroyed a lot of lines!" snapped Harry.

"Why hasn't there picture been activated?" asked Harriett calming her husband down.

"I don't know" shrugged Harry.

"Go over to it and say their names please" said Harold kindly.

Harry then noticed a portrait of his parents that wasn't moving, were they all unable to move until the person had died? He would find out in a minute. Moving towards it he pressed his wand against it and said their names.

"HARRY!" shrieked Lily.

Harry winced that was bloody loud.

"How are you son?" asked James.

"It worked James! He survived! It worked!" sobbed Lily looking relieved.

"Um mum dad calm down and stop shouting you're hurting my ears" winced Harry.

"You're a vampire!" asked James wide eyed.

"Yeah I defeated Voldemort though…finally" grinned Harry weakly hoping his parents didn't hate him.

"What do you mean finally?" asked James hoping his son hadn't been perused by the evil monster since he was a baby.

So Harry sat down and began telling his tale one more time, telling more this time around than he did the first time. Carlisle left occasionally to check on Harry's friends, Dobby was giving them small ice cubes to get water into them. Dobby had also insisted on giving them chocolate he had refused at first until Harry explained that it was the only thing that got the affects of Dementors away.

"Why didn't Sirius bring you here and activate it sooner? Speaking of the old dog where is he?" said James with a grin he was looking forward to seeing him.

"Sirius fell through the veil when I was fifteen trying to protect me from Death Eaters" said Harry.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" sobbed Lily.

"How about Remus?" frowned James something was wrong Harry wasn't telling them everything.

"Uh Remus and Pettigrew battled it out until they both ended up dying Pettigrew killed him with silver but Remus managed to kill the traitor before he died" said Harry.

"Peter wasn't our secret keeper Harry…Dumbledore was" frowned Lily.

"What?" asked Harry his eyes widening.

"Sirius knew who the secret keeper was!" said James looking confused.

"Well Dumbledore betrayed you, why did Sirius go after Pettigrew and supposedly kill him if he wasn't convinced Pettigrew was the secret keeper?" asked Harry feeling his world coming under him again.

The Cullen's weren't sure what to say, they hadn't been in Harry's life all that long and even they hadn't known the extent of it. Rosalie and Alice both stood next to him and comforted him hugging him and whispering that everything would be ok and they would make sure of it. Esme was still cooking with Dobby, who occasionally disappeared to give the sick teens some water.

"I thought you said Sirius died when you were fifteen?" frowned Lily.

"Do you think…" Harry didn't bother finishing it, he had been about to say do you think Pettigrew could get the better of Sirius but he had.

"Pettigrew cut of his finger and killed thirteen Muggles and turned into the rat that he is and disappeared the Auror's came to find Sirius at the scene of the crime with only Pettigrew's finger…they sent him to Azkaban without a trial" admitted Harry.

"That's illegal!" snarled James angrily banging against the couch in the portrait.

"Did you even get to know him?" asked Lily looking so forlorn.

"Yeah met him when I was in my third year of Hogwarts" said Harry.

"So who did you live with? Remus or the Longbottom's?" asked James getting agitated Harry was hiding something from them.

"The Longbottom's? Good job I didn't go there Neville doesn't have much of a self esteem as it is…I could have grown up with him though? Like a brother?" asked Harry feeling a depression eating away at him.

"I'm guessing neither" said James looking like he wanted to come out of the portrait and demand answers.

"Harry was raised by the Dursley's" said Carlisle softly, wondering why Harry was beating about the bush. Upon seeing him wincing and diving to cover his ears he realised why seconds later.

"WHAT? HOW DARE HE GET PUT THERE! I STATED IN MY WILL HE WASN'T TO EVEN KNOW WHO SHE WAS!" Snarled Lily "WHO PUT YOU THERE HARRY?"

"I'm sure you can guess and I had no idea you had a will" said Harry.

"DUMBLEDORE I'M GOING TO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!" snarled Lily angrily.

Even James was cowering slightly Lily Evans was a sight to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Rosalie.

"My sister hated all things magical," said Lily "She hated it and she hated me oh son what did they do to you? That horrid husband of her is the worst."

"It wasn't that bad" said Harry uncomfortably.

"I had assumed you got those marks when you were kidnapped by Voldemort…" said Jasper.

"Most of them were" winced Harry saying the wrong thing again.

Lily went red in the face oh if she could just curse her once it wouldn't be enough. She was muttering about bitches under her breath for a good five minutes before she stopped and calmed down.

"I'm going to kill her" she said calm as you please.

'Pop' "Hermione is awake Harry sir she's trying to get out of bed but I've stuck her to it" grinned Dobby wickedly. Harry laughed oh that would have been a sight to see, she's probably ready to unleash hell right now.

"That's good Dobby well done I'll go and see to her right now" said Harry nodding his head.

"It's ok mum I'm fine they never really hurt me and I have the best friends and family I could ever ask for right now so I have no regrets" explained Harry honestly.

"What are you planning?" asked James he had seen that look on Lily's face millions of times when she was about to turn the world on its Axis.

"Oh just bring Dumbledore down that's all" said Harry sweetly leaving the room. Carlisle left with him and they both went to see Hermione.

James and Lily looked at each other and burst out laughing their son was exactly like them. They couldn't have asked for more, sighing softly they just hoped their son knew what he was doing. With those vampires behind him she was sure he would be alright but she had to say.

"Please take care of my son he's been though so much I had hoped we could defeat Voldemort and he would grow up as happy as he could without us. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world" said Lily sadly.

"Don't worry I'll protect him as if he's my own, "swore Rosalie "And Harry defeated Voldemort when Dumbledore couldn't, I think you're son has taken the mantle as the most powerful wizard alive."

A small smile lit up her face she knew she could trust them.

After that Lily and James sat on the seat talking among themselves not even the Vampires could hear them.

* * *

So Lily and James pushed another bombshell on Harry will he be able to use the portrait as proof? or will they not be able to use it just in case they have been manipulated? will dumbledore disappear? or stay sure he can get the ministry to let him go and not believe harry? will they know hes a vampire? or will he use a glamour? R&R please


	13. Chapter 13

Another Beginning

Chapter 13

"How are you Hermione?" asked Harry sitting down next to her and undoing the restraints.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione her voice already feeling better, she hugged her now rock solid friend to her and didn't seem to want to let go. He rocked her back and forth comfortingly; Ron and the others were all in the same room. Harry had moved them into the same room, conjuring the beds and making sure they were all comfortable. It made it easier for Carlisle to check on them, no one else had woken up so far.

"How are you?" asked Harry again when she didn't reply.

"I'm alright" whispered Hermione with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry I believed you dead" said Harry feeling utterly wrenched.

"What else could you think if the bastard told you that?" said Hermione angrily.

"Well…when you put it like that" grinned Harry.

"Harry who are all these people?" asked Hermione.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme their children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice" said Harry pointing to each and every one of them speaking slowly so she could understand him.

"Oh" said Hermione still confused to why they were there…had Harry made new friends and family? Would he still want her a part of his life? Her doubts showed.

"Emmett and Rosalie are married, Jasper and Alice are married also and Edward has a girlfriend back home" said Harry.

"Home?" echoed Hermione.

"Back in America Forks Washington to be exact" said Harry.

"Are you going back?" asked Hermione quietly.

"You're always going to be Harry's best friend, you have nothing to fear from us" said Edward softly.

Hermione looked ready to faint she wasn't used to people being able to read her apart from Ron and Harry. Worst was she was sure she had been hiding it well so Harry didn't pick up on it.

"Edward can read minds Mione, Alice can see the future and Jasper is an Empath" said Harry softly "Rosalie has her beauty, Emmett his strength, Esme her love and Carlisle his compassion"

"Oh" said Hermione sending both Jasper and Edward a weary look.

"Don't worry though, they don't go broadcasting you're thoughts and feelings" soothed Harry he still hasn't let her go.

"Now that I've found you I'm not letting you out of my sight again" said Harry.

Hermione finally felt reassured she hadn't lost her best friend.

"Did Dumbledore force you to change him?" asked Hermione - something Dumbledore would have done if Voldemort survived.

"No, he apparated himself to America fatally wounded we did what we could" explained Edward.

"Thank you" whispered Hermione her gratefulness shining though like a beacon.

"Think nothing off it" said Edward.

"How are the others? How long have I been asleep?" whispered Hermione.

"Not long and we don't know the others haven't woken yet" replied Harry.

"The Potion's are finally ready" said an exhausted looking Severus.

"Thank you Severus why don't you go and get some rest? There's nothing more you can do right now … not as exhausted as you are" said Harry; he had a gaunt look around him. Dobby took him some food, which he gratefully ate afterwards he swallowed a dreamless sleeping potion and was dead to the world for another twelve hours.

"How long was Severus in prison for?" asked Hermione.

"Three weeks" said Harry.

"He looks really ill for someone in that short a time" frowned Hermione.

"Yeah but after everything he's had to do to save the ungrateful Wizards and Witches has probably taken its toll on him" whispered Harry. He had no idea how right he was.

"I guess so" whispered Hermione.

"We need Kreacher to get the pendant with Dumbledore's Horcrux in it" said Edward. He had spent time talking to Harry's parents and learned more about the wizarding world than he had anticipated.

James Potter was very knowledgeable.

"Horcrux? Dumbledore?" gasped Hermione; Harry managed to get her hair out of the way before she was spectacularly sick all over the floor. Which was gone with the flick of Harry's hand.

"Yeah he only made one though Hermione so we don't have to worry" soothed Harry.

"Why can't you shout on him?" asked Rosalie.

"I'd rather leave that for Regulus he's a very unpleasant House elf" said Harry.

"That's true the thing always spoke about Regulus" nodded Hermione looking weak and tired already. Carlisle was already feeding five different potions that Severus had brewed to the children. Severus had already given the potion to Draco and Regulus before he too took them.

"Take them Hermione" soothed Harry.

"I'm not sleeping anymore" whined Hermione.

"You need to get better! That is not going to happen unless you sleep and eat you are too weak to walk yet" said Harry.

"Fine" groaned Hermione, now she could see why Harry hated the hospital wing.

"Thank you" said Harry giving her the potions and kissing her forehead as the dreamless sleeping potion began to work.

"I've never seen people healing and getting better so miraculously!" said Carlisle.

"That's the beauty of the potions" said Harry nodding his head agreeing with Carlisle.

"Why do you not let the Muggle world have those potions do you know how many people you would save?" asked Carlisle.

"Muggles do not react to our potions as well as Witches and Wizards do" explained Harry softly. "Unless they were a squib or even a child of a squib"

"What on earth is a squib?" asked Emmett.

"A normal person being born into the line of Witches and Wizards…they are usually abandoned sent to orphanages when it becomes apparent they don't have magic" sighed Harry sadly.

"They do that to their own blood?" gasped Rosalie completely appalled.

"Put it this way how would you like to be surrounded by people able to do magic but unable to do any yourself?" asked Harry.

"That's not the reason they do it though is it! They are embarrassed!" commented Rosalie.

"Some do have the child's best interests at heart but you are right some are embarrassed" nodded Harry sadly.

"So it doesn't work on normal people?" asked Carlisle changing the subject before it could get heated.

"No, sometimes he doesn't work on magical people too it just depends on how ill or dying you are" said Harry.

"I see" said Carlisle.

"So none of the potions would work on us?" asked Emmett curiously.

"They probably would, we are classed as magical creatures" said Harry.

"How long will the sleeping potions last?" asked Carlisle.

"It can last up to twelve hours maybe longer if the person needs it" said Harry.

"Well I think it's time we hunted" said Carlisle.

"How about we just go to Tom's?" asked Harry.

"I suppose we could" said Carlisle

"As long as we can have a look around Diagon Ally" said Edward, James had made it sound so surreal he wanted to see for himself.

"Done" grinned Harry.

"Let's go then" beamed Esme, a family outing for the first time in the Wizarding world, maybe now she might be able to paint something for Harry to remember when he came back to America. She just hoped he would now that he had his friends back, he might not want to. She asked Alice about it and Alice said that all outcomes Harry comes back with them so she was fine for now.

"Who want's to learn another magical way of travelling?" grinned Harry mischievously.

"How?" asked Emmett jumping up and down, Alice did the same already knowing what they were doing. She went over to the fireplace and shouted 'LEAKY CAULDRON' the others did the same and before Harry knew it - it was his turn, Edward fallowed suit and they were finally together again. Sitting in the booth at the corner Tom grinned gleefully and bought them all the blood they could or would need. As usual Harry didn't drink as much as the rest of the Cullen's.

First place they went was Honeydukes - Blood Pops to be exact as they couldn't eat anything else. Harry did buy lots of different kinds of chocolates and sweets for his friends. Knowing they all had sweet tooth's plus chocolate helped them get better.

The eight vampires stepped out of Honeydukes with massive lolly pops in their mouths.

* * *

Will there be a potion to help vampires concieve? will there be one to stop the blood thirst? will there be one to age them so they dont have to repeat high school over and over again? will harrys friends go back with him or stay behind? will i have them become vampires? or only do so when he has no other choice? will there be something wrong with Severus? R&R plz


	14. Chapter 14

Another Beginning

A/N - This Chapter is extra long since it's been a while since I updated...expect a new chapter up sooner than its taken this time! Twilight Hour will be updated tomorrow! enjoy

Chapter 14

"That's Fred and George's shop or used to be" sighed Harry sadly.

"What kind of shop did they run?" asked Esme although she had a really good idea already. She took snaps of the beautiful shop, the tall man wasn't moving, and the hat was stuck in mid air. The shop front was full of dust and muck like it had been abandoned for a very long time.

"A joke shop they loved it they actually started it with the money I gave them from the Tri-wizard tournament" replied Harry grinning softly as he remembered the first time he had entered the shop.

"These Blood pops are actually really good, I'm going to stock up on them for when I go back" said Jasper softly it would help his control so much better.

"That's a great idea!" beamed Alice happily seeing Jasper going back and looking better than ever. She hated how in pain he always looked around the humans. Now she saw him in school laughing and joking! Not one hint of pain in his features.

"You can have them ordered too" said Harry hyperly.

"What do you mean?" frowned Jasper.

"I mean they can send them to you via owl" said replied Harry.

"Can you come back in with me?" asked Jasper, this world was all so strange sure he was good at adapting but this world was still so weird. They walked around in cloaks that looked like dresses without cars and with very weird modes of transportation.

"Why don't we all go and order some?" asked Alice jumping up and down, she hadn't felt so hyper before…there must have been something in those blood pops! Perhaps sugar? The rest groaned at her enthusiastic response.

"I'm going to take some pictures" said Esme softly.

"I will go with her" said Carlisle "Get some for me." a small smile on his face his children hadn't gone this long without fighting for such a long time it was a great feeling. They fought sure and made up, but it had yet to happen since Harry had entered their lives. He wanted to see more of this world as well. It was so fascinating after all those years of believing he knew everything - and realising how wrong he was. There was a world beyond his own! And Carlisle was determined to learn everything he could about this world.

"Carlisle that marble place is a bank if you want you can change the money into Galleons" shouted Harry walking back into Honeydukes.

"This place is amazing Carlisle" remarked Esme watching children fly around on brooms, mothers shouting at their children to be careful everyone was so carefree and happy. Then she remembered why they were happy - and it had come at the expense of Harry nearly dying for them all.

"I wonder if they truly expected a child to defeat a monster while they cowered in their homes" said Carlisle looking around in slight disappointment.

"I hope not" said Esme just as disappointedly. She snapped a picture of Gringotts; this was a place she was going to paint that was for sure. The marble gleamed and sparkled the building looked so out of place in this mismatched cobbled street they called Diagon Alley.

Carlisle got surprisingly respectful looks from the Goblins as he converted some of his money into Galleons. He wasn't going away from here without buying a few good books. Maybe a few trinkets to remember this world by.

"Beautiful" gasped Esme not even turning her nose up at the ugly goblins. To her it was just amazing to see them; to her they had been nothing but fairytale creatures. To think if Carlisle hadn't saved her she wouldn't be enjoying this world right now.

"Mesmerising" mumbled Carlisle he couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere.

-0

"Can we have five boxes delivered to the states?" asked Harry confidently. He already had two boxes in his hands one box had big ones and the other had smaller ones.

"We can have them Portkey'd to you're home" said the old woman kindly.

"That would be fantastic" beamed Harry happily, writing down Carlisle's name and address down on the information sheet. He put down his key number for them to take the money from his account.

"Thank you" said Jasper kindly.

"You're welcome dear" she said softly, she knew what they were and also knew the significance of their eye colour. She had nothing but respect for them. For that she actually brought out another box of the blood pops and handed them over free of charge. Protesting didn't get them anywhere eventually they gave up and took them; another round of thanks the vampires left the premises.

"Let's go to Gringotts I don't want to keep using my key just in case" said Harry he wanted no one to know he was here until Dumbledore was called before the Wizengamont to be punished for his deeds.

"Let's go then" said Jasper, withholding a gasp as Harry effortlessly shrunk the blood pops and put them in his pocket. It still surprised them all no matter how many months went by. They hoped they would get used to it, but it wasn't something you should get used to. Magic was a wonderful thing that should always be admired.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" asked Harry when he saw Carlisle and Esme coming out of Gringotts.

"I did indeed" said Carlisle awe still clear in his voice.

"I'm going to get some money I'll be out in a minute" grinned Harry happily going in.

The younger Cullen's all followed him in, wanting to see what had made their 'Father' so awed. They were pretty much speechless themselves they didn't even need to ask Harry what they were - as it was pretty damn obvious.

"I always thought they were tales" gasped Rosalie too surprised to screw her face up in disgust.

"I think it may have been Squibs or Muggle Born witches who wrote those tales. They are pretty much true to the saying; they are nasty little buggers - especially if someone is trying to steal money from their banks. Do you know they have a dragon down there" smirked Harry pointing down to the very bowls of Gringotts where the vaults full of bulging money lay.

"A Dragon?" gasped Alice in astonishment.

"Yeah there's books on them with pictures of real dragons you could get one if you like" smiled Harry handing his key over, the Goblin gasped and his eyes went straight to the tell all sign that it was Harry Potter - the famous lightening bolt scar usually hidden behind the bangs of messy hair Harry usually supported.

"I must get one!" Squealed Alice happily.

"Mr. Potter you have come back at last" beamed the Goblin.

"Keep this between us Griphook no one; never mind Dumbledore must know I am here" said Harry sternly.

"We keep all contact confidential here at Gringotts how may I help you?" replied Griphook.

"I'd like to take money out of my vault, five thousand galleons and twenty thousand Dollars" said Harry quietly.

"No problem, can I have you're key?" asked Griphook.

"I've not seen it in years…Dumbledore always got me my stuff" said Harry looking slightly embarrassed.

"No problem just sign this" said Griphook, Harry looked it over and it was just permission to recall his keys with magic. He signed it and Griphook clicked his fingers and keys magically appeared on the counter.

"Here you are Mr. Potter" said Griphook very quietly knowing the teen would hear him being a vampire.

Harry slid over a key he recognized from his first year when Hagrid took him. Someone else he missed dearly, he just hoped Hagrid liked him after what he was going to do with Dumbledore. For some ungoggly reason Hagrid was loyal to Dumbledore - perhaps when he realizes what he had done he would forgive him. He also swore he would make sure Hagrid had his wand back, or well at least allowed to buy a new one. He now remembered everything with a clarity he hadn't before - so he remembered the conversation he had with Hagrid about his wand.

The money was handed over, along with a dragon hide wallet, with his initials on it. He was told his father had made it for him, and it was put into the vault along with everything else people had managed to salvage from Godric's Hollow.

"Thank you" said Harry he was thankful for Jasper who calmed him down. His parents always made him overly emotional but he had always been able to handle it. Knowing them a little better thanks to the portrait had made him feel even more emotional.

"Come on then" grinned Alice trying to get the good mood back. Which she did, Harry smiled softly and agreed together they left Gringotts. Harry had put the money away and also the keys from his vaults. He had gotten Griphook to give him a summary for every vault he had which the Goblin gladly did.

They went into the other shops, buying a variety of different things, but the most bought was books. It wasn't just Carlisle they were all buying different books. Alice mostly picked the animal books, Jasper the history books as usual, Edward picked a few different ones but Carlisle bought two or three from every section.

"Don't buy that" said Harry coming up behind Carlisle.

"Why not? I want to see how he managed to defeat a werewolf" said Carlisle frowning.

"He didn't, he was a fraud who befriended the man who really did then Obliviated him…told the story in his own way which is a load of bull. I should know I had him for an entire year…he tried to Obliviate me and my best friend Ron but the spell rebounded on him and he's in St. Mungo's" grinned Harry.

"I see" said Carlisle sliding the book into place, reminding himself to stay clear of Gilderoy Lockhart's books.

It wasn't long before they were back in Potter Manor, now that Harry knew what it looked like he could apparate them back.

"Harry sir your Wheezy is awake" said Dobby softly.

"Thanks Dobby have you given him something to eat?" asked Harry already making his way up the rest trailing behind him.

"Yes sir" said Dobby before popping away.

"Harry?" whispered Ron looking faint.

"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" asked Harry sitting down at the bottom of his bed.

"I'm much better…I never thought you would come…I was so sure you believed us dead…despite what Mione said" whispered Ron he couldn't raise his voice because when he did it hurt too much.

"I did I only came to Azkaban to get Severus and Draco" said Harry "I got more than I bargained for…and Dumbledore has bitten off more than he can chew" Harry ended in a snarl.

Ron would have been petrified and confused if not for the fact he knew why Harry was so angry. Everyone had known not to mess with Harry's friends in school, they could do what they liked to Harry but Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George and Luna were to be left alone. Cho had learned that the hard way, she had been flicking food at Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had gone crazy, levitating the potatoes and strawberry ice cream he had flung it directly at her. He hadn't bothered that he got detention for three weeks for it. No one had bothered Luna after that, the leaving feast Luna was with them for no one had stolen her things for once in her entire time at being at Hogwarts.

"I want to help" demanded Ron, who began coughing and wheezing at the sharp pains in his throat.

"Don't hurt yourself, and of course I'll let you help" soothed Harry.

"Who are all these Vampires?" asked Ron quietly.

"This is my extended family, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward" smiled Harry proudly. "They are couples yes before you ask" grinned Harry he could always predict what Ron was going to say.

"Did Dumbledore have you turned?" asked Ron his eyes were cold and hard - it hurt Harry to see this but realized Azkaban couldn't have been kind to his best friend.

"No, I defeated Voldemort, but a Death Eater got me with a cutting curse I apparated myself to America…outside the Cullen's house they turned me so I didn't die" said Harry softly.

Ron grinned when he heard Harry say he had defeated Voldemort. He had always known and believed Harry could do it. If for no other reason to avenge his parents and keep his friends safe.

"Good for you mate!" smirked Ron before turning to the Cullen's "And thank you without you none of this would be possible" his voice showing his gratefulness and seriousness.

"You're welcome" smiled Carlisle still standing with Esme wrapped in his arms.

"Here is something to eat Wheezy" said Dobby coming in with another bowl of soup for him.

"Dobby I just ate" groaned Ron, Harry had to stop himself laughing it was the first time he had seen Ron turn down food. It was almost as if he had ended up in an alternative reality.

"Are you alright about me being a vampire?" asked Harry insecurely.

"Of course! It doesn't bother me" said Ron honestly.

"What about everything you said in third year…" said Harry looking slightly confused.

"I was thirteen Harry!" said Ron with exasperation deep within his voice…and he hadn't been sent to Azkaban by the so called Leader of the light side and betrayed by most of his family.

"Oh ok" said Harry relieved.

"Did the Weasley's survive?" asked Ron looking ready to kill.

The Cullen's looked confused.

"They haven't been seen from since I thought you had all died…I'm so sorry Ron" said Harry sadly.

"What did we miss?" frowned Carlisle.

"My parents and older brothers took a Portkey they had sad looks on their faces…which I only understood when I was Portkey'd to Azkaban" said Ron angrily.

Esme gasped her shoulders were heaving as if she was really crying. However, tears refused to come; it hurt her to think that someone could betray their own blood that way. She could never imagine doing anything of the sort...she hated the fact that people could do that had children and the ones who wouldnt couldnt have children.

"I'll help you get revenge if you want" said Rosalie angrily.

"Good" smirked Ron evilly. He ate the soup slowly as his stomach started to get used to real proper food for once in years.

Harry hadn't been happier in years; his best friends were getting on well with his family. Harry hugged Rosalie when Ron finally succumbed to sleep. Whispering a quiet thank you, he knew she didn't like getting attached to humans - but she was doing it for him. If she could blush this would be the one time she would be. She hugged him back, glad that her efforts were being noticed.

"I'm proud of you" whispered Emmett hugging her from behind.

She beamed slightly upon seeing the approval on her families face, she wasn't used to so much positive attention and she found she rather liked it. Perhaps she should be nicer to people - if it made her family happier that's all she wanted.

Again Harry was changing the Cullen family without realizing it Carlisle was thinking the same thing Edward nodded his head along with Carlisle upon hearing his thoughts. The two shared secret smiles before going their own ways.

* * *

What did you think of that? will everyone be ok with him being a vampire? what kind of revenge will i have on Dumbledore? or will I get straight to the point and have him arrested? will he recieve the dementors kiss right there? or Azkaban for life? or only be put on house arrest for defeating Grindelwald? or Azkaban then soul sucked out? R&R plz


	15. Chapter 15

Another Beginning

Chapter 15

"Dobby why are you sleeping beside the boiler?" demanded Harry, his voice was very cold and hard. Dobby actually began looking very nervous, he hadn't ever heard Harry speaking to him like that before. He had a feeling he had done something very wrong, and he didn't know what it was so he began blabbing apologies and backing away in fright.

"Stop apologizing!" snapped Harry a very constipated look on his face, he was very angry that Dobby thought he wasn't supposed to sleep at all. He felt like exploding but the poor house elf didn't deserve it. After all its how he was treated all the time.

"Sorry Harry Potter Sir" whimpered Dobby.

"Where did you sleep in Hogwarts?" demanded Harry angrily.

"On zi floors Harry Potter sir, or the cupboards" said Dobby waiting on the hit to come.

"Damn it" snarled Harry.

Walking away he started emptying a massive cupboard of all its towels and enlargened it. Putting a four poster bed, only small enough for two house elves in it in the corner. Putting a cupboard, dresser with a lamp and giving the room a lick of white paint until Dobby decided what he wanted to do with it.

"What are you doing?" asked Rosalie she looked confused and slightly angry.

"Making a room for Dobby" said Harry "Do you know where he was sleeping? The bloody boiler cupboard!" Harry finished with a snarl.

"Dobby!" yelled Harry.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf still looking nervous.

"This is your new room…what colour would you like the walls?" asked Harry softly, seemingly not angry anymore.

Dobby peeked into the cupboard and gasped in shock, it was very big and had a bed! He had never had a bed before never in his life. It looked so comfortable and he had a cupboard and drawers for all his precious things. He couldn't believe that this room was his, he looked up at Harry again and couldn't help but look in awe.

"Emerald Green Harry Potter sir" said Dobby, it made him feel safe, Harry's eyes always did. He had known Harry really liked him and trusted him but never to this extent to give him his own room. It was Harry that saved his life from Malfoy, for sure he would have been killed if he had gotten back to Malfoy Manor for ruining his plans.

"Ok" said Harry grinning softly, the walls were beautiful within seconds.

Harry wished he could cry for what happened next, Dobby took out a black sock and stuck it in his drawer.

"I can get you some socks if that's what you want Dobby there's no need to keep that one" said Rosalie kindly.

"No I want to keep it!" said Dobby despairingly thinking Rosalie would take it regardless.

"The sock was mine when I was in second year, Dobby belonged to the Malfoy's he was abused and they forced him to hurt himself for his misdeeds. The only way to free a house elf is if their master gives them a sock. The diary belonged to Malfoy that much you knew, I put my sock in it and forced it into Malfoy's hands. He didn't want to carry it so forced Dobby to take it, I whispered to Dobby to open it…he found my sock inside…and it freed him," explained Harry softly.

"I see I understand Dobby" smiled Rosalie sadly. It was Dobby's security blanket or more like sock but still it's his comfort.

"Thank you Rosalie" beamed Dobby, he was calling them all by their names, the Cullen's had all but demanded it.

"You're welcome" sighed Rosalie.

"Get some sleep I don't want you up before eight" said Harry sternly.

"Yes Harry sir" said Dobby wide eyed, he had never been allowed to sleep in before. He was being treated like a child, and found it really weird but he was so grateful none the less.

"Goodnight" said Harry shutting the door, the handle and lock magically moved with Harry's wand making sure it was low enough for Dobby to reach. Before putting a gold plague up which read Dobby's room.

"He really adores you doesn't he?" smiled Rosalie softly.

"Yes I think it was gratitude at first…I was the only one to treat him like a human, in the end I'd like to think he came to like me as a normal person and it's not gratitude now" said Harry softly.

"I know he likes you…the sock is proof of that" murmured Rosalie.

"Has everyone fed?" asked Harry kindly.

"Yes don't worry, if we get hungry there's those blood pops we can have" said Rosalie reassuringly.

"Neville and Luna's awake" said Carlisle from the sick room, but everyone heard him alright.

Harry rushed up to see his two other friends, he noticed Hermione and Ron had woken up with the commotion. Neville and Luna looked worse for wear and completely confused.

"Is that you Harry or am I dreaming?" whispered Luna looking exhausted.

"It's me Lune" smiled Harry his little nickname for her.

"Harry!" said Luna with a little more relief this time, she tried to hug him but was unable to do so. Harry helped her out by hugging her she leaned in unable to believe he was there.

"What happened? Did you defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore tell you the truth?" whispered Luna wearily.

"I did indeed defeat Voldemort, but I found to in Azkaban when I went to get Draco and Severus. Dumbledore decided to stab them in the back and I went to get them" said Harry softly.

"How did you end up a vampire? I'm surprised Dumbledore would associate with a supposed 'dark creature'" sneered Luna.

"Why do they all think Dumbledore got someone to turn you" sighed Edward rolling his eyes.

"You don't get it do you? Dumbledore was desperate to win this way, that he would have me broken and kill Voldemort for revenge…not caring that it might cause my death…if I died before Voldemort was killed … he would have had me turned by a vampire if it suited him" said Harry.

"This man needs taken down" snapped Carlisle angrily.

"Oh yes he will be" said Luna her beautiful blue eyes were narrowed and looked like blue chips.

"Yes he will" sighed Harry with or without his help his friends seemed hell bent on revenge. Not that he blamed them all that time in Azkaban, he was just glad they were all still there if not a little cool and sarcastic. However, he had went through hell and changed too so it might be alright. He just hoped they remained as happy and friendly with him as they were before. It was his fault they were in Azkaban he had befriended them knowing Voldemort was after him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what that man did" snarled Edward angrily, wanting nothing more than to go over there and shake some sense into Harry.

"Oh Harry I thought you would learn as you got older…I guess I'm wrong" sighed Hermione shaking her head in exasperation.

"We have minds of our own, we love you and would have followed you to death if it meant helping you. Its what friends and family does" tutted Hermione exasperated.

"None of it would have happened if it wasn't for me" protested Harry.

"You're right I would have died in my first year" said Hermione matter of factly.

"I would have died in my first year too" said Ginny.

"We would have been dead too, you know Voldemort hated the Weasley's and Prewitt's my uncles were killed before Voldemort was defeated by you first time round remember?" said Ron.

"What you don't know was that I planned on killing myself that night when Cho was bothering me. I was so sick of being bullied for being different, I was going to get some poison from Severus' potions cabinet" said Luna "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here either"

"Yeah it sure is your fault we might as well leave" said Hermione nodding her head as if she had just come to her senses.

Carlisle smiled softly, unable to believe that Harry had influenced their lives so much. It was no wonder they were all so loyal and happy to befriend Harry. It goes to show that one person could and would change the course of the future.

The Cullen's were basically all beaming, knowing they had finally gotten though to their suborn friend.

"Fair enough" smiled Harry happily.

"Neville are you ok?" asked Harry hesitantly. The boy hadn't said a word since he woke up.

"What do you plan on doing to Dumbledore?" said Neville his voice horse but angry.

"Taking him down after you are all well again…let him see how he handles Azkaban Prison" said Harry angrily.

"How are Fred and George?" asked Ron looking worriedly at his brother.

"Spoke to them before they got here they are fine" said Harry softly reassuring his friend.

"Oh that's good" sighed Ron relieved.

"What about my Gran?" asked Neville.

"I don't know Nev, I've been training in seclusion for the past two years after I found out about you all dying" sighed Harry.

"We will find out so do not worry" soothed Carlisle.

They all had something to eat before drinking a dreamless sleeping potion. Esme told them that Severus, Regulus and Draco were awake and getting something to eat too. The potion supply was great and they didn't have to worry about running out anytime soon.

* * *

Now what did you think of that? so what will happen to Dumbledore? will i go against the norm and have everyone torturing him then kill him? before covering up the murder and leaving? or will he just end up in Azkaban? just remember everyone there is very bitter and angry and want revenge! so what will happen? R&R plz


	16. Chapter 16

Another Beginning

Chapter 16

It was a week later that Hermione, Ron, Regulus, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Severus and Draco were better. They had lost the paleness that resulted in Azkaban, sitting out back in the sun. Their faces when they first saw Harry sparkling had sent Harry into hysterics. They had gawped at him for a good five minutes, even longer when they heard him laugh. It was then they realized the bad was behind them, they were going to be fine now.

Severus hadn't left the sitting room when he was better, he spent days talking to Lily. Harry unfortunately heard everything he said, along with his extended family. Severus felt so much guilt for not protecting Harry properly, and for treating him the way he had. His mother as Harry predicted forgave Severus, and Harry knew deep in his heart that Severus had begun to forgive himself - finally.

"Coffee Severus?" asked Harry kindly.

"Thank you Harry" smiled Severus gratefully taking one.

That's another thing that had changed, Severus- it was like seeing a brand new person there. The first time he had called him by his given name had made him nearly fall over his own feet vampire or not. The smile was blinding, he had fixed his nose and teeth with a tan he looked well handsome. Lily had told him so too causing Harry to see Severus blushing for the first time in his life.

"You're welcome" grinned Harry happily.

"So when are we going to the ministry?" asked Hermione, she had asked him that every single day. As if she was trying to wear down his resistance, make him want to rush into it so Hermione would stop asking.

"Today" sighed Harry, honest if he hadn't known it he would have assumed it was Ron asking.

"Good" smirked Hermione his chocolate brown eyes going cold and hard.

"I have two pensieve's here, Severus, Draco are you coming or do you want to use these and stay out of it?" asked Harry curiously.

"We are coming" said Draco his blue eyes like chips reminding Harry of Lucius Malfoy on this occasion.

Harry swung around to look at Severus to see what he would say.

"I'm in" snarled Severus angrily, after everything he had done for the wizarding world this was how Dumbledore had repaid him- damn right he wanted vengeance and he would get. He wouldn't hide away like a rat and miss all the fun - not for anything in this world.

Harry grinned looking like a cat that caught a canary.

"Then we are on" was all he had to say.

"You need to call Kreacher first" demanded Harry, they needed Dumbledore's Horcrux before they went any further.

"Kreacher!" shouted Regulus Black loudly.

"MASTER REGULUS!" shrieked the house elf falling to its knees wide eyed.

It was blubbering apologizes and saying how sorry he was that the house at Grimmauld place had been killed with half bloods.

"The family you loved so much followed a half blood actually, which is exactly what Lord Voldemort was" said Harry off handily.

The poor thing squeaked and started shaking violently at the mention of Voldemort's name. Remembering what he had been though, being forced to drink poison for that monster.

"Magic is magic Kreacher the most powerful wizards or our time are half bloods and the brightest of us are Muggle born's" smirked Harry, not affected by the elf.

"He cannot help it, the Black's have instilled it in him so much that he believes it" said Severus watching the elf with pity.

"Kreacher can you get me the pendant I gave you?" asked Regulus patting the elves head soothingly.

"I kept it safe I did…so the half blood Dumbledore couldn't get it even if he was staying there" whimpered Kreacher piteously.

"Oh the poor thing" murmured Esme looking so lost and sad.

"That thing is the reason Sirius is dead! He lied to me he should be grateful I didn't kill it" snarled Harry quite angrily.

No one replied to that they didn't know what they could say.

"He caused my brothers death?" gawped Regulus not knowing if he should be appalled or angry.

"Yeah found out later that Bella had managed to get a hold of him" sighed Harry, feeling defeated. He couldn't even stay angry at a house elf, all he felt was pity mostly.

"Ah, that bitch better be glad she's dead" said Regulus angrily.

Kreacher was watching his master wide eyed, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth, he knew better than to say anything though. Despite everything Kreacher was loyal to the House Of Black.

"We need to pendant get it" said Regulus demandingly but softly.

"Yes Master Regulus" nodded Kreacher popping away.

"We do not have the sword of Gryffindor" said Severus.

"Don't worry, I think vampire venom will work…basilisk venom worked on the diary" murmured Harry thoughtfully.

"Very well" nodded Severus.

Kreacher was back, holding out a pendant to Regulus, his nose buried in the carpet. As he bowed low to Regulus, thanking Kreacher he took the pendant and handed it over to Harry. Harry laughed, finding it utterly ironic that Voldemort and Dumbledore had put pieces of their souls into identical pendants.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Just surprised how much Dumbledore and Voldemort are alike" snorted Harry very humanly. He showed Severus the pendant and he just smirked finding it amusing too. Harry thought about human blood, imagining it pumping though someone's veins, the venom started pooling in his mouth. Instead of swallowing it he dropped the pendant and spat on it. The piece of soul began sizzling and disappearing in a puff of smoke - Harry had been right the Vampire Venom had been enough.

"There now we can take the bastard down" snapped Harry.

"Let's go" said Hermione, she had been looking forward to this since the day she woke up.

"Just don't kill him" murmured Harry wearily, this new Hermione scared him really she did. She was so hell bent on vengeance he actually feared he would need to break her out of Azkaban again.

"We are all going to apparate, hold on to one of us" said Harry clearly, only the vampires couldn't apparate, so Draco ended up with Alice and Jasper clasped onto him. Severus ended up with Carlisle and Esme, and Harry had Edward wrapped around him. Regulus and the others went on their own after them, needless to say when they entered madam Bones office she passed out.

"Finally" murmured Harry he thought she would never come around.

"You're dead!" was the first thing she blurted out as if she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her.

"No actually just smuggled into Azkaban" snapped Hermione her arms crossed a look of rage on her usually happy features.

"You were arrested! Who busted you out?" asked Bones looking at Draco and Severus.

"They were arrested wrongly, they were innocent, spies that helped bring the downfall of Lord Voldemort! Without them I would have died as well" snarled Harry taking control of the situation.

"Do you have proof?" asked Madam Bones calming down and getting her wits around her which she had lost since they entered the room.

"Why do you think I'm here?" asked Harry rolling his eyes.

"Harry be nice!" Esme rebuked.

"Sorry Esme" murmured Harry he would have blushed bright red if he had been able.

His friends all muffled their laughter finding the whole thing amusing. Harry would have glared at them but he didn't have the heart to - because he had been told off about his language of all things - it was new, nice for the first time he felt remotely normal with a family of his own.

"We need you to gather the Wizengamont right now for an emergency meeting" said Severus.

"Dumbledore will come, his curiosity will be peaked as it were" sneered Harry in satisfaction, Severus nodded his head to indicate he was right.

"What does this have to do with Headmaster Dumbledore?" frowned Madam Bones.

"I think you should look at all these, then decide for yourself" said Harry pushing the pensieve forward. The Cullen's looked at the bowl curiously, it looked like wind caught in the bowl or clear liquid water. They suddenly felt an urge to touch it, Harry realized at the last minute what they were doing, but it was too late they were immersed in the memories, Madam Bones and Harry went in right after, I wasn't long before everyone had joined them.

"Sorry Harry" said a very embarrassed Esme.

"It's fine I did the same thing" sighed Harry shaking his head, which was true its how he found out about Neville's parents.

So Harry was forced along with his family to watch his memories again, as if once wasn't enough. His vampire family looked as though they wanted to cry, everyone else able to cry were crying other than Severus. Regulus for having to see his brother in the shack an old man spent years in Azkaban then him dying.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie all brought him into a tight hug comforting even though he didn't need it. It was nice to be thought of and hugged so he didn't complain once. His friends were next, and Harry felt so much love that he felt fit to burst. If Jasper's uneasiness was anything to go by he was feeling it too.

"I will reconvene the Wizengamont immediately" said Madam Bones looking furious.

"Please sit while I get everything ready" said Madam Bones, gesturing them to sit down after conjuring up enough seats for them. Her magic was very strong, she was furious and when people felt so much emotion their magic reacted too. Thankfully she was a full grown witch and she wasn't going to blow anything up like he did his aunt.

"Thank you" said Esme kindly, sitting down right next to her husband.

"Welcome" murmured Madam Bones, gathering papers and spelling them away, before she too went away herself.

"Do you think anything will happen to him? I just feel like he's going to get away with it" sighed Neville, his Gran had told him about the influence Dumbledore had.

"No, he cant memories inside a pensive cannot be falsified, memories on top of a pensive can be falsified if they are good at it" explained Severus in his teacher voice only a little warmer than usual.

"The memory of the prophecy was on top" frowned Harry.

Severus said nothing, he wasn't sure what to think … or if anything in this world was what it seemed anymore.

They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes - most did Edward wasn't so lucky actually. As he had to sit and listen to everyone's thoughts, which was enough to drive a normal human insane. Thankfully Edward wasn't human and couldn't be driven insane.

"She's coming" murmured Edward. "Five minutes then they will all be here, she wants us to go down in ten minutes - she isn't happy with Dumbledore and wants to surprise the life out of him"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Right that's it set up for five minutes I'd like you all to wait for about ten minutes before you come in" smirked Madam Bones, she was confused when no one asked her why.

"No problem" said Harry nodding his head.

"Good" said Madam Bones forcefully. "I shall see you all then"

* * *

Oooo Dumbledore's in trouble! na na na na whats gonna happen? will dumbledore be given the dementors kiss? or will he be sentenced azkaban? will they parade him though the streets of Diagon Ally? let everyone have a piece of him? or will they bring back the capital punishment? hung by the neck till death? im going towards the last one actually just to be different lol the wizarding world is backwards and i just want to prove how backwards they can be...or we can bring in sparky (the electric chair) or hm lethal potion? (injections) LMAOOOO im going crazy here hey ho never mind too much caffine today anyhooose R&R plz

God i'm so hyper and its midnight gah! sleep need sleep enjoy the chapter though

Sorry there isint two updates tonight. Take care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 17 **

**No Closer To Finding Out Why **

* * *

The people gathered were waiting rather impatiently for the ten minutes to finally come to an end. Hermione had murmured that it remembered her of the times her parents had sent her to the corner of the room for being naughty. Everyone had laughed at that - the thought of Hermione ever being naughty. She was or had been a girl who always followed the rules and treated everyone with respect even if they didn't deserve it. The name Severus Snape rang a few bells but no one would say anything - not now. Professor Snape was different from the Severus Snape they had gotten to know over the past god knows how many days. It seemed as if the death of Lord Voldemort had finally lifted a weight of him, and of course speaking to Lily had taken a lot more than just weights from him.

"Dumbledore is here" said Edward "He's curious, cautious wondering what's going on…but he doesn't suspect anything amiss. Madam Bones is actually really good…I wouldn't have thought she had been furious ten minutes ago" he finished his head cocked to the side as he listened some more.

"It doesn't matter if he's cautious he's going down" snarled Harry angrily.

"What I do not understand…is why he doesn't know we got out, I mean surely it's been in the papers?" sighed Severus agitated, he feared quite rightfully so that Dumbledore would make sure they were killed if he knew. He must have something up his sleeve, he was sure of it. Severus knew Dumbledore wasn't stupid, and was a Slytherin to the core. He had seen a side of Dumbledore that would shock most people, he wasn't all good and light as he pretended he was.

"That is bothering me too" sighed Harry sitting down looking quite sick if it was possible for a vampire to even get ill.

"You could have asked me, Dumbledore doesn't know about the break in…only a few people do. They are stopping it being released because they fear everyone panicking…especially Fudge he thinks he's got a chance to be Minister longer. He doesn't have any idea just how badly hated he is" Edward explained.

"Just like the last time" sneered Severus in disgust, he was truly surprised that Dumbledore didn't know. He knew about the last time, none of the Order member Auror's had been called when Azkaban wards had been breeched then. The repairs that probably needed done in Azkaban were extensive, needless to say the old fool was loosing his touch. He wondered silently if the Auror's investigating the break in realized who had lived in those cells all those years. No doubt their absence has been noted, he wondered if he would die before seeing himself freed. Part of Severus expected the Ministry to flood with Dementors before he could tell them what happened. He had never truly believed he would be able to leave a free man, and knew he would have to pay for the sins of the past.

With a mournful sigh Severus couldn't help but hope that Draco got a fair trial at least. He was young they would surely forgive him, he however, had taught their children and grandchildren they will have heard just how evil and demanding he was. It was seal his guilt in their books when it came to their precious offspring.

"Do not worry so much Severus" murmured a voice, Severus turned around to see who was talking to him, expecting it to be Edward but it was Harry. He knew the teen couldn't read thoughts so where was he getting the impression he was worried? Did the young man already know him well enough to read him? He hoped not. Not that he meant it in a bad way, he had been a spy for the majority of his life and to him people reading him was a very bad thing indeed.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" asked Severus, his voice wasn't as harsh and demanding as it had been through the years. However, his voice held a tone of disbelief and defiance.

"Severus don't be like that" sighed Harry sadly his green eyes dimming slightly. He had thought that they could get on now, however it seemed maybe they were always destined to snipe and snarl at one another. He was obviously nothing like his mother if Severus was aversed to him like that.

"I'm sorry Harry it will take some getting used to…how can you tell?" asked Severus, he had to swallow all sarcastic remarks that were on the tip of his tongue. He was a sarcastic man and by Merlin its how he was, the only one that actually didn't have to put up with his cutting remarks were his mother and Lily both who were dead. So he had no one to curb his sarcastic tendencies. For Lily's son however, long he had left in this world he would try.

"It's not your sarcasm that bothers me Severus, its how defensive you are all the time. I know its hard getting back to normal after looking out for number one all the time" said Harry honestly.

Severus snorted this time a genuine laugh just wavering under his thin pressed lips. "You look after number one? Harry you would have sacrificed yourself if you thought it would save anyone!"

"True, but you better thank Merlin I was like that, otherwise I could have ended up another Voldemort. We had similar childhoods, similar looks, same talents, same want to be something or someone else. Both love Hogwarts to the extreme and we were both fond of Dumbledore. I mean the Dursley's were terrible its not something I rejoice in. I can see why Voldemort wanted revenge…luckily for everyone else I seem to have a thing for saving people instead of killing people" said Harry pointing out the truth to Severus.

Draco's eyes had widened, as friendly as he and Harry had become they hadn't become THAT close. Of course it was no surprise to anyone else there, the Cullen's were a little shocked but were very good at hiding their true emotions like any vampire.

Severus shuddered at the very thought, and he knew Harry was telling the truth he could have very well ended up like Voldemort.

"We need to leave" said Edward standing up.

"What's happening?" asked Harry immediately.

"He's coming!" said Edward, his back stiffening and a growl slipped passed his throat. Obviously whatever Dumbledore was thinking wasn't good, sometimes Harry hated playing catch up with Edward Cullen and he had only known him a while.

"Madam Bones has stopped him, Fudge is going down the hall, they are all going towards Court room ten" said Edward.

"What was he thinking?" asked Severus his eyes meeting Edward's and it looked like an invisible conversation was going on. No doubt there was, both good at listening to people, and hearing them. He remembered thinking to Ron when they had been in first year that Snape could read their minds. It was odd that he had such keen senses even back then whether he knew it or not.

"_He's suspecting something about Azkaban" thought Edward _

"_Not surprised" murmured Severus his black eyes flashing furiously, Harry was like a son to him even if he didn't like admitting it to even himself. He hadn't kept the boy alive all those years to let Dumbledore kill him._

"_He's determined to find Harry prove he's dead or find him and kill him" said Edward, his back stiffening again an very unfamiliar feeling invading him. It was similar to the feelings he had when James had hurt Bella. Only so much deeper and hurtful, he had to talk to someone soon. _

"_Well Harry is the only threat to his power" said Severus dryly, it didn't surprise Severus not much did anymore. Although finding Lily had a portrait had been a shock to his system, Harry Potter it seemed loved pulling the rug from under his feet. Over the years he had been awed and furious with the escapade's he had so foolishly run off on._

"_He can never catch a fucking break!" protested Edward Cullen compared to Harry's life Edward knew he had been very lucky indeed. _

"_You don't know the half of it" said Severus honestly. He doubted he knew it all either come to that, but he knew more than the Cullen's though. Probably not for long, he knew Harry loved irrevocably and unconditionally. The Cullen's would know everything as the years go by. _

"_What does the Potter money and vaults have to do with it?" frowned Edward obviously confused by something Dumbledore thought. _

"_Is that what he's after?" asked Severus intently. _

"_I think so…" Edward trailed off obviously unsure. _

"_Then we best be careful the Potter's are one of the oldest Pureblood families the money has been accumulating over thousands of years. Potter's have always been Auror's for as long as we know. The equivalent to your police officers, most have died rather young apart from Harry's grandparents they had James late in life, and died just after Harry was born. The money from that alone, he's probably the wealthiest Wizard there ever was. Added with the Black money it's no surprise Dumbledore wants it. It's not just money, there will be books, heirlooms and things beyond your wildest imagination" replied Severus sounding stressed. _

"_I see" said Edward utterly gobsmacked. He was rich himself but apparently no where near as rich as Harry. _

Severus quickly but safely pulled himself from Edward Cullen's mind. He found himself standing right back where he started, breaking eye contact he started for the door. He smirked when he heard Harry grumbling about hating when they did that. He obviously knew something had happened, and was quite happy to remain ignorant about it.

* * *

Sorry I Had Planned On Making It Longer But Its 2 AM and I Am Tired! Also I Had Wanted To Get On With The Trial I Guess I'll Just Have To Wait Another Day To Update The Trial What Will Happen To Dumbledore? Will the Wizengamont Be Utterly In Dumbledores pocket? everyone kissed there and then? will harry and the others have to kill to get out of the room alive? will dumbledore have them all under his control? or will money be enough for the once proudly run ministery of magic? R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Beginning**

**Chapter 18**

**Before I begin I want to thank Little-Bast for her ideas - Thanks Hunni **

**ICW - International Council of Wizards Part 1 **

* * *

"Minister Fudge what is going on?" demanded Dumbledore looking around suspiciously. Why had they been called? He was beginning to fear the worst right now. He saw the men coming in and he had never seen them before, they had black robes on and I.C.W written in a beautiful crafted crest on the robe. He knew who they were and would never have imagined them being here of all places. He felt the Portkey in his robes, and calmed down if anything happened at least he knew he would get out of there no problem.

"I don't know!" blustered Fudge looking constipated at having Dumbledore's fury heading his way. Plus he was looking at the new men himself in horror.

"I called them" said Madam Bones standing in the centre of the courtroom. Suddenly the doors of the court room banged open, and in all his glory wearing beautiful crafted robes was Harry Potter himself.

It wasn't the fact Harry stood there that made Dumbledore pale; it was the people behind him. Who were all glaring at him, hate shining though their eyes. If looks could kill Dumbledore knew he would be dead before anything could start or finish should the case be it.

"Expelliamus" said Madam Bones and Dumbledore was disarmed before he knew it.

"He has a Portkey" murmured Edward to Severus not sure what it does but knowing Dumbledore was trying to get it.

"Accio Portkey" chanted Severus and the Portkey went whizzing past before Dumbledore could try and grab it. Dumbledore snarled in anger, causing the Wizengamont members to look at him like they hadn't seen him before. They had never heard Dumbledore loose control like that; sure they heard him raise his voice but never growl with such disgust and anger.

"Apprehend them!" shrieked Fudge looking wide eyed at Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The men he had arrested after the final battle with Dumbledore's permission. He had always hated Snape and it made him undeniably smug when he was finally able to arrest him.

"I don't think so" said Harry coolly, the doors of the court room clicked shut. There was no way anyone could get in or out until the situation was resolved.

"Albus Dumbledore you are arrested on suspicion of treason, unlawful detainment, kidnapping. Reckless endangerment of children and abuse of your position" said Madam Bones and that was just the beginning. To Madam Bones that's what he had done by Portkey'ing the children into Azkaban.

"You are going to believe a Death Eater over me?" asked Dumbledore looking calm and serene.

"This is ridiculous! Arrest those men!" snarled Fudge; he knew if Dumbledore was arrested on those charges he would be out of office before he could say 'Minister' again.

"I want fudge arrested for trying to have me kissed when I was fifteen years old" said Harry coolly.

The I.C.W wizards were doing just that, they had proof of this of course they had seen Madam Bones' pensive. The two people were quickly subdued and sandwiched between two wizards each. They weren't going anywhere; Fudge was sat down on the manacled seat first. They produced Veritaserum, Fudge began squirming and squealing like a little girl when he saw it. Demanding to be let go, that he was the minister of magic and how dare they treat him like that.

"Shut up" snarled the wizard obviously having enough of Fudges' nasally voice. It would drive even an angel or saint insane so it was quite right to silence him as they waited for the Veritaserum to work.

It wasn't long before it was ensnaring Fudge's senses, bewitching his mind making him answer the questions truthfully. Then the questions started leaving no doubt about the truth.

"What's your name?" asked Carter.

"Cornelius Fudge" said Fudge in a monotone.

"Who are you?" asked Carter.

"The Minister of Magic" repeated Fudge, without the 'I'm holler than thou' attitude that usually accompanied him when he said it.

"Did you send Dementors after Harry James Potter when he was fifteen years old? Or ask anyone to do it for you?" asked Carter.

"Yes I sent them after him" murmured Fudge, who was sweating indicating he was failing rather spectacularly at trying to not answer the questions, sent his way.

"Why?" cried furious Wizengamont members, their Minister of magic had tried to kill their hero? Harry Potter at that! Needless to say they were shocked the core.

"I didn't want anyone to know Voldemort was back, I had to discredit the somehow" admitted Fudge.

"So you knew he was back and did nothing?" scoffed Carter in disgust.

"The Dark Mark Snape showed me that night in the hospital wing was proof enough" murmured Fudge.

"Madam Bones if you will act as Minister of Magic" smiled Harry grimly. No one would disagree with the Chosen one now would they? And they were lost and confused, so they quickly agreed as one. Even without the head of the Wizengamont they all anonymously agreed.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" bowed Madam Bones smiling grimly at the honour Harry had bestowed upon her. She swore silently she wouldn't let him down, and she would turn this wrenched Ministry around.

There was a silencing spell put up, Harry and his friends couldn't hear anything happening in the bubble. Even being vampires, didn't help although they could have read their lips if they had been desperate enough.

"That was rather quick…and so not fun" said Emmett looking bored.

"We should be grateful they don't normally use Veritaserum" sneered Severus in disgust.

"My godfather was wrongly accused and sentenced all it would have taken was a drop of that" said Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetie" said Esme hugging Harry softly.

"Not your fault" murmured Harry morosely.

"How long do you reckon he will get?" asked Draco.

"Ten years he didn't actually murder anyone" said Severus looking almost horrified at the fact that Fudge hadn't so his sentence wasn't longer. Severus it seemed hated Fudge almost as much as the Minister hated him.

"I say seven" said Harry.

"I say twelve years" smirked Edward, Harry's jaw dropped of course Edward would know. Shaking his head he was unable to believe the Wizengamont was going to put him away for that long. Then again the I.C.W was there and probably encouraging them to be harder, stop any wanna be criminals thinking they are going to get off lightly.

"Good" grinned Severus ruthlessly. He was dreading his own turn; he knew he would be locked away for sure. He would be lucky if he ever saw the world again before he died. Then again he wasn't sure even if he endured fifteen years of Azkaban he would be sane to see the world again anyway. Then again he had to pay for his sins; he knew that he just hoped they let Draco of lightly.

"Cornelius Fudge you have been forthright stripped of your title and you will be sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban prison" said Carter the spokesperson for the I.C.W's.

"I was told to!" screeched Fudge at the top of his lungs.

But he was quickly silenced and led out no doubt on his way to Azkaban as they spoke. Fudge had soiled the seat where he had sat; his robes were yellow where pee had stained them. Disgust rolled of each and every wizard and witch how could they have allowed that disgusting weasel of a man be minister? Trust to look after their world? With a sigh they realized they were going to have to vote better. Harry let the doors open for Carter, but kept a ward up ensuring no one else could get back in or out apart from that man.

Carter came back not even five minutes later looking extremely satisfied and ready for round two.

Carter grabbed Dumbledore from between his two colleagues' and sat him down on the still wet seat. Dumbledore glared his ice blue eyes almost searing Carter in its intensity. Better still Carter didn't seem all that intimidated by the old man, it was as if Dumbledore was a mere squib and not dangerous to him. The Veritaserum was administered with great difficulty, eventually the two wizards who had held him, forced his head back, pried his jaw apart and poured the potion in.

"What's your first and past name?" asked Carter, obviously done his homework. He obviously didn't want to waste his time hearing the old fool's entire name.

"Albus Dumbledore" said Dumbledore in a bored monotone voice.

"Who are you?" asked Carter.

"Head of the Wizengamont, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and Leader of the Light Order of Merlin first class" said Dumbledore who would have continued if Carter hadn't cut him off with his next question.

"Did you knowingly send Harry Potter to his relatives knowing how he would be treated?" asked Carter. Who gestured to Harry if he wanted to ask the questions he was free to do so.

"Yes"

Harry stepped up clearing his throat almost nervously "Did you know who my pare…Lily and James Potter's real secret keeper was?"

"Yes"

"Who?" asked Harry clearly.

"Peter Pettigrew"

"You let an innocent man rot in Azkaban?" asked Harry his anger mounting. Edward, who had watched, went over to Harry and comfortingly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry calmed down smiled weakly in thanks at Edward and got back to his questioning.

"Yes"

"Why?" demanded Harry.

"I couldn't have him getting free and bringing Harry Potter up…I needed him broken and subservient" admitted Dumbledore, sweating himself now.

"Why did you need him like that?" asked Harry, not half glad he couldn't cry anymore. For he knew if he could he would have tears pouring down his face. Unashamed, he had to some extent always believed this but the conformation hit him hard. Harder than he thought it would at any rate.

"So when he came to Hogwarts he would be easy to control and manipulate" said Dumbledore in that monotone voice.

"How many people have you manipulated to the extent their lives have been made a living hell?" asked Harry his entire body shaking with anger.

"Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry Potter" murmured Dumbledore.

"How Severus Snape?" asked Carter stepping forward resuming his questioning.

"I made sure the Marauders were nasty to him, a few spells here and there didn't hurt them. It made them stronger and Snape weaker, it worked beautifully he joined Voldemort. It wasn't long later he became my spy, a few kind words and he was under my thumb" said Dumbledore even under the Veritaserum there was an underlying layer of pride in Dumbledore's voice.

Severus had paled drastically and looked ready to pass out; he had known Dumbledore hadn't cared about him. Only how useful he was at spying…but even he had no idea that he had manipulated his life that much. He closed his eyes and looked ready to heave; his life had been manipulated even more than he knew. Harry gazed at Severus in sympathy and understanding as well as just plain tiredness.

"You were responsible for the shrieking shack incident weren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes he was supposed to be bitten but James Potter fought the charm and saved him. Lupin would have been forever in my debt if I stopped him being executed. Then there was the fact he would be horrified by what he had done. Snape surely would have joined the Dark side for revenge…thankfully it still worked out better than I had imagined in the end" said Dumbledore the bitterness you could almost taste even if Dumbledore had said it in an cold empty voice.

That was enough, Harry had to physically drag Severus away to the other side of the court room. Removing the wand as he went, telling Severus to calm down and that Dumbledore would get what's coming to him soon enough. Only then did he notice that Severus had a big clump of Dumbledore's white hair clutched in his hand. Looking back he saw Dumbledore with a massive bald patch on his head. He knew that must have hurt, but under the potion that was ensnaring his senses and bewitching his mind he didn't react to anything.

* * *

Ha! ha! Let's Get The Partyyyy Started! Woot Wooot! The Marauders are innocent what do you think of that? man i must be loosing my touch...i hate them and yet im making them innocent in this? cor maybe i just want something different...perhaps have severus a little different and have more faith in human nature? who do you want turned? or will i have them live forever and not end up turned? or will they all refuse and harry spend as much time as he can with his family? saying goodbye in about a hundred and fifty years later? then perhaps three hundred years later see them re-incarnated :P mawwhha lol R&R plz


	19. Chapter 19

**Another Beginning**

**Chapter 19**

**Little-Bast - It ante over yet! The best is just beginning as for Fudge's small trial they had enough to imprison him. The I.C.W feel Fudge is unimportant in the grand scheme of things…its Dumbledore they want to get their claws into.**

**Watching Harry Potter as i type this up! :) xD poor hedwig! not looking forward to seeing Dobby die...or Snape in the next part! two favourite characters and they die not fair eh :(**

**Trial Continues Part 2**

* * *

"Have you ever illegally imprisoned anyone?" asked Carter already knowing the answer to that question. He had seen the pensive memories, and saw Harry demolish an entire block in Azkaban prison. Which couldn't even be magically fixed, it was some feat indeed.

"Yes" admitted Dumbledore in that same monotone voice.

"Who?" asked Carter. Glaring at the wizards and witches who were gasping and muttering in shock. This wasn't a bloody playground! It was a courtroom, and he demanded silence. His look thankfully was enough to quell all their stupid little questions and fearful ramblings.

"Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Regulus Black, Ronald Weasley, Gellert Grindelwald, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley" admitted Dumbledore.

"Gellert Grindelwald was falsely imprisoned why?" asked Harry wide eyed. Even Carter seemed unable to ask any questions, too stunned by the implications of Grindelwald being falsely imprisoned. Even in America that name was wildly known.

"He was after the three Deathly Hallows I couldn't allow him to continue" said Dumbledore.

"The three Deathly hallows?" frowned Harry in confusion.

"Yes, the Elder wand, the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone" said Dumbledore.

"Resurrection stone?" stuttered Harry, sounding very nervous now indeed.

"Do you know the location of any of these?" asked Severus coming back, feeling much calmer now that Jasper had worked his own brand of magic.

"Harry Potter has one of the three Deathly Hallows his cloak, I have the Elder wand the resurrection stone I'm afraid I was unable to find" admitted Dumbledore, his entire face covered in sweat.

"What did you plan with these objects?" asked Carter finally able to speak.

"Is that why he wanted me dead? For my fucking cloak?" asked Harry his eyes wide, pleading with someone to deny it. To tell him it was all a stupid mistake and he had misheard.

Severus just glanced at him with sadness and sympathy, so like how he had been just a couple of minutes ago. If he hadn't been a vampire, Harry was pretty sure his feet would have bucked from under him.

"Oh for god sakes! You were the most powerful wizard alive why would you need more power?" shrieked Hermione, Rosalie was holding her back; Harry turned his attention back to what was happening. He had missed Dumbledore's answer, from Hermione's rant he could guess what he had said.

"Did Grindelwald actually do anything?" asked Carter getting back to the original line of questioning. The Wizengamont were just staring now in mute horror, hoping to wake up from this nightmare they found themselves in. Fudge they didn't care about, he was easily replaceable. Sure they were shocked at what he did, but what Dumbledore had done was worse. They had loved Dumbledore; he had been the master of light for one hundred years. To find out he was dark, darker than maybe even Voldemort was a blow they had never imagined or had nightmare's about.

"No, I did" admitted Dumbledore.

Jasper had to calm everyone down; he hadn't used his Empathy for such a big setting before. He was actually straining to keep everyone calm, when he felt like he was in the middle of such a big hailstorm of emotions.

"Did the rest of the Weasley's know what they were condemning their younger children to?" asked Esme Cullen looking utterly ashamed of Dumbledore. She couldn't help herself but ask for she couldn't imagine a mother doing such a thing.

"Yes" admitted Dumbledore.

"Where are they?" asked Ronald Weasley his voice cold and hard.

"In England, the Griffin's horn, Harry Potter's grandfather's ancestor's home" said Dumbledore.

"You housed them in my home?" squawked Harry shocked.

"It should have already been mine" snapped Dumbledore angrily; the Veritaserum was obviously beginning to run out. Carter must have realized this because he poured three more drops into Dumbledore's slack mouth.

"What else have you done for the greater good?" asked Severus Snape his face and voice full of scorn.

Dumbledore seemingly couldn't answer shocking Severus Snape into silence.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry alarmed Dumbledore seemed to be in a lot of pain. Was he fighting the potion? He had never seen Dumbledore fight it so much.

"It means that he has done so much the questions are going to have to be more specific" said Severus with a sigh, he was very tired suddenly. He had wanted revenge, but now he knew it all he just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep forever.

"Fantastic!" said Harry groaning in exasperation.

"What have you stolen that doesn't belong to you?" asked Carter, remembering him going on about the Invisibility cloak, perhaps the Elder wand didn't belong to him either.

"I have taken money from the Prince, Potter, Black, Evans and Pettigrew vaults" said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry incredulously?

"No one knows but the Dumbledore money had gone long ago, my mother spent all the Dumbledore money getting my father a decent attorney. Then looking after my sister after what happened to her…there was enough money for me and Aberforth for a few years. I began setting up charities after dragging my name back from the pits of hell. I had enough to get by; the more popular I got the more money I got. Then I made sure James and Lily die by compelling Sirius to after Peter through a liquid imperious I had everyone out of the way and all the money I could ever need" said Dumbledore.

This time vampire or not Harry did collapse, ironically enough it was Severus who stopped him falling. Severus himself wasn't fairing much better either, betrayal was clear as day on all faces more so on that of Harry and Severus.

"Pure evil" murmured Esme her hand covering her mouth her face a picture of horror.

"How did you plan on killing Harry after his defeat of Voldemort?" asked Carter.

"After making sure he signed all his possessions over to me, I was going to kill him with an undetectable poison" admitted Dumbledore.

"Why imprison all of those people?" asked Carter.

"Potter's friends were making him weak, I needed him strong, broken willing to do anything to kill Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"You created Voldemort, why?" asked Harry.

That surely had everyone twitching.

"I needed a new dark Lord, I didn't realize just how far he would go or how powerful he would become" said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry desperately.

"I was becoming unpopular" said Dumbledore.

Everything was stopped short, when dainty lady like Esme and Alice Cullen slapped Dumbledore across the face. Emmett was cheering them on, but Carlisle and Rosalie quickly held them back. They had an air of extreme satisfaction on themselves, and two black handprints were already blooming on Dumbledore's face.

Carter quickly calmed everyone down, and asked the Wizengamont to choose. They didn't even need a minute to decide, Azkaban it was for him, with his own personal Dementor. Extra protection wards placed so he couldn't get out, and magic dampening bracelets were affixed on his wrists before he even got out.

"Albus Dumbledore you are forthright herby stripped of your titles, you will no longer be mentioned in history. Everything from pictures to information will no longer be read. No one will remember your name or what you have done" sneered Minister Bones. As she said that, millions of uneaten and collected chocolate frogs burst into flames, pictures and books that mentioned him suddenly went blank, then the ink crawled up the pages and resumed their new places. Albus Dumbledore's worst fears were coming to fution and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Carter gripped Dumbledore under the arm and hauled him up, what happened next was too quick for anyone to stop. Once again, Dumbledore was punched in the face this time by Severus. The most shocking of all was Hermione, who had decided to do some permanent damage to Dumbledore and kicked him in the balls. Dumbledore screamed in pain, falling to the floor clutching himself moaning in agony.

"That is for Lily" snarled Severus Snape. "That was for putting my in Azkaban!" snarled Hermione. They said in sync almost as one.

* * *

Thats pretty much the end of the trial what did you think of it? hope everyone got all satisfaction from the story and glad i sort of included some true happenings in DH into the story...did it work well together? or did i ruin it? how about the bit where Dumbledore's existance was erased from everything? even the little chocolate frog cards? xD last chance on what you want to happen to dumbledore... wish i had something very different becuase i want this story to be unique...dumbledore kissed or sentenced to azkaban has been way overdone just wanted something really different :/ maybe i should stick to burning him at the stake! what do you think of that lol bring back the salem witch (Wizard) trials? R&R plz


	20. Chapter 20

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 20 **

**Little-Bast = Oh you bad bad bad reviewer! you have just guessed the ending to one of my stories...*Glares* wont be telling you witch one! now i'm either going to have to use it or come up with an alternative ending :( lol thanks for the ideas though they would have been pretty awesome but unusable in this story as i've already planned another story with such an ending to it. I like all my stories to be unique sorta...lol different endings etc... just the way i am lol...thanks for the review though :) take care x **

**ReflectionsOfReality = *GAWPS WIDE EYED* remind me never to get on the wrong side of you :P lol wow you must reallly hate Dumbledore...mind you so do i but never mind. Thanks for the review! :) take care x **

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews! enjoy x**

**Action and Consequences **

* * *

Dumbledore had been escorted to the Ministry holding cells. As the Wizengamont weren't sure if Azkaban was right for him. They were thinking about putting him where he had condemned Grindelwald - Nurmenguard prison with his own Dementor. Azkaban had been broken into too many times, for them to ever feel safe about having someone as dangerous as Dumbledore in. Gellert Grindelwald was freed - he was an old man now and all they could do was apologize. He was largely compensated, the Wizengamont had tried to reach a decision on what to tell the public. However, it was announced they would tell everyone the truth.

Minister Bones had said that people weren't stupid, they would figure it out sooner or later. After all his name had disappeared from everything - chocolate cards, portraits and all of the history books which contained his name and his so called battle with Grindelwald. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy to erase Dumbledore's actions from people's minds.

This generation and perhaps the next would remember Dumbledore. Oh they knew the outcry for blood would be paramount. Which was why they hadn't wanted to tell the public what their leader of light had done. In the end they needn't have worried, Rita Skeeter published every word in a ten page article what was said and done in the courtroom.

Needless to say everyone was furious with the witch, including the American wizards. All courtroom transcripts were supposed to be private, sure they had some open trials where they were told what was allowed said. However, not like what Rita Skeeter done - she was promptly fired and sentenced to five months in Azkaban for being an unregistered animagus.

Two days later. They had decided to have him put in Nurmenguard prison with his own dementor.

Furious Wizards and Witches were crowding the Ministry wanting a bit of Dumbledore. The Auror's tried and failed to protect Dumbledore from all the curses and hex's coming his way. One spell was particularly nasty, it snapped every bone in his body. It was a very dark spell, and they couldn't tell who cast it. Everyone was cheering and yelling vicious things at Dumbledore.

"I'll be back and every one of you will pay with your lives!" snarled Dumbledore angrily.

"Yeah right!" cheered one of the many witches, who went on to spit at Dumbledore.

The Auror's were trying and failing to save the old fool, not that there was much they could do as they didn't know the counter curse. The spell the person had cast wasn't known, they ether created it for that exact purpose or it was an obscure curse that hardly anyone knew. Harry was inclined to think it was actually created for this purpose.

Harry walked up to Dumbledore, the Auror's parted to let him though. Still trying to cast any spells that would help, with no success whatsoever. His family and friends were behind him every step he took. Severus and him were side by side, looking down at Dumbledore who was pale and looked down right in agony. Harry just smirked coolly at him, it was nothing more than he deserved in Harry's book.

"You wont be coming back" grinned Harry wickedly.

"You will be the first one I kill" grinned Dumbledore wickedly, the fact that he would be young again just enthralled him all the more. That was until he caught sight of the necklace dangling in front of him. Harry was smirking again the necklace was broken and the Horcrux was gone. If Harry thought Dumbledore had been pale before, he went even more white now.

"No" snarled Dumbledore, looking petrified now. He weakly tried to get up, to do what they would never know. As the blood lose was too much, the blue eyes began to fade, the twinkle began to fade. Dumbledore was dying in the middle of the Ministry of magic hated, knowing he wasn't going to be able to come back.

Everyone just stood there, around Dumbledore looking undisturbed about the fact they had just watched him die. The Auror's were looking unsure of what to do, the Wizard's and Witches who had been there were apparating away. They had finally gotten their revenge on Dumbledore for all his wrong doings.

"Get him out of here" murmured Harry disgusted.

"Burn him he doesn't deserve a burial" said Severus.

"Indeed you are correct, after all the evil he has done he doesn't deserve a final resting place" said Minister Bones.

The vampires all moved away, when Minister Bones directed them to do so. Before she could cast the spell, Severus said it his voice cold and hard - harder than steel "Fiendfyre" and Dumbledore's corpse was on fire, his bones turned to dust in seconds. The spell was particularly dangerous, especially for a vampire as it was one of the few things a vampire was weak against.

"Aguamenti" shouted the voice of three or four people. Ensuring the fire was properly put out, the ashes of Albus Dumbledore were banished as if it were mere dust or something disgusting. They weren't sure how Dumbledore thought he would die, but they were pretty sure it wasn't how he imagined it.

"He didn't suffer nearly bad enough" said Hermione a bitter frown twisting her face.

"No he didn't" said Harry agreeing with her.

"Let's get out of here" sneered Severus.

"Back to mine?" asked Harry.

Severus nodded, before they knew it someone was clutching someone tightly so they could apparate.

"The Weasley's know what happened now do you think the Auror's will catch them?" asked Ron sitting down looking exhausted.

"They will don't worry it's just a matter of time" said Hermione clutching Ron comfortingly.

"Am I the only one that wishes they didn't know?" asked Ginny sounding impossibly young at that point.

"No Gin you aren't, but they did know Dumbledore confirmed it" sighed Fred, hugging his little sister close. Closing their eyes they felt grief settle in. they had the confirmation they had waited on, their family had known and it was not such a blow as it should have been.

"We will be fine, we still have everyone here as family" said George joining his twin and sister on the couch. Hugging their little sister close, wishing they had been able to protect her better. Harry watched the scene in front of him feeling guilty, it was his fault they were in this mess. If he hadn't befriended them perhaps everything would have been alright in the Weasley family. He smiled though when he remembered what his friends had said, how Ginny and Hermione would have died in their first years if it hadn't been for him, how Luna had declared that she would have killed herself. Even though the thought left him cold as if a Dementor had just swooped in on the house. It made the guilt go away, marginally he still felt so sorry for his friends - he didn't understand how Molly could have done it.

Regulus, Draco and Severus sat down as well, feeling completely exhausted. Severus watched everything happening through hooded eyes. He felt very sorry for those children, they had done nothing much like Draco. They didn't deserve what fate had thrown at them, at what Dumbledore had thrown at them. However, he was a cold hearted Slytherin and believed the saying what's done was done there was nothing you could do about it. He wanted to tell these children to stop pussyfooting around, they were free and everything would be alright because they had each other. He refrained from doing so, letting them deal with each betrayal their own way. He was surprised when George had listed everyone here as family, it was something he never had. Not that he could think of them as family, they were or had been his students. He had treated them horribly, but he guessed it was nothing compared to what their family and friends had done.

"I'm going to make some potions" said Severus suddenly out of the blue.

Harry watched Severus go a small understanding smile on his face. He knew Severus felt better brewing, it was where he could think, the only normal thing left in his life. It was like him with Quidditch, its where he was free, where he could think. It had been a long time since he had been on a broomstick.

Draco and Regulus followed him, silently as always they hadn't said anything during the trial. They weren't as upset as the majority of the others. They hadn't really been betrayed, by family or someone they used to look up to.

The Cullen's went up to their room giving the friends much needed privacy. Expanding the couch, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Harry joined the three Weasley's on the couch. Each and every one of them drawing comfort from the other.

"They will pay for what they did don't worry" soothed Harry patting Hermione on the back softly.

"It better be worse than Azkaban" ground Ron through clenched teeth looking furious.

"I'm sure Minister Bones will take that into consideration" said Harry softly. Patting Ron on the back now, feeling slightly useless he wasn't good at giving comfort. He wasn't used to receiving it either, although he had more hugs from his new vampire family than ever before. Minister Bones had told them she would get in touch the moment the Weasley's were found. No doubt their trial would be almost immediately, and Harry was slightly wary of Ron's reactions. Perhaps he should take his brothers wand…he didn't want the boy to end up in Azkaban again.

* * *

There we go! what did you think of what happened to Dumbledore? will they ever find out who cursed him? willl they even care? will he get an Order or Merlin or sentenced to Azkaban? will it have been dobby who cursed Dumbledore? with elfin magic? which wizards cannot undo? how long will everyone stay in the UK? who will go back with the Cullens? or will harry remain and track them down a hundred years later? how will i have harry and edward get closer if he does go back? becuase it seems like they havent been able to spend any time together at all lately...R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**Another Beginning**

**Chapter 21**

**Too long has it been since i updated my Twilight crossovers so here you go a night dedicated to them! :) enjoy **

**The Weasley's **

* * *

Everyone was up and about Potter Manor, waiting for word about what was going on in the outside world. Everyone was aware that Regulus Black, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were innocent and force imprisoned by Albus Dumbledore. They were waiting for everything to die down and be sorted before they actually came out of 'hiding' as it was. They were better; all had new wands so they didn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back. The Weasley's were still in his home, it had taken the Ministry until today to manage to get passed them all. They must have been strengthened by their son Bill Weasley when they moved in. If they got the Daily Prophet they would have of course strengthened the wards even more.

Finally a letter came through for them; it was Minister Bones informing them that the Weasley's were in custody.

_Mr. Potter_

_We are writing to let you know the Weasley's have finally been captured and brought upon charges for their crimes against their family. They will be charged with treason for siding with Dumbledore and allowing him to do what he did and not alerting the proper authorities. _

_Now I know you are probably waiting quite eagerly for this information so I have ensured a quick and hasty trial. We cannot have what happened to Dumbledore, happen again. The Wizarding world was supposed to be more human than that and we hope to encourage them to regret their actions and maybe one day be integrated back into society. _

_The trial will take place today at 2.00 pm I do hope you get this in time; I shall look forward to seeing you. _

_Enclosed you will find a chalice set to go off at 1.55 if you wish to come. _

_Miranda Bones _

_Minister of Magic _

"The trials at two guys" shouted Harry.

"Well that's good about time too" said Hermione coolly.

"Yes" murmured Ron his eyes full of anger and betrayal at what his family had done to him. He had been brought up to have family values, despite the fact they had no money they were to stick together. Help each other out and love one another until death it was the Weasley way his mum had insisted all the time. Yet she had left four of her youngest children to be sent to Azkaban. That was unforgivable and Ron just couldn't understand why she had done it.

The same thoughts circulated around the heads of the other three red headed Weasley children.

"I will come but afterwards I'm going to the Ministry to get the Black affairs back in order" said Regulus. "What Sirius gave you, you must keep I don't want to hear you trying to give it back" the no longer gaunt man said. He had looked even worse than his brother from his stay in Azkaban. Then again Regulus had been imprisoned even longer than Sirius.

"Okay" said Harry nodding his head. He himself had gotten the Potter affairs in order. Buying into certain companies that were doing well, so he could continue making money he had no doubt that's what Regulus was going to do. The Goblins were very good advisers and he agreed to a few of them he liked and so far they had been good investments. He had also begun renting some of the properties out so that would ensure a decent income too. Of course he had made sure Dobby and Winky had went around the homes cleaning them up and making sure no Potter artefacts was left among the thong of houses, flats and villa's, bungalows and Manor's he owned.

"I think I shall do the same" said Severus smoothly; he was going to stop being too proud and finally accepted the Prince money. Merge them with his single vault that was bulging after all he was the worlds renowned Potions Maker, the best and some people only accepted the best most particularly the Pureblood's. Not only that, he had actually created some of the most used potions in the world. Veritaserum and Wolfsbane potion, and many others too.

"I'd love to go but I best not" said Draco, as much as he would like to go and gloat this was going to be hard for Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. He had slowly gotten to know them and had found them just like him. Feeling betrayed by their families, loving them even despite all the bad that had happened and hating it. Hating all the loving memories they had of their families. Draco hated his father but loved his mother; she hadn't truly been a Death Eater.

"I'm going to support Ginny" explained Neville from where the red headed girl was curled around him. Just this morning Harry and the other vampires had heard Neville's declaration that he loved her and would like to go out with her if she would have him. Despite all the odds it seems being in Azkaban had strengthened Neville Longbottom's resolve. Something no one would have believed if they had seen him after being rescued from the dreaded Azkaban Prison.

"Yeah, I'm going too" explained Luna, from where she was next to Fred. Something else that had surprised Harry to no end a week ago Luna and Fred had began dating. It had started with nightmares getting the better of Luna, Fred had helped her and it had gone on from there.

"I guess we should just all go and get it over with" laughed Hermione rolling her eyes. That pair didn't shock him, he had known from the beginning they were made for each other. They had been dating when they were in Azkaban, trying to keep themselves sane, Hermione had used her animagus form to keep Ron warm sometimes. It helped it also helped keep Hermione warmer, as she had sprouted feathers everywhere.

Severus smirked in dry amusement.

"How are we getting there?" asked Edward, he had eyes only for Harry these days. Seeing how selfless he was, beautiful, gorgeous and how he demanded attention even from him a vampire with his magic and when he spoke was breathtaking. He was truly a leader, Edward only knew of one other like that and that was Jasper who already knew how he felt. Jasper had taken him aside and explained to him to go to Harry, explain how he felt without actually telling Edward outright that Harry felt something for him.

"Portkey, too many people she's left one for us anyway" explained Harry holding up the chalice.

"You still drink from those things?" asked Rosalie looking at it curiously, but not touching it. She hadn't seen one in years; no one drank or made such things anymore. They made her feel more at home in a weird way, not that her family had drunk from the chalices but the china cups. Her family had bought everything they could get their hands on; they were social climbers and had used her and her brothers to achieve their goals.

"At Hogwarts we do, but I've never seen them anywhere else" said Harry shrugging his shoulders putting the chalice down.

"Harry the Chalice is an important part of a Wizard's life, drinking from one indicates your status. Usually one has a chalice with their coat of arms on it, and usually only drinks from it at important meetings. Such as visiting the Minister of magic or a meeting at the Wizengamont or school board anything even interviewing someone for a job. The colour of the chalice indicates how much money you have, glass you have some money, bronze not much, silver a little, gold a lot" explained Severus his voice silky and smooth enthralling everyone with his voice.

"Oh" said Harry surprised.

"So I could drink from the Potter and Black ones?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, well…it depends did Sirius actually name you heir? If he did then yes you can. You are officially a Black if you are not it's an insult to drink from the cup that doesn't belong to you" explained Regulus.

"Yes he named me his heir" explained Harry that was how he still had a good chunk of the Black money and a few homes.

"Then you have all rights to a Black chalice, there are many of them" said Regulus.

Harry snorted in bitter amusement "No there isn't, Fletcher stole all the Black stuff from the house. He sold it all on, including the Black Chalices" they were silver ones not the all important gold ones. The gold ones were in the vaults and had only been used for special occasions.

"Who is this Fletcher?" asked Regulus sitting up looking furious. The Cullen's looked curious and awed with this new information they were hearing about this strange new world they were now temporary a part of.

"He was a member of Dumbledore's order and a disgusting cretin, who resorted to thievery to make his money. Why Dumbledore let him in I'll never know, he couldn't do a thing right, if it wasn't for that disgraceful piece of work Harry wouldn't have ended up at the Ministry of Magic. Then Fudge might not have interfered with the running of the school and using that toad woman to torture students" sneered Severus sharply.

"Well he shall find himself in prison for a few months if he doesn't get everything back he's taken" said Regulus sharply; stealing from the Nobel Most Ancient House of Black was an insult. He was surprised his mother had let him get out of the door without screaming the house down.

"I agree I wouldn't want that thing anywhere near home" shuddered Draco in disgust; there wasn't an insult for the man. Hate his father or not the Malfoy home was beautiful. It was all his now that he was free and he was rather looking forward to seeing it once more.

"Why do purebloods feel the need to constantly show off with big Manors?" asked Hermione leaning back into Ron. She had loved the wacky look the burrow had until her memories were soiled with what they had done. Nothing had been perfect and it was so different, opposite from what her parent's home had been like.

"The more money you have the higher you rank, you need something to show off in it. Most Manors were built hundreds of years ago unless you are suddenly making a name for yourself now. Wouldn't you like to know your children have a secure home? Big enough for however many children they have and so forth?" asked Draco pointing out from the chair he sat in.

"It's not just the money, I love building big homes!" protested Esme putting in her own point of view. "I always ensure there is extra space for anything! It's just amazing having such a big home that people compliment on"

"That's what my mother was like a bit of both, loved building big homes to have plenty of space but also wanting to indicate she had a lot of money" said Regulus smirking wryly.

"Then how did you end up in Grimmauld Place?" asked Ron curiously.

"There was a lot of Black's in those days; our mother wasn't the head of the Black family. That was the home she was told to have, but she always had big dreams for when she finally did gain the headship of the Black family" said Regulus wryly.

"Oh I thought women weren't allowed to claim headships?" asked Rosalie.

"They are here, if there isn't a male to claim it, lines are important to our world. Especially if it was only females being born into the line, the eldest daughter would get it in the end" said Severus before Regulus could open his mouth.

"Then it would only be till her son, if she had one that is, reached seventeen then he would automatically claim it" chimed in Draco.

"That still happens in this day and age?" asked Carlisle sceptically.

"It does, whether we like to admit it or not Wizard's are held in a higher regard than Witches. I know plenty of women have done amazing things for the Wizarding world!" said Regulus seeing the outraged looks on the females in the rooms faces. "However, they are still looked at as mothers; Wizards are still looked at as the breadwinner. Males are supposed to handle money, finances etcetera"

"It does sound like this world is very backwards" said Emmett quietly, he was the youngest and didn't know what it was like back in the day.

"No but that's how it was in our days, if anything happened to my father I would be the man of the house or I would have been should my mother and I have not been affected by the epidemic that swept through my home town" said Edward curtly. "I would have had to provide for her, I would have gotten my father's money and I would have been the one that kept us going" nodded Edward as if he understood it better.

"It's unfair though, it's like saying woman can't think, can't count and cannot be relied on. The Muggle world isn't like that anymore I don't think the Wizarding world should be. Seventeen years old is far too young to have such a hardship put on them, or so much money. First fight they have with their family they can just threaten to cut them off, or actually do it and leave them penniless and alone without anything" explained Hermione.

"It's been done, that's why there is a clause there has to be a legitimate claim for denouncing family members" said Regulus.

"So how did she get away with disowning Sirius?" asked Harry quietly.

"He had run away from home, declared himself not a Black, not wanting to be part of the family anymore. Not wanting to follow in our footsteps, best decision he probably ever made but it matters not. He left the family and my mother had proof of that and disowned him" said Regulus.

"How did he get the Black money again then?" asked Esme confused.

"That's another clause in the archives, all the Black's had died or been put in prison. Sirius had never officially been arrested so the Black accounts were never stopped. A Black disowned or not, if he is the last one he would get the vaults" said Regulus.

"How did he get into the vaults to pay for that Firebolt?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I've always wondered about that since I found out Padfoot was Sirius Black" smirked Neville.

"We knew who it was" smirked Fred and George together.

"No you didn't, you knew who Padfoot was not who his true name was!" smirked Harry in amusement.

"Spoilsport" murmured Fred and George together pouting childishly. Luna giggled at the twin's antiques, she knew which one was which, and Fred had a spot that was bigger than Georges on his face.

Emmett laughed he loved the twins more than anyone else, he enjoyed talking to them and hearing about all the pranks they had pulled over the years.

"So how did he do it?" asked Ginny.

"I'm guessing he used an abandoned catalogue" said Severus the youngsters did bring up good points. How had Sirius Black managed to send Potter a Firebolt while on the run he couldn't just enter the shop and purchase it. Severus remembered it had killed Minerva to remove the Firebolt from Harry and test it, but she had been very relieved when she found nothing and was able to give it back. She had bloody preened for days over it and it had made Severus nauseous.

"Aren't they directed to someone's account?" asked Luna cocking her head to the side.

"Yes but until you fill it out and they get the approval from Gringotts nothing happens. Black must have found an unused one, used his account approved it next day brand new Firebolt" said Severus he no longer had his usual distaste for Sirius Black.

"It's nearly two o'clock" Alice abruptly pointed out.

It was like a rush to get to the Portkey, with so many people it was hard to get a good grip of it. Two minutes later they were off, lading with a thud in the Ministry grunting as they fell into one another.

"It's nice to see you again, for a moment there I feared only a chalice would come back" said Minister Bones kindly.

"And miss this? Never" sneered Ron furiously.

"Go on in and take your seats" said Minister Bones staring down the hall way. They quickly did as they were told, wanting to get the good seats before any were taken. The vampires took the second row their good hearing and eyesight made sure they didn't miss anything anyway.

It was five minutes before surprisingly all of the Weasley's were dragged in. Molly Weasley first, Arthur Weasley second, William Weasley third, Charlie Weasley fourth and Percy Weasley fifth. Ron idly noticed that Penelope and Fleur were there, looking confused and worried.

"Do you understand why you have been brought before this body?" asked Minister Bones standing up, her heels clicking nosily on the floor as she stood in the middle of the room. The Weasley's were incapable of speech as they stared at the very free members of their family.

"A verbal answer if you please!" boomed Jared newly appointed Head of the Wizengamont since Dumbledore's betrayal.

"No" wailed Molly looking confused and hurt.

"Very well we shall get on with the questioning then shall we? Administer the Veritaserum" said Minister Bones. It was now illegal not to use Veritaserum one law had already been passed. The second law was that no one could be imprisoned without trial; all signatures were required to get anyone in Azkaban. The entire Wizengamont and the Minister of Magic. The wards on Azkaban prison were huge, they had tried every means to get in and couldn't. No Portkey, no apparating, no way would someone end up in Azkaban without their consent.

Molly was administered first, the rest of the accused were 'silenced' with a silencing spell so they couldn't be heard. However, their words would be written down and recorded by their quick quill quotes. To be looked over and to see what they say and if they implicate themselves.

* * *

Ok last chance! next chapter means no redemption for any of them...will any of them have a potion on them? who do you want to see redeemed? will Fleur and Penelope be pregnant? want anything to do with their men when it all comes out? if you dont say now then im afraid you hold your tongue forever and forever hold your peace! hehe will the others also have remainants of a potion in them too which the younger ones fought? being magically more poweful than the older ones? R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 22 **

**The Weasley's Trials Inocent or Guilty?**

* * *

"Did you or did you not willingly let your children be sentenced to Azkaban?" asked Minister Bones. She was rather hoping that Molly Weasley didn't know what she had done; she above all else was considered the 'mother' that put other to shame. Well, apart from Lily Evans-Potter, she was considered the number one mother. It was a shame Harry had never really known his mother.

"Yes," replied Molly, Ginny began sobbing violently at her mother's declaration. Neville brought her into a hug, glaring hatefully at Molly as if she was scum. He didn't understand how she could willing hurt her daughter, her only daughter come to that.

"Why?" asked Bones grimly.

"They betrayed their family, they sided with a bloody tool over us," said Molly.

Harry winced; he would have rather had Molly strike him physically. She had been so nice to him, ever since he had joined the wizarding world. To hear her talking about him like that, actually hurt more than he had thought it would. She had almost been the mother he had never had. If this was how he felt, he didn't even want to imagine what poor Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were feeling right now.

"A Bloody tool? Exactly who is that?" asked Bones already knowing but requiring confirmation.

"Harry Potter," said Molly.

"You truly believe your children deserved Azkaban because they sided with a friend they felt loyal too?" asked Bones shaking her head in despair. Perhaps she wouldn't ever be able to be integrated into society after all.

"Yes" said Molly.

"There's something strange about some of their thoughts, they are mixed to the extreme." said Edward quietly to Harry. He had seen his reaction to Molly's question; he had wanted to rip her bloody head from her body. Hearing all their thoughts had made it even worse, he knew the deep betrayal her children felt.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as the questions continued.

"They are shocked, but then their thoughts change to thinking they deserve it. They are having a fight in their own mind…its disturbing to say the least. It's something you would expect from someone insane." said Edward confused.

"Hermione," said Harry, gesturing for her to come to him. Confusion written on her face she got up and slid next to Harry and Edward. She turned to Harry and stared at him waiting on him talking.

"Edward, explain everything to her, if anyone will understand it's her," said Harry quietly. Ron was staring down in confusion, his eyes glassy with tears he refused to let fall. His brown eyes full of anger and sadness as he thought about his mother.

Harry nodded grimly to Ron letting him know everything was alright.

"How much money did you receive?" asked Bones, causing Harry to stare up at Molly, Ron did the same thing.

"Two thousand a month," said Molly.

"I've asked all the questions I need to, anyone have any others?" asked Bones grimly.

"You basically brought us up to worship Harry, if you felt the way you did why did you do it?" asked Fred desperately.

Molly seemed incapable of answering that question.

"Harry!" said Hermione nudging him.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Harry turning his full attention on Hermione.

"I think there might be a combination of loyalty, obedient and compulsion potions on a few of the Weasley's." said Hermione grimly.

"What? Does that mean some of them didn't mean it?" asked Ginny her brown eyes full of hope.

"Maybe," said Hermione reluctant to give them any hope just in case it wasn't what she had in mind at all.

"Minister Bones may I have a word with you please," said Harry quite loudly, causing people to start talking curiously, wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong?" asked Minister Bones coming over baffled at his interruption.

"We believe some of the Weasley's have Potions in their system, causing their actions and thoughts not to be their own." said Harry honestly.

"I see," said Bones still confused at how they had come by such information.

"My ability as a vampire is I'm able to read minds." stated Edward.

"Ah," said Bones nodding in understanding her eyes lighting up in recognition. If anyone was in any state to understand, it would be this man, er, vampire.

"Can you check them please?" begged Ginny.

"Of course," said Minister Bones, no way would they let someone, be sentenced to Azkaban, if they were innocent.

"Do you know who's minds it is?" asked Hermione.

"I cannot tell, there's too many people in here…" said Edward his voice strained slightly. He actually felt a headache coming on, hearing all those voices; he loved small towns because of the small population for this reason. There was about one hundred maybe more voices in his head right now.

"Do you want to leave?" asked Harry in concern.

"I'll be fine, I just need to concentrate on one mind, it dulls the others out." admitted Edward.

Minister Bones quickly used a message Patronus to get an Auror in immediately. I was during the break, when the Wizengamont decided on, how long Molly was going to prison for or if she would at all.

"They believe she shouldn't be imprisoned," said Edward angrily.

"What do they want to do?" asked Ron angrily.

"Community service," said Edward.

"That's not good enough," snarled Ron furiously.

"Just calm down Ron, it's not our decision to make," soothed Hermione quickly, calming Ron down as much as she was able while deeply angry herself.

"He's right," said Neville grinding his teeth furiously.

"Calm down right now, all of you and lets see what happens." said Luna her voice ending in a growl.

An Auror had finally arrived, stepping into the courtroom; Regulus, Severus and Draco were all missing out in the fun. They were at a different department trying to get their money fixed. Normally one would have to go to Gringotts for such things, but their money had been stopped because of their status as Death Eaters. They needed the signatures to be able to freely enter their vaults again.

Draco was then planning on going to find his mother, who was in hiding. Unfortunately he was the only one with family still. Hermione's parents had been killed during a Death Eater raid before she was imprisoned in Azkaban. It had brought Harry and Hermione closer together; it had taken Azkaban to bring them all truly together in true understanding of what it felt like to loose family. Neville lost his grandmother; she had died protecting him to her last breath. He had survived, as the Order had arrived just in the nick of time, his parents were the same as ever though.

Neville's grandmother had been a formidable woman, a harsh taskmaster and ever harder to please. However, Neville had the proof that she had loved him in her own way. She had raised him, she had to have had feelings for him, it was a shame she had shown it by dying.

Regulus' parents had died while he was in Azkaban; he hadn't exactly been devastated by it. Although he had loved them regardless of their faults, he hated them more for encouraging him to join Voldemort. He understood the most of what Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were going through.

"They're coming back," said Harry getting their attention.

"Who's affected?" asked Ron warily.

"Charlie Weasley and Bill Weasley," said Bones.

"What about my dad?" gasped Ginny feeling betrayed all over again.

"I am sorry there isn't anything in the others," said Bones softly as if hoping to lessen the blow.

"Does that mean my Bill is free to go?" asked Fleur Delacour hopefully her French accent nowhere to be seen. She had obviously, finally spent enough time in England, to make her French accent disappear. Her hands were on her very expecting stomach, she looked so nervous and worried.

"Yes he is he cannot be charged as his actions weren't his own." said Bones speaking directly to Fleur now.

"So how do you get the spells and potions off?" asked Harry.

"The spells can be removed, the potion will have to wear off itself but without the spells he should be mostly back to normal." said Hermione before anyone could answer. The Auror nodded his head in agreement, with the bright young woman who had answered their question.

"What about my Percy?" sobbed Penelope.

"I am sorry he seems to have been acting on his own," said Bones.

"I don't get it, why did he warn Ron away from me and Dumbledore if that were the case?" asked Harry.

"That's a question I will have to ask him," said Bones seriously.

Penelope sobbed harder, she looked so confused and hurt, Harry had to feel sorry for her.

"I am sorry," said Bones to everyone present.

"What am I supposed to do? I cannot bring a baby up myself!" she cried bitterly.

"Yes you can, women do it all the time, in fact single mothers earn more respect." said Hermione soothingly.

"I'm scared," she whispered pitifully.

"Come on," said George helping Penelope up and out of the courtroom.

"This court is now in session!" yelled Minister Bones making the vampires jump at the loudness and suddenness of the yell. Everyone reclaimed their seat, waiting eagerly for the verdict.

"We believe Molly Weasley deserves five months in Azkaban Prison, afterwards she will do community service. She will work from morning to night, earning only the food she gets. We will have her working down in the pits of Gringotts, where she will help create new vaults. Without a wand, using only Muggle tools, her magic bound until she shows repentance to what she's done" said Jared.

"Ouch," winced someone from behind them. Taking someone's magic was like Obliviating them of who they were.

"Do you think the others will be punished the same?" asked Ginny sadly.

"I think they will, they haven't really…killed anyone," said Hermione reluctantly an ugly sneer on her face.

"I suppose it's better than nothing, no magic will hurt them the most though." said Ron grinning sadistically.

Molly wasn't given the chance to speak, as she was silenced, they didn't want to hear what she had to say. Plus Minister Bones didn't want the children hurt anymore, than they were.

The rest of the Cullen's had been very silent during the proceedings, they were just sitting there like statues. It was the quietist Harry had ever seen them, hell, Edward was supposed to be the quiet one.

The rest of the Weasley's had there own turn, Arthur Weasley and Percy Weasley. Both of them had, done everything on their own free will. For a simple thing like money, and it disgusted everyone. Sure the Weasley's didn't have much money, they were known widely for that. But regardless, most had felt a grudging respect for them, especially considering how many children they had.

They received the same fate as Molly Weasley, but Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic made sure they weren't going to be near each other. Their time in Azkaban was going to be truly lonely, with nothing but Dementors for company. After that they would be working and staying down in the pits of Gringotts. Helping them creating new vaults, the wizarding world was growing in size after all. Most Muggle born's started vaults, it's where they would be staying after all so why not.

Bill and Charlie were extremely confused, they had been Portkey'd straight to St. Mungo's. The Wizengamot had voted and they all agreed every single last one of them. They would remain there until the potion was completely eradicated from their systems. Only then would Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Fleur be allowed to visit. Only family would be allowed to visit them full stop, just in case anyone took revenge.

"What happened?" asked George coming back in confused to see everything was over with. What had happened? Where was everyone? He hadn't been gone that long surely.

"They are all receiving five months in Azkaban, and then they will be living in the pits of Gringotts. Working to earn their food and drink, we aren't sure how long they will do that. They are also loosing their magic, it will be bound until they finally understand what they had done was wrong." said Hermione getting in before anyone else could say anything.

"Five months? That's all? After what they did to us?" ground out George feeling decidedly cheated. He had been in Azkaban for years, and they were getting five months it wasn't fair.

"They are being punished that's all that matters," said Luna calmly. She had lost her father early on in the war. For his outspoken ways, in believing Harry, after that it had cemented her place in Harry's circle of friends.

"Lets just get out of here," grimaced Fred, they would never be punished enough really for what they had done.

"You can all move on now," said Amelia calmly and soothingly.

"Not likely," snorted Ron rudely.

* * *

Who will stay in the wizarding world and who will leave? will harry go back alone for a year? coming back with the entire cullen clan who move into the wizarding world and get jobs there? living in a world they dont have to hide in? no more school? or will they join a squib community where they can live in peace perform magic and be unknown? what will happen to regulus severus and draco? R&R please


	23. Chapter 23

Adenoide - I have to disagree with your review, I believe that children that don't always get the best of everything are the happiest. I also believe that just because you couldn't give children the best of everything that you shouldn't have more. It's not right, children are there to love, not to ensure they have the VERY BEST of everything. Growing up I didn't get the best of everything, I was spoiled, got everything I wanted but it wasn't the best of everything and I have four siblings. Then again compared to my nieces and nephews Laptops, phones, printers, computers and goodness knows what they get for Christmas and birthdays nowadays maybe I wasn't any definition spoiled lol. No I believe the amount of children you have doesn't matter as long as they had your love that was all that mattered.

Rat3000 - It's not the worst believe me, I mean look at the newspapers! Neglecting, abusing and killing their own children it makes me shudder. So what Molly Weasley did pales in comparison with reality really.

Linda- thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

HP-Slash-Crazy - Sorry but I want to concentrate on the Cullen's and Harry not having to worry about everyone else. I've got too many people in my story and I can just feel them all running for the hills! My muse is running away from me!

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 23 **

**Going To Forks **

* * *

"I'm going to Forks mum…for a few years to live and learn how to hunt, and other things, I promised Carlisle." said Harry facing his mother's portrait. It had been a week since the trials, a week since they had gotten a little justice. It hadn't been what they were hoping for, but at least they hadn't just got community service.

"Take us with you," said Lily softly.

"We are going into the Muggle world," said Harry "These vampires don't hurt humans as you know; they also integrate themselves into the human world. Appear normal to everyone, they aren't like Wizarding vampires."

"Alright then, come straight to us when you get back, we want to know everything," said James.

"No problem," said Harry, "I'll definitely be coming back here. So I guess this is a goodbye for now."

"Goodbye son, take care of yourself," said Lily trying not to get emotional. She wished more than ever that she was alive and able to hug her son, but he was alive that's all that truly mattered.

"Bye mum, bye dad," said Harry swallowing thickly.

"Bye son," echoed Lily and James, hoping their son would see them again soon.

"Are you ready to go?" stated Severus, who was right next to Regulus.

"Almost," nodded Harry, he just needed to go to Hogsmeade to get a years supply of blood pops. Big ones and small ones, all flavours and all animals - he liked them better than he had when he was a wizard.

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done," said Regulus, humbled to be in Harry's presence. Everything he had learned since Severus had began talking, about who Harry was. It was mind-boggling for the still young Wizard, a boy with only seven years magical training had defeated Voldemort. When those more experienced and up for the job had lost.

"I didn't do that much," said Harry.

"No, you rescued me, I had just began accepting I'd never be rescued, that I'd never see the light of day again," said Regulus. "Not only that but you let me stay here, healed me and helped me get back on my feet."

"That wasn't me it was Draco and Severus, I know nothing of wizarding or goblin laws at either the Ministry or Gringotts," Harry pointed out.

"You really hate accepting praise don't you?" asked Regulus wryly.

"Enough," said Severus, he wasn't going to allow Regulus to start his crap with Harry.

"No I don't, just leave it alone," said Harry.

"Where are the others?" asked Severus curiously.

"Hunting, they said something about the animals here tasting better," shrugged Harry. "I guess I'll find out sooner or later." he had hunted once, since being here that's it. When he was back in America it would be at least a few weeks maybe a month or so before he had to hunt. He seemed to last a lot longer than the Cullen's did, which freaked Jasper out and surprised the others.

"Indeed, I've been working one that will stop their blood lust, they will be able to go the same length of time as you without feeding." explained Severus.

"So that's what you've been doing!" said Harry looking a cross between amused and disgruntled. He had been trying to figure out what Severus had been up to, but the Slytherin he was had Harry going around in circles. Severus didn't like anyone knowing until he was ready, or the potion actually worked.

"I tried to get it to last longer, but it doesn't work," said Severus he hated failing more than anything else in the world.

"That's alright, whatever you do will be greatly appreciated by them I am sure," said Harry waving his hand as he did so.

"Indeed," smirked Severus in amusement.

"You know you are welcome to stay here Severus, the potion labs aren't going to be used by me. All those ingredients are going to go to waste; I'm never going to have a child so the Potter line has stopped in time with me. When and if I die then that's that," said Harry honestly.

"There's ways around that," said Severus dryly.

"I'm a vampire Severus, it's never going to be safe," said Harry quite bitterly.

"Did you want a family?" asked Severus, silently cursing himself; of course Harry probably wanted family. Hell Severus had wanted one before he became bitter and cold himself. Now he knew it would probably be a disservice to any child he had if he had them now. He was cold, sarcastic, cruel sometimes, and just down right mean spirited.

"Yes, I did, try being raised by the Dursley's wishing for better…then growing up determined to treat my own family better than that. Or rather what was left of it after all they were all but dead." said Harry, who would have flushed in embarrassment if he had been able to. He couldn't believe he had spilled his guts like that, even if he did think of Severus as a father figure. That was one thing Severus would never know, how he felt.

"I understand what you are going through more than you know," said Severus grimly.

Harry just smiled sadly in turn.

"So do you want to stay here? If you want Draco to stay he can too," said Harry he just wanted to know someone would still be here when he got back. He was only going for a year or so but, Harry also knew it would feel like two of three years to a vampire.

"You know what Harry? I think I'd actually like that," said Severus thoughtfully, it would be much better than going back to his desolate, deserted, disgusting hovel he had grown up in. Which was unfortunately the only place he owned so it was here or there basically.

"Brilliant," grinned Harry, at least he could come back to the portrait of his parents and Severus.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Regulus still standing there watching Severus and Harry interact. They were comfortable yet, somewhat wary of each other as if they were running from someone. Hm, he would find out more eventually even if he had to wait for Harry to leave before asking.

"Ron's going through the progress of getting a trainer; he wants to learn to fly better before joining a team. If that doesn't work he's going with his back up getting into the Auror academy." said Harry, "Hermione, is going to college or university I cannot mind which one she decided to do a healer course, of course she's chosen other electives it is Hermione we are talking about after all." he finished laughing in amusement.

"Yes, be glad your going all the way around the world," smirked Severus, NEWT's had been unbearable without Hermione, so it had been ten times worse with her.

"I'm going to miss them," sighed Harry sadly.

"I'm surprised you are leaving without them, the golden trio finally separates," said Severus a little sarcasm in his words, but these sarcastic words was almost teasing than the hate filled sarcasm that most people use.

"I would have asked them, but Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, Neville and Luna don't know a single Muggle thing, other than a car I suppose or something else Arthur works on. It wouldn't be fair to let them; he did want to go even if he was reluctant about it. Hermione…only found out…then she was a Witch and then dumped in Azkaban, she doesn't deserve to be put through muggle school. Knowing Hermione she probably knows everything anyway." smiled Harry grimly. "I did promise Carlisle, so I do have to go, to be honest about it I'm looking forward to it. Yet dreading it at the same time too…I'm scared everything I've fought for won't be here when I get back."

"It's an understandable fear, many people are like that during and after wars." said Severus.

"If you have someone in the first place," said Regulus feeling slightly bitter suddenly at the conversation.

"I'm gonna miss everyone," said Harry.

"Absence does have a habit of making the heart grow fonder," smirked Severus in amusement.

"And make it suck big time," grunted Harry.

"Too true," sighed Regulus.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Severus interrupting Regulus and Harry's small chit chat.

"As soon as the others are back, I've already said goodbye to the others just in case they don't get back in time." explained Harry.

"I see," said Severus, stalking down to the dungeons. He didn't know why he wanted to order Harry to stay. He had never been an overly emotional man before; right now he had to stop himself from yelling and sneering angrily. Once he was able to control himself he walked back up the stairs and handed the potions to Harry.

"This is what I've made so far, they will need to continue taking them. So I shall continue making them for as long as I am able." said Severus.

"Thank you Severus," smiled Harry.

"No problem," said Severus nodding curtly, screaming inwardly to tell Harry he didn't want him to leave. That he wanted to get to know Harry better, tell him what he thought of him. That he was strong, fiery independent and damn it, Severus loved him like a son.

* * *

There we go! next chapter harry's in forks will severus go to forks later and tell him the truth? will harry and severus become father and son just as the nerve damage gets too much for Severus? will severus be turned as well the only one to be turned? or will he die full of regrets not telling harry...and the fear harry had coming to pass? R&R Please


	24. Chapter 24

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 24 **

**Sorry tried to upload last night but it wouldnt let me for some strange reason - if i tried to log on it wouldnt let me! anyone else get that? **

**GOOD NEWS - I've been nominated for a  
Energize W.I.P. Award  
In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover "  
The Voting will be from  
Feb. 21. – Feb. 29. **

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html  
**

**Change the * for . please! vote for me :) its for A Different Moon a fellow Twilight Cross-over! so if you like that one then go ahead and vote!  
**

**The Cullen's Are Back Again **

* * *

Bella Swan was completely furious; she had been trying for the past month to get through to Edward. Having to use the house phone, as her cell phone had been slammed down and broken, in a fit of rage. He hadn't been in touch not even once, had he met someone there? Had he lost his phone? But each excuse was stupid as the next. Edward always insisted he'd never leave her again. All the Cullen's had cell phones, and he had plenty of money to buy another one. So what the hell was going on? Had they been outed? In hiding? She hoped not. She silently hoped they would come back without that …boy. She didn't know what to call him, but she hated Carlisle had turned someone before her. She was supposed to be next, she had no idea who turned Harry and if she did she would have been even more furious.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Charlie from down stairs.

Bella sighed in agitation, her father kept trying to get her to go out, befriend people instead of sitting moping alone, by herself all the time. He just didn't get it did he? She would rather be alone, or rather with Edward than immature children. She wasn't immature; she hadn't been given that opportunity until she met the Cullen's. Since she could she had been cooking and cleaning up, after her harebrained mother. Who liked to think she was still a teenager herself. Sure she liked Mike and the group but they were at the end of the day too immature for her. Shaking her thoughts off she realized she had better answer her irritated father, before he did decide to send her back, to her mother.

"What is it Charlie?" asked Bella.

Charlie's nostrils flared, he was furious with her, the phone bill was expensive. He was also hurt that his daughter continued to call him his given name. Was it too much to ask of his only child to call him father? He was too grateful she wanted to live with him to bring it up though. Right now that wasn't going through his head; the phone bill was two hundred dollars.

"Look at the phone bill!" said Charlie handing her the paper.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay it back," said Bella, she had a part time job at Newton sports shop. She had no intentions on spending her money on paying her father back, but he didn't need to know that. She had things she wanted to buy, like a new mobile phone and a laptop.

She had also used a lot of petrol going to the Cullen's twice a day, just to see if they were back yet. Before school and after school, each time the house was in stillness adding to her fury. Added to her calling their Cell phones and the house phone she had spent a lot the past month. She hated the fact she had wrecked her phone, it was easier to text than leave messages.

"You bloody had well better be!" said Charlie "Or I'll have it switched to in coming calls only!"

"I will," said Bella simply.

"Good, now Billy and Jacob are coming over," said Charlie. "I assume you are going to make yourself presentable?" she was still in her nightclothes, something she had been doing for the past three weeks. His daughter hadn't been happy with him, especially because he wasn't letting her go to England. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Cullen's well he didn't, not after what happened. He still hardly believed his daughter had gone to Italy and left him worried for days. Leaving him with simply a note, she didn't even attempt to call. When she got back she had suffered from horrible nightmares, goodness knows where she had been. He hadn't been able to get a straight answer, even to this day what had happened.

"Yes, I'll be down after I write an email to mum," said Bella, sometimes she wondered why she stayed here. Maybe it was time she asked Edward if she could move in with him. At least she wouldn't have to put up with Charlie's questioning twenty four seven. Or his constant need to try and make her become best friends with everyone in Forks. She knew her father seemed to think she was isolated - even with the Cullen's.

"Fine," said Charlie walking away shaking his head in agitation having taken the phone bill back from her. She had called every single one of the Cullen's and left messages, a lot of messages. Then there was Jessica and Angela she had stayed on the phone to them for hours, instead of just going to their homes. Sometimes Charlie just didn't get his daughter at all.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Esme kindly, she could see Harry was feeling a little down.

"I miss everyone already," said Harry smiling sadly.

"Its okay sweetie, you'll see them all again! They can come for the holidays! It's not like you aren't going to see them again. If it helps we will all go back to England for the holidays instead of them travelling, with their schools and apprenticeship's." said Esme kindly.

"I think they'd like that," grinned Harry feeling a little better.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you get used to it," said Rosalie. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were all pretending to 'Sleep' while Esme, Harry, Rosalie and Edward were awake and not even bothering to pretend.

"I will?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, you will find a way to fill your day and night, so you are so busy you don't think on it too much." explained Edward quietly so nobody could overhear them. They were in first class, less people and more room to move around. This meant they weren't surrounded by so many people. It made it easier for the family of vampires. It was a good thing there weren't many accidents with blood on a plane. As there would not have been anything the Cullen's could do to stop themselves.

"Thanks," said Harry in gratitude.

"As always your welcome," said Edward. He had grown to like Harry a lot over the past month. The things he had heard in his friends heads, risking death for friends - he was breathtaking. The Troll, saving Hermione them becoming friends, knowing Harry had risked his life to save Cedric Diggory's body. He couldn't imagine that many children or teenagers confronted with the same situation would do such a thing. To Edward, Harry seemed very unique and also extremely loyal. However, he wasn't about to have an affair it wasn't right. It wasn't in his character, nor was it fair to either Bella or Harry. He only wished he knew how Harry felt, and decided he would ask him before deciding on what to do.

As soon as they got home, he decided he would take Harry to his special place and ask him there. If Harry didn't feel anything for him, he would have to put his feelings aside and try and concentrate on Bella. He had loved her, there was no denying that if Harry didn't love him back, he'd just have to try and get those feelings back. As much as he knew he was cheating himself, he didn't want to be alone even if it meant being with someone he didn't love but did care for very deeply.

Esme wanted to help Harry so much, he really loved everyone deeply. He had been devastated about the Weasley's. She was furious with the majority of them, and wished to snap their neck. Especially for the way they had thought about Harry, but they were being punished now it was the best thing for all involved. She had seen how Severus looked at Harry; she could see he loved him. She had also gotten to know him over the course of the last month. She knew he was very closed off and extremely guarded; it was the best way for a spy to be. It would take Severus along time to get out of that habit, and she hoped one day he would confide in Harry about how he felt. Harry needed it almost as much as Severus did.

* * *

"Keep moving," snarled Griphook viciously, watching them his beedy eyes gleaming in satisfaction. They were in the deepest pits of Gringotts, happily watching over their newest prisoners. The Weasley's were under house arrest, at the burrow, when they weren't down in the pits. Always someone watching there every move, so they couldn't do anything stupid. All they had on them was a Pickaxe, they were allowed three, ten minute breaks, before being forced back to mining. The Goblins took great glee in making a human see how they worked for a living. Here's a clue they didn't go to work signing high ho, high ho, it's off to work we go. They were exactly as they portrayed to the world, hard working, grumpy and extremely protective of their bank.

"I am," snapped Molly bitterly. She was completely black. There was no bit of her clean at all, and it took hours to remove the blackness from her skin. She didn't get anything for all the work she did, she got her food and that was it. She was lucky to have her house though, so she shouldn't be complaining. It wasn't in human nature though, so she continued to complain and mumble in anger. She hated Harry Potter with every iota of her being and wanted him killed for turning her children against her, and making her have to do this. She of course refused to see that, it had been her own actions that brought her down this low. Everyone stared at them in disgust, and most people refused to serve her or the last remaining family (or at least the people she thought her remaining family).

"No back talk, or no break," said Griphook with satisfaction - all Goblins hated thieves. The fact the Weasley's had been stealing from under their nose, inhabiting properties not their own was an embarrassment for them. So it was no surprise they made sure to make the Weasley's lives a living hell.

Molly shut up after that, and continued on with her work, slamming the pickaxe down on the stone. She knew by now the Goblins didn't say things they didn't mean. She had lost all her breaks the first few days before she had learned that lesson. Not only her but the others too, but they had learned it a lot quicker than her. She had also lost a lot of weight; her clothes were no longer fitting her. She didn't have the money to buy any more, so she was keeping everything up with rope. And she, of course, couldn't use magic, as it was completely restrained. It's what made her angrier; she had never gone a day without her magic.

"Why do you keep doing that Molly?" said Arthur whispering to his wife angrily.

"I can't help it Arthur!" snapped Molly furiously.

"Just keep quiet! I for one want my break!" snapped Percy joining in slamming his own pickaxe down furiously his hands vibrating furiously from the hit. His nerves were shot to hell; his hands were callused and sore from his constant working. He was supposed to be Minister of Magic, not stuck here working underground in Gringotts. Money had certainly not been worth it; considering it had all been taken away and repaid he'd say so. His life had been completely ruined only because he had listened to his parents. Percy had always been too ambitious for his own good.

"Poor Percy Junior being brought up with only that horrible woman for company, the poor child is going to be so deprived!" said Molly after a few seconds of silence and work. "How dare she run and not stay by your side! It's your child too."

"She's not naming him Percy Junior anymore," whispered Percy his eyes glazing over in true pain. He had been looking forward to being a father, to have a son or daughter to raise. He truly had loved Penny too, he had a huge gaping hole in his heart and he wished he had no made the choices he had. At least one Weasley was feeling regret for what they had done, unfortunately it was more to do with what he was going to miss out on, rather than what he had done to Harry.

"Why that stupid girl! I always said she wasn't good enough for you Percy!" snapped Molly angrily.

Percy remained resolutely silent taking his frustration out on his job. Not caring about the sweat pouring down his face mingling with the black ash. He wished he had been as smart as the rest of his siblings, if only he couldn't go back and turn back time.

* * *

"Oh I loved your manor but…I'm glad to be home," sighed Emmett gazing at his X-box in adoration.

Harry laughed in amusement.

_BEEP ….You have seventy new messages …_

"Bloody hell, who's been calling us," asked Rosalie walking over upon hearing the recording. Esme had hit the message button out of habit, she always pressed it just in case she missed one of her children or the hospital had called for Carlisle.

_Message one - Edward let me know when you get back please…we need to talk…_

_Message two - Edward I can't get through to all you're cell phones I hope nothing is wrong! You said you would only be a week I'm worried please call me! _

_Message three - it's been eight days … what's going on? I hope nothing's happened! Please call me ….call my house phone my cell is broken I'll leave this message on your cells just in case you don't know…_

"No offence…but why is she calling your house phone when she knows you aren't home?" asked Harry confused and a little amused.

"She's not the sharpest knife in the drawer… if you get my meaning," snorted Rosalie obviously amused by Harry's question. She expected Edward to growl at her and defend Bella, when he said nothing she stared at him in brief confusion.

_Message four - Edward call me! _

_Message five - Edward I really am terrified something has happened! Please get in touch_

_Message six…_

"Esme delete them," said Rosalie rolling her eyes, she wasn't going to sit and listen to seventy of the same messages by Bella Swan thank you very much. She tolerated her for Edward's sake and she had never made a secret of it.

Esme looked at Edward for confirmation, Edward nodded his head - he too, didn't want to listen to them all either.

"WOOOHOOO!" cheered Emmett suddenly causing everyone to jump.

"What is it?" asked Rosalie rubbing her ears delicately.

"I've finally got a signal, the first one I've had in a month!" grinned Emmett who had unpacked his charger and put it in one of the living room sockets. They hadn't been able to charge up their phones - no electricity it was a magical house after all. It didn't matter anyway they hadn't got a signal for three days (that being how long their battery had lasted) they had watched them until their battery had died.

"I wish they did work in the wizarding world, it would make it easier to keep in touch with everyone." said Harry.

"You still can though! Fred and George are going to write to me they said! And it would only take twelve hours." said Emmett.

"Yeah, via owl post," smiled Harry.

"See not so bad! At least you can keep in touch with them…none of us could keep in touch with our families if and whether we wanted to doesn't come into it," said Emmett still chipper despite the way the conversation had gone.

"He does have a point," mused Edward, it was rather fortunate his parents had died; he couldn't imagine the torture it would have been. To know his parents were alive, mourning him and thinking him dead.

Harry nodded his head he knew they were speaking the truth.

"Harry I'd like to talk to you about something…private will you come with me?" asked Edward after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure," said Harry feeling warm inside that Edward wanted to speak to him alone. He knew he really should get his mind out of the gutter. Edward didn't think of him like that, he had a bloody girlfriend for goodness sake. He couldn't stop his wishful thinking, as they both practically disappeared on the spot running playing tag with each other. Seeing who could cause the other to fall or rather jump the furthest from a single shove/hit.

* * *

"Don't answer it Emmett," said Alice five minutes after Edward and Harry had left.

"I don't know the number anyway…why?" asked Emmett staring at the screen of his phone in confusion.

"It's Bella, if you answer it she will come here…and find something out…something unpleasant she doesn't deserve to know about it that way." said Alice sadly.

"Find out what? And when did you give her your number?" asked Rosalie sniffing in distain.

"I didn't," denied Emmett confused.

"Edward put our numbers in her phone just in case anything happened a year ago," explained Alice.

"Find out what?" repeated Rosalie curiously … could she be finally free of Bella for good now? She hated the woman with all she was. She was so plain, she just wasn't like her and Alice she didn't fit in with them. She didn't care about fashion, her hair, cars, money anything they did. They had absolutely nothing in common, and she didn't make a habit of pretending otherwise. She was who she was and whoever didn't like it could screw themselves.

"I'd like to know too Alice," said Esme from up the stairs, she was currently making Harry his own room. Not that he would be using it for long…or at all if her vision did come true.

"Edward's going to ask Harry how he feels about him; he's going to leave Bella if he has a chance with Harry. If my visions are any indication Harry seems inclined to say he does like Edward." grinned Alice happily.

"It's about time," said Jasper out of the blue.

"You knew? And didn't tell us?" asked Emmett pouting playfully.

"It was up to Edward, even before Harry came he was feeling very exasperated with Bella's actions and the way she was all the time." explained Jasper. They all knew him by now that he didn't openly display everyone's emotions to tell others. There was times when he couldn't control it when he was feeling raw extreme emotions, but it wasn't often thankfully.

"Ooo its going to be so much fun!" giggled Esme "Poor Bella though, she's going to be devastated…"

"For sure," said Rosalie rolling her eyes, inwardly doing a little dance she truly was free of Bella Swan at least.

* * *

"So what's up?" asked Harry as soon as he noticed Edward had stopped at the edge of a cliff. The water and the sight was a beautiful one, one that many people didn't get to see.

"Harry…I know this is extremely personal but I wouldn't ask if there wasn't a good reason…" said Edward.

"Of course…ask away," said Harry thinking it was something to do with the magical world. He was disappointed, but he didn't let it show, as always, good at hiding his emotions.

"How do you feel about me?" asked Edward.

Harry's eyes widened, okay he hadn't expected that at all.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously was Edward realizing how Harry felt and going to let him down slowly? He had a girlfriend he surely wasn't asking because he liked him. Edward hadn't been able to spend all that much time with him to like him that way yet.

"Trust me it's important," said Edward hesitantly, what if Harry didn't feel anything for him and he had let the cat out of the bag for nothing? Because surely Harry would realize why he was asking by this.

"I like you," said Harry, Edward felt himself deflating like wasn't the word he had been hoping for "A lot." he finished, and his hope was rekindled.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Edward feeling more confident now.

"I would…but Edward…I'm not going to be your bit on the side, I wouldn't do that to someone. I also wouldn't like to be used like that I want something…permanent, someone to love." admitted Harry sadly.

"I wouldn't do that to you…or Bella, before I met you my feelings for her were already changing. Meeting you made me realize just how much, I'm going to tell Bella tonight," said Edward.

"Okay, only if you are sure…I don't want you regretting it and blaming me for it in a few years time." said Harry reluctantly saying that.

"I won't don't worry," said Edward confidently.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Edward moved forward and brought Harry into a hug, it felt so good to be able to show Harry a little of what he was feeling. It felt perfect hugging a man, compared to Bella's frail body. It was so different it surprised him, not as surprised as he was when Harry kissed him. It wasn't a proper kiss, but a peck but he was still surprised. Swiping his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, seeking entrance. He was granted access into Harry's mouth, purring in pleasure they kissed longer than it should have been possible for two people to kiss. It was one of the beauties of being a vampire; eventually they parted and just stood there for twenty minutes feeling whole, complete and happy for the first time in a long, long time (longer on Harry's part).

* * *

"I have a surprise for you Harry, come on," said Esme taking Harry she led him up the stairs. Both Edward and Harry had just come through the door, and Esme didn't even give Harry time to catch his breath so to speak.

"Sure," said Harry already half way up the stairs she led him to a room that hadn't been there previously. He gaped as he walked in; it was beautiful she had gotten him a bed like his one at home. Even if he didn't need it, there were pictures everywhere; the one that stood out most was the picture of Gringotts and one of his parents. Which was regretfully very still.

"Oh my…" said Harry staring at the room in surprise, if he had been able to cry there was no denying he would have been.

"Is it okay?" asked Esme worriedly.

"It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you Esme," said Harry unable to help himself, he grabbed her and twirled her around hugging her for all she was worth. Esme giggled happily, hugging him back, she was so happy he liked his room, from the conversation she was hearing down the stairs - it looked as though everything would be moved to Edward's room.

"You are welcome Harry, I'm just glad I was able to do it for you," said Esme. She had feared he, despite his promise, wouldn't come back. Not that she would have blamed him really, his friends were just the sweetest and most loyal she had seen. They were like her family, in some ways.

* * *

"Something you want to tell us Edward?" asked Rosalie smugly.

"Yeah bro," said Emmett leaning impossibly casual against Rosalie a feat that should have been impossible due to his big size.

"I'm going to split up with Bella, and I don't want to hear the told you so Rosalie, I did love her, I still do just…differently now." said Edward, already predicting Rosalie's words. When you hear someone all day every day, it wasn't hard to predict their thoughts before they even think it.

Regardless of his words Rosalie couldn't help herself but scream 'I told you so' in her head sounding very smug indeed. She was clearly happy with these turn of events, and Edward didn't know why. Why did Rosalie like Harry so much better than Bella? Something he hadn't found out - even listening on her thoughts constantly.

"Alice…are you okay with this?" asked Edward softly, he knew Alice really liked Bella being her first human 'best friend' and everything.

"I care about you being happy Edward, I like Harry too you don't need to worry." said Alice smiling reassuringly.

"Okay," said Edward breathing out in relief despite the fact he didn't have to.

"Bella keeps calling," whined Emmett, he was trying to use the internet on his phone only to be cut off every few minutes with Bella calling.

"I'm going to see her, just put up with it for a few more minutes, go on your laptop or with your X-box," said Edward rolling his eyes, grabbing his Volvo keys he said up the stairs "I'm leaving for Bella's I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

Unsure of whom he was speaking to both Esme and Harry answered "Alright I'll see you later," said Harry.

"Okay son, I'll see you soon," said Esme.

"Thanks Esme, it truly is beautiful," smiled Harry in awe as he continued to look at all the pictures that lined his new room.

"Oh I'm just glad you liked it," gushed Esme, it was the last thing Edward heard as he zoomed off in his Volvo to Bella's house. Feeling happy but dreading this on coming confrontation. No doubt Bella would blame Harry, but truly he wasn't to blame. It had been a long time coming, Bella had been so different lately.

* * *

There we go! will severus die or be turned? which would you like to see happen? how long will they remain there? will they eventually go back to the wizarding world for good? stay there and maybe get jobs in one of the shops or something? or are they too muggle to want to remain in the wizarding world? like their gadgets too much? R&R PLEASE! and PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!

** I've been nominated for a  
Energize W.I.P. Award  
In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover "  
The Voting will be from  
Feb. 21. – Feb. 29. **

**www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominees*html  
**

**Change the * for . please! vote for me :) its for A Different Moon a fellow Twilight Cross-over! so if you like that one then go ahead and vote!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 25 **

**I came first! i won the award i want to thank everyone who voted for me! :) thank you thank you thank you! **

**Breaking The News **

* * *

Bella say sprawled across her bed, feeling depressed and deeply unhappy. She couldn't believe Edward was doing this to her, he must know how scared she was for them. To disappear without trace and not keep in touch. Had they just been lying to her? Leaving her again without wanting to cause alarm like it did last time? was there something she didn't know? More vampires after them or worse still the Volturi? Those thoughts left her cold. She loved him, with all that she was and it made her stomach twist in knots at the thought of him never coming back. She didn't like how normal her father was being, wasn't it just three years ago that he was telling her that they were a good family? That he really liked them? Yet their disappearing wasn't bothering him at all! The fact he kept bringing Jacob and Billy over was annoying her to no end at all. He couldn't understand why, but she didn't want her house stinking of shape shifter when Edward comes back. The kiss she had shared with Jacob had to quite bluntly made Edward distant with her. Things had only been getting back to normal when the new vampire had shown up. She was still angry about that, Carlisle should have turned her first, but life wasn't always what you wanted it to be. She was still going to be turned, that was the main thing, she hated being older than Edward. Every day she dreaded getting old, with Edward still looking seventeen and gorgeous. She couldn't wait to be a member of the Cullen family properly, so she was really just jealous of the new vampire. Getting to hunt with Edward and the others, when it should have been her.

Grabbing the phone extension she dialled Edwards number first, it was switched off still. Sighing in sadness she dialled another number Emmett's she was glad she had written them down. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do this. Well, she could have, all she would have needed to have done was get a new phone or borrow Jessica's to copy the numbers down. She couldn't have been more excited when it began ringing! Finally after weeks of not getting through it was ringing! She nearly screamed in irritation when it went through to voicemail. Throwing the phone on the bed, irritated beyond belief, why weren't they answering.

She tried again only for the same thing to happen.

So she made up her mind to go to the Cullen's, unfortunately she was going to have to walk. She had no petrol left in her car. Jessica wouldn't take her; she was busy shopping with Angela. She had never liked shopping so she had said no. It had been nothing to do with the fact she was feeling down. Once she was dressed she was leaving her room when she heard a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes assuming it was the Black's again.

"You," said Charlie, and Bella's heart began thumping painfully in her ribs, only one person could get that kind of reaction from Charlie - Edward.

"Hello Charlie, may I speak to Bella please?" asked Edward with his normal perfect manners despite the reception he had received.

"She's in her room," said Charlie opening the door.

"Its fine Charlie," said Bella running down the stairs eager to see her boyfriend again. Then she saw him, in his perfect glory. She had been forgetting how gorgeous he was, each time she saw him he took her breath away. Prefect just wasn't the way to describe him; he was stunning, breathtaking, and all hers. She wondered sometimes what he saw in her, but she didn't dwell on it too much. Too smug in the knowledge that this creature loved her! Her of all people and soon she'd be as beautiful as him and as strong.

"Edward!" she said, relief coursing through her she threw herself at him, and hugged him for all he was worth.

Edward awkwardly wrapped his own arms around her, for the first time her blood not appealing to him at all. It was odd, really, how could spending time with another person, even if it was who he wanted to spend his life with - change the fact he should have found Bella's blood appealing? Could it have something to do with the blood pops? It didn't seem at all likely. He inhaled sharply, he knew this was going to devastate her, and he really didn't want to do it. Unfortunately he couldn't stay with someone he wasn't in love with. It wasn't fair on himself, his family, especially Bella, who wanted to become one like them to be with him forever. He was giving up so much to be with him, he couldn't let her do it, especially when he no longer loved her. She'd hopefully move on and be happy have lots of children and forget about him.

"I'm so glad your back," said Bella her voice exasperated and relieved all in one go.

"I am too," said Edward, not for the reason she had unfortunately. He had never felt more awkward in his entire life. Considering he had lived a long time, that was saying something. Unfortunately up until a few years ago, he had lived a half life, going through the motions without much thought. Bella had drawn him out of that sad state that had been his life. He would aways be grateful to her for that, love her for that, she had restored his faith in human nature. Harry had surprised him and awed him with his nature; everything he did just blew him away. If there was anyone that deserved being turned it was Harry, after all the good he had done in his short life. He was grateful that Charlie had went off to sit in the living room, this was going to be awkward enough.

"So where were you? You said you'd only be gone a week! I've been worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I worried you," said Edward guilty, he should have called, "Our cell phones wouldn't work, we couldn't get a signal." he told her truthfully.

"How couldn't you get a signal? You only went to England!" cried Bella stunned.

"It's difficult to explain," said Edward, he didn't want to tell her too much about magic. She knew about magic but not much. Not now he knew about the rules and regulations the magical people were under. He understood it, he too had rules and regulations mostly enforced by the Volturi and common sense than a Ministry of Magic. It kept them safe from persecution and being hunted down like dogs because they didn't understand.

Most vampires couldn't understand it, humans couldn't harm them. They didn't realize the advances the humans had. They weren't civilized like the Cullen's and Denali Coven. Those Covens knew just how they could be killed - authorities obliterating them with a well placed bomb. Not just vampires either, they could wipe out an entire world of Wizards and Witches.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella, finally realizing Edward was being…different with her. He wasn't his usual self, he wasn't holding her close and relishing in her presence like he usually did.

"Come with me," said Edward, deciding to talk to Bella at his home, it was better than leaving her in the forest again. He had regretted that deeply, after seeing everything in Jacob's mind. She had been devastated and he hated doing it to her again. Edward only hoped Alice saw this, so everyone would leave the house until he could talk to her.

"Sure," said Bella, grabbing her coat, eager to spend some time with her boyfriend again.

"I got your messages…why were you using the house phone?" asked Edward, Bella never used it since he got her a new mobile. Which she didn't appreciate, then again maybe that's how humans were with there things. Vampires though had to watch what they were doing with their things. Gripping it too tightly would make it break. Not that it mattered much to the Cullen's now; they had more money than they knew what to do with. Although it had been tricky once upon a time, before the money had accumulated, when it had just been Carlisle him and Esme.

Bella blushed "I dropped my cell phone in the kitchen sink while I was washing," she said.

Bella's heartbeat had spiked, she was lying to him, it was weird hearing someone saying 'Cell phone' when he had gotten used to them being called Mobile phones by Harry, his friends and family. He wasn't sure why it hurt to hear Bella lying to him, especially about an innocuous thing such as what happened to the phone. Unless she had deliberately broken it, or gotten angry and done it in a rage or something. He decided not to call her up on it, he slid into his car waiting impatiently on her getting in. once she was buckled he drove off, hoping the others had left.

His phone vibrated, taking it out he looked at the message, and smiled. Alice had received a vision of him bringing her back. They were leaving, taking Harry to the cinema, since he had never been. It made him sad that Harry hadn't been to such a thing most teenagers take for granted. It made him even sadder that he wasn't there with him.

"Who's that?" asked Bella curiously.

"Alice," he replied putting his phone back in his pocket not explaining further.

"Oh," said Bella, her mind wandering to Edward's strange behaviour once more. Normally he'd look over at her, clutch his much bigger hand in hers as he drove. Instead he was staring resolutely at the road ahead of him. Maybe he was just preoccupied, she wondered if the boy had stayed in his own country.

"Has the boy stayed in England? With his own family?" asked Bella - she didn't know much about him never mind that his family was dead.

"He doesn't have any family, they all died when he was young," explained Edward defensively "His name is HARRY, and no he didn't stay in England." he finished. It rubbed him up the wrong way, with how Bella was with him. The boy she said, as if she was feeling threatened with him or angry with him. She had a right to be he supposed, but given the fact she had no idea what he had been feeling it was wrong of her to be like that with him already.

"That's a shame," said Bella feeling sorry for the boy, still didn't warm her to him any, it might explain why the others had taken to him so fast. Especially Esme, if Esme loved him the others would have tolerated him. She still felt envious of the boy, especially given the fact Rosalie seemed to have taken to him so quickly. Rosalie still didn't like her, and she had known the blonde for three years. Before they had left all she heard was Harry this, Harry that as if he was a God.

"Yes, yes it is," said Edward his voice showing his inner sadness. At least Harry had gotten to know his parents, even if it was through a portrait. It had killed Harry to leave, his parents and friends, but he did it. He was a man of his word, and once more it warmed Edward's heart to him again.

Bella frowned but remained quiet, her mind running rampant wondering what was going on.

When Edward drew into the garage, none of the other cars were there, had Edward been the only one to come back? That made her smile secretly, were the others staying in England? So she had Edward all to herself.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Bella curiously, as she vacated the car, making her way into the house as if she owed it. Maybe now would be a good time to ask Edward if she could move in, Charlie had no control over her if she wanted to move out she could.

"They've gone to the Cinema," said Edward, finding it weird to say that. It was seldom the entire family went out together in public. Especially to such a place as the Cinema, he didn't blame Bella's shocked look.

"The Cinema?" asked Bella incredulously.

"Yes," said Edward, "We didn't go shopping so I can't offer you anything."

"It's alright," said Bella, walking towards Edward again hugging him, so glad he was back. "Charlie's been driving me mad."

"How so?" asked Edward curiously, disentangling himself from her and sitting down on the couch. It was instinct when Humans were about. Since he spent a lot of time around Bella, it was even more of an instinct now. He acted more human than the rest of his siblings; Carlisle reassured him it was a good thing though.

"Oh everything! If I go out he's moaning, if I stay in he's moaning, if I use the phone he's moaning. I love Charlie I really do; he just drives me up the wall. I can't wait until we are married and I can move out." said Bella, hinting at Edward, if he didn't offer she'd ask in a few weeks time.

Edward inwardly winced at her words, how the hell was he supposed to say this? It was going to devastate her. He had never broken up with anyone before; he had died before he had dated anyone. This was his first relationship, the only one he thought he'd have. Until Harry had come along, he couldn't regret it, not even staring at Bella and having to tell her it was over. "About that, you know I love you don't you Bella?" asked Edward warily.

"Yes," said Bella cautiously, deep down she knew what was coming.

"I still love you," said Edward hurrying to explain "Just not the same way…I'm so sorry."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Bella swallowing thickly, was he saying what she thought he was?

"I can't be with you anymore," said Edward.

"Why?" she asked shocked, paling drastically.

"I love someone else," he admitted, deciding not to keep anything from her.

"What about the Volturi?" she shrieked, suddenly very angry and going by any means to keep Edward in her life. She couldn't believe it, three years she had given Edward her life, and he was going to dump her? She had gone through hell to keep Edward, attacked by a vampire, barley surviving the encounter, then fleeing to Italy to save him. Then she had hurt herself to give Edward the upper hand over Victoria risking her life once again. Begged and pleaded for him to stay, she felt betrayed, angry and deeply hurt all at the same time.

"They wont hurt you, I wont let them Bella, I still care very deeply about you," said Edward trying to comfort her.

"They'll kill me Edward!" she said a sob catching in her throat, devastation thrumming through her.

"They won't, I won't let them," he repeated, placing a comforting hand on her.

"I'll try and be better Edward, we can make it work! You can love me again like you used to." she pleaded, grabbing onto him. Suddenly desperate not too lose him; she'd do anything to keep him.

"It's not you Bella, it's me, my feelings have changed." stated Edward firmly, trying to stop Bella getting hysterical.

"They can change again!" she said hysterically.

"I'm sorry Bella," said Edward for what felt like the fifth time.

"Who is it?" she asked hollowly.

Edward hesitated, wondering if he even should mention anyone else. He had never broken up with someone before. Sure he had watched films with people breaking up, but it was a film it wasn't real life. This was real life, and he had already hurt Bella badly without meaning too.

"That doesn't matter Bella," said Edward sadly.

"It matters to me!" she said angrily.

"Harry," replied Edward sadly, hoping she could get some solace out of the fact that Bella would be the only woman he'd be with.

Bella closed her eyes as tears coursed down her face, knowing she'd lost him. She couldn't compete with a man for Edward's affections. So he was gay, was that the real reason he had avoided taking things further with her? Had he always been gay or was it just a recent discovery, swallowing thickly she stood up, ready to get out of there.

"Bella," said Edward, "Let me take you home at least,"

"Stay away from me," she said shaking her head putting her hand in front of her to stop him.

"I…" he said but unable to finish it.

"Just please Edward, leave me alone." said Bella her voice choked with tears and emotion she couldn't keep to herself.

"Alright," said Edward stopping his advance, his amber eyes regarding her full of pain, he hated hurting her. He couldn't lie to them both, it wasn't fair but he loved Harry and wanted to get to know him more. Like Harry said he wasn't about to be someone's 'bit on the side' he wanted a real relationship. He wouldn't have done that to Harry or Bella neither deserved it.

Bella backed out of the house, he was about to follow her when he received a text message from Alice.

'_Let her be Edward, she's going to be fine…she just needs time to herself' _

Edward sighed, sitting down once more feeling guilty, another text message came to him, and it said the name of the film they were watching and where they were sitting. Smiling softly, he knew it was Alice's way of telling him to come.

There was nothing further he could do, so he joined his family and more especially Harry at the cinema.

The smile Harry gave him brightened his bleak day, sitting next to him; Alice going to Jasper's other side. Harry laid his head and boy against him, Harry was so different from Bella, not just body wise, but Harry wasn't too hot to him. He was for the lack of better words just right. Plus the good thing was he wasn't going to have to watch someone he loved going through a painful transformation- Harry was already one of them. He kissed Harry on the forehead absent minded, remembering the kiss they shared earlier. He couldn't wait for a repeat performance. It had been better than any kiss he had shared with Bella, then again Bella couldn't kiss as long as he and Harry could she was human. Harry brought his head up and kissed him for a few seconds, aware they were in public before settling down again.

Edward rolled his eyes at his family's giddiness and thoughts, really they'd think he'd just only found someone to share his life with. They must have known he wasn't completely happy with Bella; it was such a weird thing wasn't it.

The only down side to the Cinema, was that Edward caught wind of Jessica's thoughts (she was there with Angela) and they saw how he was with Harry. The rumours were going to be going haywire, at least he had told Bella first.

* * *

So will she go to Jacob and fall for him? she already loves him without edward she would have ended up in love with him anyway...or do you want to see her going back to her mothers? will severus become a vampire? will draco get in touch with him and tell him severus is dying? will they all go back to England? or just harry and edward? last chance do you want to see the cullens settle down in scotland in the magical world or remain in the muggle world? R&R PLEASE!


	26. Chapter 26

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 26 **

**Just edited it - the bit where i made a mistake with the eyes thank you to those who pointed out my mistake! i've got too many stories lol :) **

**Getting To Know One Another and Revenge**

* * *

Bella ran from Edward's house, her eyes blind with tears that continued to fall. Three years she'd devoted her life to Edward, yet he'd broken up with her in a matter of weeks over a boy he hardly knew. Her heart felt like it was going to shatter, her breathing ragged she continued to run, not sure where she was going. She didn't know what she was going to tell everyone, she'd be lucky if she could face attending school ever again. Her life felt as though it was over, her entire world falling down around her. She paid no attention to the tree branches hitting her in the face, of even the scrapes she got from falling over all the time. After what felt like hours she found herself at the treaty line. She was nearly at the reservation, Jacob, she thought with a sob. She wanted someone to listen to her, comfort her, and who better than him? So she finally with a destination in mind, began walking towards the Black shack. The tribe didn't have what she would call houses; it was more like huts, shacks. She never noticed it getting dark, but she most certainly heard the werewolf. It was just her luck, when she looked and saw it was the very shape-shifter she'd hoped to see.

"Jacob," sobbed Bella her voice choked with her ragged emotions.

Jacob immediately transformed back into his human form, grabbing the shorts tied to his leg. He immediately put them on, his face clouded with concern for her, how could he not? He loved her. Running over to her, alarmed by how devastated she was. He enveloped her in one of his great big bear hugs, which in turn made Bella sob louder. "What's wrong Bella?" asked Jacob "What's wrong?" he repeated even more urgently.

"Edward's dumped me," Bella was barely able to get passed the huge lump in her throat, but somehow she managed to tell him. Telling someone didn't help, in fact it made the situation all the more real. Tears continued to trickle down Bella's face, splashing on Jacob's warm shoulder dying them almost immediately.

"What?" asked Jacob stunned, no way! Was all Jacob thought? A small part of him cheered the other part was completely stunned. Edward loved Bella, enough to leave her, for her own safety. Too weak to stay away, sure but he'd left. His mind drifted with hope that maybe he could finally have Bella to himself. Biting his lip, he forced himself to stop thinking like that, Bella needed him. She didn't need him fantasizing about her right now, shaking his head he came back to the present.

Bella just continued to sob and clutch at him as though she was scared he too would leave her.

"What happened Bella?"

"A new vampire joined them a while ago," wailed Bella, "Edward loves him." he finished the devastation she felt was evident for Jacob to hear. Edward hadn't told her that he was the one that turned Harry. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but she was friends with the werewolf's and they wanted to avoid confrontations. She just assumed Carlisle had turned Harry.

"He's gay?" asked Jacob stupidly, always did dress to well, Jacob thought with a stab of viciousness. Which meant he'd never want Bella back, she was well and truly his for the taking. The blood sucker should never have come back. How dare he mess with Bella like that?! But he wasn't truly that angry, because now…now Bella was his.

"Oh Jake," said Bella, her voice faltering, "I don't know what to do."

"Come on, you are freezing, lets get you inside," said Jacob as warm as he was, Bella was in shock she needed something to eat, drink and warm to sit, like inside of his house. He lifted Bella without so much as wincing at the weight, being a shape-shifter did come in handy once in a while, other than to kill blood suckers that is.

His heart hurt listening to her crying, which made him feel even guiltier about thinking what he did. A sigh left his lips as he made his way towards the house, he'd have to call Charlie, not something he was looking forward to do. Unless of course, Bella did it, but she wasn't in a fit state to talk to anyone.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Esme walked back into her house, her hands loaded down with bags of shopping, she'd been getting in a few last minute things. Esme had been gone for hours, having decided to go to Seattle rather than shop nearer home. She'd wanted only the best for Harry, since he was family now. She thought with a sly grin, she really liked Harry, and was very happy that they'd gotten together. She felt sorry for Bella; all of them did, well, maybe not Rosalie. She'd always felt Bella was making the wrong decision to become one of them. It wasn't a choice anyone should have to make; someone dying made it extenuating circumstances. In her book anyway.

"Harry!" she called once the door was closed, her coat was hung up. She walked into the living room and sat down, waiting patiently for Harry to come. The sweetheart that he was, he came almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry hopping off the last step on the stairs a distinctive bounce in his step. Harry was finally happy, and for once he didn't fear something bad was about to happen because of it. He'd not had a chance to talk to Edward yet, he'd just had a shower, and Edward was still playing on his piano. He'd missed playing he said, after being in Potter Manor.

"Nothing's wrong," she said smiling brightly at him, "This is all the things you'll need for school." she said grabbing things from the bags. Harry's eyes slowly got wider as she continued to plonk items on him.

"Er…Do I really need all that?" gaped Harry his eyes wide. Everything there would have probably lasted him two years at Hogwarts. Then again they had a lot of practical lessons, it wasn't all written work. Was it all written work in that new school? What Harry failed to realize, was it was the Cullen's being well…Cullen's. They overdid everything, it was just who they were.

"Well yes, unless you want to carry a bag around with you all day," said Esme blinking in confusion.

"Won't I?" asked Harry scratching his head, everything balanced in one hand, he had at Hogwarts, carried a bag, otherwise his arms would never have been free.

"No, with these folders for each day, all you need to do is take them with you," said Esme. It was only recently that everyone had begun doing that. Using folders rather than bags, it had become a fashion trend.

"Oh, is that what Mugg…normal people do?" said Harry understanding dawning on him. It was rather odd, but they mustn't have the big workload he did at Hogwarts. He wondered when he'd get his timetable, would it be just before the first class? He hadn't needed a timetable in Muggle primary; it was just the one class with one teacher.

"It's just a recent development, but yes that's what they've taken to doing." stated Esme smiling sweetly at Harry's face.

"Oh, thank you Esme, you didn't have to," said Harry looking down at the pyramid of items she'd just bought for him.

"Oh I wanted to," said Esme brushing off his thanks, its not why she'd done it.

"I'm glad you did," said Harry honestly, he hadn't even thought about school once. He'd have ended up walking into the school with nothing but cloths on his back. That wasn't strictly true; he knew the others would have given him the heads up. Or better yet, let him borrow some of their stuff. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. "I'm gonna put this in the room." his room, his and Edward's actually. He noticed the lack of sound on the piano absently as he climbed the stairs once more. The bundle in his arms didn't as much as twitch as he took it up. Which caused Harry to grin; it was rather cool being a vampire.

Although he'd never be able to play Quidditch again, at least not a beater or seeker. As a beater he'd probably end up accidentally killing someone. As a seeker, well he'd find it and the game would be over within minutes. He was a vampire, with eyesight that good, it was just no use.

"Esme been shopping?" grinned Edward as Harry entered the room, he was standing looking through his record collection, as if he was unsure of what he wanted to listen to. He knew she had, he also knew she'd bumped into Charlie. He ever the gentlemen had been stoic and polite; Edward didn't understand the man at all. He hadn't wanted Bella to be with him, yet the second they break up he becomes the injured party. Humans were just so confusing sometimes.

Harry nodded dropping the contents onto the bed.

"So when do I get my timetable? And what's the story? I don't have any normal education beyond primary school." said Harry wryly.

"We've been thinking about you posing as Alice's long lost brother, well, twin actually, separated by the system and adopted by Esme and Carlisle." explained Edward. "Your timetable is already here, along with the books - it's in the parcel by the door. It came before we went to England."

"Oh," said Harry, in a flash he was gone and back, the 'parcel' in his hands, opening it he found the books. Grabbing the lone piece of paper he looked at all his subjects. Edward helped set up his folders, one for each day, the timetable were already memorized so he put it in the 'Monday' folder. Then the lot was promptly thrown aside and forgotten about. "So Alice is my sister?" grinned Harry in amusement. "Next you'll find your twin out there somewhere." his voice teasing yet tauntingly.

"I somehow doubt that," said Edward dryly a grin on his face.

"You never know," said Harry "But what else? I mean I've not got high school transcripts."

"Actually you do," said Edward seriously, "Jasper thought of everything, always does. You can use the name Potter or Cullen it's entirely up to yourself."

"Don't they already have a name for Alice?" asked Harry confused.

"We only ever put Cullen down, she doesn't like using her real name…they aren't her family we are." stated Edward, they knew the parents had institutionalized her, and that was enough to make them all angry.

Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side, curious about Edward's defensive answer or was it possessive? "What does that mean?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Alice's parents, they had her institutionalized," he said in explanation.

"Why?" Harry asked stunned.

"We don't know, Alice cannot remember her past, she's only been able to gather bits and pieces. According to the records she was declared dead, the day she was sent to the asylum." said Edward.

"That's a shame," said Harry his face showing his sadness for the small petite girl, who according to the Muggles was his twin sister. He hated parents who did that, acted as if everything was alright, deluding themselves. None of them had done worse than Thomas Riddle; father of Thomas Marvolo Riddle also preferred to be known as Lord Voldemort. His actions had been the start of two wars, and one bitter disgusting son.

"It is," said Edward, wondering what Harry was thinking, he was always thinking that when it came to his 'other half's'. Bella had been just the same as Harry, with the ability to block her mind. Instead of thinking more, he brought Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. It was so refreshing not having to be careful, like he had been with Bella. He had no fear of hurting Harry; ironically enough Harry could hurt him. He was a new born, and much stronger than him. He would remain that way for a year until his own blood was gone.

Harry drew back a few minutes later, thankful that he couldn't blush, he didn't have much experience. He'd been too busy fighting Voldemort to care for a relationship. He'd dated Ginny for a while, but he'd never enjoyed it the way he did Edward's kisses. "I guess I better get ready for school then," he said pouting. He didn't want to seem like a dunce, so he reluctantly reached for a book. He had other things he'd rather be doing, but he had forever, literally, for it.

Edward laughed in amusement going back to his records picking a song he'd decided to listen to.

* * *

**Later That Night **

"Have you ever thought of recording them onto your laptop?" asked Harry. He'd been reading for a few hours, five chapters of each book he had. Unfortunately he was getting bored; he'd never been a big reader. Harry preferred action, it couldn't be helped - it's all he knew.

"I have, they just aren't the same," said Edward grinning widely.

"What do you plan on doing when they are completely ruined? I mean they aren't going to last forever," said Harry curiously, cocking his head to the side, causing Edward to bite his lip. Harry looked utterly gorgeous doing that, an exquisite imp.

"I have back ups," said Edward "I've never had to use one yet." he finished proudly.

"Oh," said Harry nodding his head in surprise, well records aren't made anymore; it was a very valid question. "What's your favourite piece?"

"Claude Debussy," said Edward, surprised by Harry's question.

"Is that the piece you play a lot? Clair de Lune?" he asked for confirmation. "The piano isn't it?"

"Yes," confirmed Edward. "He was born in France, they moved to Cannes during the Franco-Prussian war. His aunt paid for his piano and violin lessons, he was one of those people who composed around activates or turbulence in his own life."

Edward obviously admired the man, he'd bet his fortune he'd read upon him. Maybe even had a few books, but he couldn't see any around, then again with all those CD's and records, there wasn't enough room for much else.

Edward stared at his mate, he didn't normal get asked questions like that. Not even Bella had asked things like that. For most part she wanted to know basic facts about him. Mostly about his family and his vampire abilities. She'd never asked what he liked listening to. She had heard him listening to Debussy once, she'd known it. Apparently her mother had liked it, yet she'd never bothered to mention it again.

"You ready for school then?" asked Edward.

"As I'll ever be, stop mentioning it, I'm eighteen years old, I shouldn't be attending school again." grimaced Harry. Maybe that's what he needed through, some normalcy in his life, so much bad had happened.

"How do you think I feel?" snorted Edward in amusement, he was over one hundred years old, yet he was still bloody attending school. It was just one of those things they had to do, especially if they wanted to remain in one place for longer.

"Bored," said Harry bluntly, like he was going to be.

"I have a way to pass the time," said Edward slyly, abandoning his records in aid of something a little more …fun.

* * *

**Monday Morning - School **

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Harry staring at the building, he and Edward had come in the Volvo the other couples had come in their own cars. Emmett and Jasper in the jeep - Rosalie ironically enough driving. Alice and Jasper were in her yellow car. The building itself was a disgrace. It was as if someone had built a few mismatched buildings, then declared it a school. Not everywhere could be Hogwarts unfortunately. At least he wasn't going to get lost for the first month, and end up late to numerous classes.

"Yes," replied Edward in amusement, Harry had asked that question already, probably ten times this morning. He couldn't be irritated with Harry, because he asked himself the same question every time they moved.

"Everyone's staring already," grumbled Harry as he opened the door.

"Of course they are," said Edward, "Jessica has already told everyone she saw us at the cinema." his voice had gone cold saying that. He'd known it would come, but he'd hoped Harry would be settled in first. He didn't want Harry regretting coming here, being with them while his friends began working.

"Fantastic," murmured Harry.

Once Harry was at his side, he pulled the teenager and newborn vampire to his side. Putting his arm over his shoulder, showing the world he wasn't ashamed. Harry looked at him in amusement and shook his head.

"Show time," said Harry as they walked at a slow leisurely pace.

Edward laughed in amusement at Harry's comment; it's what he'd said to Bella when they'd decided to date. He noticed the lack of red van, she wasn't here yet. It made him feel bad, but Alice was watching - she'd know if she was going to do anything stupid. She had spent time with the werewolf's before going home to Charlie yesterday. Looking at Harry as they walked into the building, he felt any regret vanish. It had been for the best for all of them.

"You need to go to the office, I'll take you, they require you to attend all classes and sign a slip for the first week." explained Edward, as he veered off taking Harry in the right direction. Ignoring all the looks he received, shock, revulsion, disgust, appreciation, lust the list went on. He also ignored their thoughts, he couldn't care what they though of him.

"Why?" asked Harry confused, he hadn't had to do that in primary school or at Hogwarts.

Must be a Muggle high school thing.

"So the teachers know who you are so you don't skip a class for an entire year." said Edward.

"That happens a lot?" Harry asked in surprise. It was a good idea, but no, he wouldn't do that.

"Surprisingly so yes," said Edward opening the door and waited patiently on Harry.

"Hi, my name is Harry er…Cullen I'm here to pick up the signature slip?" asked Harry a little unsure of what it was called.

"Of course," said the woman her eyes lightening up. She noticed the eyes; he didn't have the same colour as the rest of the Cullen's. His eyes were green and as stunning as the rest of him. She shuffled about a bit, until she found what she was looking for. Picking it up she handed it over smiling politely at him. He was stunning, just like the rest of them. It's as though Carlisle and Esme Cullen only took children that were perfect.

"Thank you," said Harry taking it before leaving without saying anything else.

* * *

**Lunch Hall - Monday afternoon**

Harry sat himself comfortably in the seat, they were in the lunch hall, and it was so small compared to the Great Hall. Everything he'd seen or did, he couldn't help but compare to Hogwarts. He'd copied Edward and sat down with food in front of him, he knew it tasted horrible. He actually missed eating…he was beginning to forget the taste of strawberry tart, shepherd pie man; those things had made his mouth water. The comments about him hadn't stopped all day. Unfortunately he was the bad guy, for stealing Edward away from Isabella Swan.

They could gossip all they liked; he wouldn't give Edward up because of their disapproval.

"It's like being back at Hogwarts again," said Harry under his breath, only the Cullen's were able to hear him.

"How so?" asked Jasper.

"At Hogwarts they were all in awe of me or hated me because of an event beyond my control." said Harry rolling his eyes skyward.

"At least you are used to it," said Rosalie in consolation.

"Yeah, people are fickle, always will be." said Harry, how he hadn't turned out bitter he still didn't know.

"Most people," said Edward correcting Harry, not everyone was like that. His family wasn't.

Harry was using magic Wandlessly to make the food disappear, bit by bit, making it seem like they were eating. Using a notice me not charm when using magic, so nobody saw anything. The Cullen's watched on in amusement, still getting used to magic, despite having seen it constantly done in the past month.

Edward's phone went off suddenly, it didn't have sound, and it was vibrating in his pocket.

"Esme is everything okay?" asked the boy, putting the phone to his ear - Esme never called them while they were at school. Carlisle had, but only in dire emergency.

"Bella is destroying your car! She's hysterical," said Esme, from over the phone they could hear smashing going on in the background.

Edward's eyes widened, Bella was smashing his Aston Martin Vanquish? "What?" he said in complete disbelief.

"Come on," said Harry standing up, the rest of the Cullen's followed him - they weren't about to miss the show.

Edward merely nodded before they quickly made their way outside, desperately working hard to try and remain at a human pace.

All the students could do was watch as three cars blasted out of the parking lot leaving skid marks on the ground. Leaving them all wondering what was happening, the Cullen's had never done a thing like that before.

* * *

I've decided that this Bella will take revenge on Edward the Muggle way :P lmaoooo the question is will Harry be able to put it back together magically? or will the damange be too much for his magic? what do you think? like all jealous angry girfriends, fiancee or wifes - they always target the cars lol so thats what i'm doing will severus enter the story again? or will i have him die to be with Lily once more? or will he take his vow very seriously and become a vampire to eternally protect harry from all those that wish to harm him? if so will severus get a gift? other than his magic of course :D R&R PLEASE!


	27. Chapter 27

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 27 **

**Confronting Bella and Edward and Harry have their first…**

* * *

Edward drove the fastest; his tyre's leaving skid marks as they braked at corners before zooming off once more. Edward and Harry barely moved, if it had been a human they'd have been tossed left right and centre already. Normally it would take then ten fifteen minutes to get home, the family set a new record. They got back in five minutes; Esme was standing back a worried look on her face. Edward could hear her thoughts; Esme didn't want to grab her just in case Bella hurt herself on her. She was a vampire, as if she was made of stone. The bat wouldn't hurt her, but she was worried very badly about Bella's mental state. She needed calmed down, it's why she'd called Edward.

"Holy shit," said Jasper as soon as he caught sight of the Vanquish, he'd jumped out of the yellow car his wife had wanted. He could calm Bella down without the confrontation getting too heated. He'd passed Edward and Harry, and then he'd caught sight of the car and Isabella Swan. "Looks like she's beaten you to it Rosalie." Jasper said, wryly. Rosalie always threatened to harm Edward's special car, it hadn't always been the Vanquish but other cars over the years. She'd never actually did anything to them, she loved cars too much herself to ever mess with one. Her and Edward had bonded over cars, after she'd been turned.

Rosalie snarled and lunged for Bella, only to have Emmett stopping her, he scooped her over his shoulder. Not paying attention to Rosalie's screeching, "Put me down Emmett, damn you, let me have at her!" snarled the blonde furiously. Emmett remained silent as he led them both into their bedroom. He wished he could see the confrontation, but Rosalie came first. He couldn't let her harm Bella; the family wasn't ready to move.

"Bella…" said Alice looking at her once best friend stunned. Why had she done such a thing? She was hurting yes, but it didn't give her the right to take it out on Edward's most favoured possession. Fortunately it could be replaced; it would probably be better buying a new one, than trying to get the car fixed. It had been custom painted.

"Jasper, Alice, Esme can you please go in?" asked Edward staring at Bella, who was breathing heavily, a metal baseball bat still clutched in her hand. There were bricks in his car, where she'd smashed his windows with them. There wasn't an ounce of shame on her face, she was just angry glaring at them as if daring them to stop her.

The three vampires went inside, without a comment.

"Bella…why?" asked Edward, he'd never seen her act so recklessly before, she could have gotten cut or injured during her temper tantrum. Didn't she remember what happened the last time? She'd been hurt badly enough. He was so glad Harry was already a vampire; he didn't have to worry constantly about accidents. He still refused to look at his car; she had known where to hit him after all. His cars were his pride and joy, say what you will about boys and their toys but Edward loved his car. He hardly used it because he was so strong. He didn't want it ruined, yet it didn't matter now, his hood, trunk and sides were spectacularly dented, all windows smashed in and to top it off she'd slashed his tires. His paintwork was ruined; there was nothing salvageable about the car. His heart clenched in pain just seeing it, to think he'd loved someone capable of this? He didn't understand it at all. Humans they were so bloody impulsive. If he allowed himself to act like that she'd have already been drained dry three years ago along with his entire biology class.

"I hate you," she screamed angrily, her voice was hoarse which meant she'd been screaming for quite some time.

"I don't blame you for hating me Bella…but I couldn't live a lie it isn't fair to me or you," said Edward quietly, he was acting more like a disappointed father than an angry boyfriend. Which was unfortunately setting Bella off even more.

"You said you loved me for three years! Yet as soon as he comes along," she said sneering nastily at Harry, "You forget all about me!"

"I never said I loved you for three years Bella, love doesn't bloom overnight," said Edward unable to help pointing out a flaw in her convictions. He wanted to say something about her sneering at Harry. He didn't like that, but Harry didn't seem the slightest bit bothered so he held his tongue for now.

"It did for her," said Harry, "The day after she found out you were a vampire she thought she was deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

The gaping look on Bella's face gave away that Harry was indeed speaking the truth. She couldn't have been more stunned, how did he know that? HOW COULD HE KNOW? Nobody could read her thoughts, nobody! Even Edward couldn't. What kind of gift did this vampire have that he could see so deeply into her thoughts from three years ago?

"Bella…that's not love," said Edward, his face pained, had she only been with him because of what he was? Had she even genuinely loved him or the part of him that could make her immortal? He felt sick just thinking about it, he didn't want to think about it. The way Harry said it, he'd been quoting Bella, and it wasn't how Harry spoke at all. Who other than an avid reader, like Bella would know the word irrevocably? Her romance novels though and through. The worst thing was Jasper wouldn't be able to tell him. He'd never know if Bella loved him or…the monster. It was a very sobering through and it made him feel very unlovable.

"Ed, stop thinking about it, if you're anything like me you'll be blaming yourself…for things that you cannot bloody help." said Harry speaking so lowly that Bella probably didn't even hear him.

Edward sighed, Harry was right, he couldn't anything, but he was sure glad he knew. It made him feel less guilty, surprisingly. Normally Edward would brood for days before he came to his senses. It made him feel better about their break up, to think he might have turned someone who only wanted to be a vampire. Would she have stayed with him? Or would she have run from the family when the quickest opportunity presented itself. That would have left him heartbroken, Harry had been a blessing in disguise from the second he Apparated into the garden.

"I did love you! With all my heart and soul!" screeched Bella.

"This is how you are repaying him?" asked Harry incredulity written across his face.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you, it's between me and Edward go away!" she hissed at him furiously, her face was red with suppressed anger she had yet to unleash.

"How can you say you loved him…when you kissed another man? Then proceeded to choose him over Edward when he was just trying to keep you safe? The second he dumped you what did you do? Went straight to him." said Harry scornfully. He couldn't help but defend Edward, it wasn't in his nature to sit back and let things happen.

Bella went for Harry, arms flailing wildly as if she wanted to scratch his face off. Harry didn't move, but Bella didn't get a chance to get near him. Edward trapped her arms against her body and her body against his. Stopping herself from ending up with broken bones, Bella had always been frail. She hit Harry once she'd break quite a few bones he knew that.

"Stop it," snapped Edward "Jasper some help please?" he asked his brother, and Bella's jerking and straining lessened before stopping as she fell unconscious. Jasper had put her to sleep; it wasn't the first time either.

"She can't stay here Edward," said Harry quietly.

"I can't leave her out here can I?" said Edward he wasn't that much of a bastard.

"Edward…she will think you still love her, that you want her back…and she will never learn. She has to start taking responsibility for her actions, and no I don't mean paying for the damage to the vanquish…" said Harry sensibly, but seeing Edward flinch at the mention of his car, Harry walked towards it. He looked at it thoughtfully, a frown marring his features…could he fix it? He'd never tried to fix a damaged car before. Just thing's like a snapped quill, or vials and such.

"Drive my Volvo behind me then," said Edward; putting Bella into her red van, he hated driving the damn thing. It was far too loud for his tastes; he'd wanted to buy Bella a car for that very reason. That wasn't roadworthy in his opinion, and he'd hated Bella being in it for fear of her having an accident. It was something that Bella hadn't at least been with him for his money. Otherwise she would have accepted anything he offered to buy her. When Harry was still standing by the Vanquish with a thoughtful look once he shut Bella's car door, he walked over. "What is it?" he thought perhaps there was writing on it. As soon as he rounded it he saw there wasn't, but Harry had his wand out.

"Stand back," said Harry taking a few feet back himself, Edward stood beside Harry curiously. Harry couldn't possibly be able to fix his car could he? His heart leaped into his throat in hope; if he could he'd make it up to him…tonight.

Then in awe, he watched Harry mutter one little word in Latin…then it happened bit by bit. The shards of glass that had once been a window began to fit back together like a puzzle. Until it was whole and strong once more, then the metal began to 'bang' back into place. Edward looked in awe, it was amazing, he ran his hand over the paintwork, it looked brand new the few marks that had been on it before were gone. Then Harry muttered the same spell again on his wheels, the car was perfect once more. It was as if they entire thing hadn't taken place at all.

"Thank you," he said his voice held so much gratitude and awe Harry grinned in amusement, yeah he'd been like that for a year at least…maybe two when he first discovered he was a wizard. Despite all the bad things that happened, magic had truly been the best thing to ever happen to him.

"You can make it up to me tonight," said Harry slyly, tugging at Edward's shirt, his fingers teasingly crawling up his chest, he playfully tweaked Edward's nipples, only to be squashed against Edward's chest and his mouth plundered by a very aggressive vampire. Eventually though Edward tore himself away, as if he'd gotten a little more carried away than he'd intended. Harry pouted, he actually pouted, but he was a New Born vampire…all his emotions were extremely sensitive these days.

"We better get her home," said Edward seemingly ignoring Harry's pout. "Here." he said giving Harry the keys to his Volvo. It was harder than he thought to walk away from Harry; the keys to Bella's truck were still in it. Starting the noisy engine he began to drive Bella home - hoping the spell would last long enough. Thankfully Charlie shouldn't be home, he'd still be working. He kept an eye on the mirror making sure Harry was still following him. Which wasn't hard to do, considering he wasn't going very fast in this piece of junk. How Charlie could buy his daughter something so scrap yard worthy he didn't know.

Harry stayed in the Volvo, turning off the engine and hopped into the passenger side. While Edward parked Bella's car, closed the door, opened the passenger side, grabbed Bella and locked the car before taking her inside. He took the sleeping girl to her bedroom, and put her into bed. Edward carded his hand through her hair, "I'm sorry Bella," he said before he turned and left closing the door behind him.

He had loved Bella; she'd always have a place in his heart. Unfortunately he wasn't going to live a lie, and let her turn herself to be with him when he didn't love her. Sighing he shook his head ruefully; hopefully most of Bella's anger was gone now she'd done some anger management. He'd keep an eye on her for the next few days, until he knew she'd calmed down. He'd have been really angry with her still…if his car hadn't been fixed. Fortunately it was, and the car would have been easily replaceable, they had more money than they knew what to do with. He wondered as he walked out…if Harry would let him buy a car. Maybe he should just wait and give it to him as a present…for Christmas or his birthday. That way he couldn't really refuse it, grinning smugly at his thoughts he joined Harry in the Volvo.

"Don't blame yourself," said Harry quietly as if he knew what Edward was thinking.

"I'm not I promise." he swore. "How did you know what she thought? Was it a guess?" asked Edward.

"You aren't the only one who has the ability to read people's minds," grinned Harry wickedly.

"You can read mine?" asked Edward, it wasn't accusatory it was more curiosity than anything else.

"If I wanted to yes, it's called Legilimency the ability to read one's mind, shielding your mind is Occlumency, Severus taught me it." said Harry.

Edward smiled at the thought of the man, he rather missed his sarcastic comments, mostly uttered under his breath by the end of their visit rather than outright where everyone could hear it. Lily Evans had worked a miracle on Severus' Snape's attitude. Not that Edward could blame him; he'd been though a lot. He'd learned a lot about Severus, especially as a young boy when Lily had known him best. Harry had told him about the fact Severus used to spy, and do things he'd rather not…which had toughened and hardened the school teacher up. He also knew Harry thought of Severus as a hero, his own saviour and a parent. He'd been the only one to bring Harry down, ground him and try to punish him for breaking the rules. While everyone else just let him away with everything. Harry hadn't appreciated it at the time of course, just his later years when he finally grew up and understood the world wasn't black and white. Even being attacked by Voldemort hadn't made Harry realize the world was black and white. It' when he realized sometimes people didn't have choices, that Death Eaters didn't have choices. Either family pressure, loneliness or bad childhoods could have led them there. No the world was fifty shades fucked up and all grey. There really wasn't a light wizard, and it wasn't as simple as labelling someone as a dark wizard.

"I thought all things needed a spell?" asked Edward.

"Not always, reading ones mind only requires eye contact, Sev I'm convinced used to do it all the time…sneaky bugger." said Harry not at all angry at the fact his mind had been read. Of course he wasn't meaning the time Severus actually used the spell, but times where he'd looked him in the eye during his first to fourth year.

"Did she love me or was it…what I am?" asked Edward his hands clenched on the wheel.

"She fell in love with the vampire first, but she did love you Edward," said Harry honestly. "You couldn't be with someone for three years and not fall especially not someone like you." he finished wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Thank you," said Edward, not wanting to talk about it anymore, he didn't want Harry thinking he still loved her. He didn't still love Bella, not the way he used to and it had been waning even before Harry came…Harry had just helped him realize it. He didn't want Harry to start thinking he regretted it so he vowed to say no more.

"It's okay," said Harry as if he understood.

* * *

It was ten o'clock at night; Edward and Harry were in their bedroom, as were each of the Cullen's. All of them doing their own thing, but of course the others always tried to block it out …especially all noises coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"I thought you wanted to make it up to me," said Harry lying spread eagle across the bed. It had been Bella's, he'd never gotten rid of it and Harry liked lying on it so he doubted he would. The others all had beds, but Edward had never had a need for one.

Edward crawled up towards Harry, laying himself out across Harry's body. Harry wasn't too hot like Bella always was. Harry also didn't feel fragile to him like she had; he still couldn't believe how refreshing it was not to worry about breaking someone. Intertwining their fingers, he placed them above Harry's head. "Just what did you have in mind?" Edward whispered into Harry's ear, seductively. He could feel how turned on Harry was already. He was so easy to please; then again they'd all been like that after just being turned. Rosalie and Emmett had hardly left their room, and he wasn't going to think on Esme and Carlisle - if he slept back then - it would have given him nightmares. It wasn't something you wanted to think about parent figures.

Harry flipped them over, very gracefully the bed groaned in protest. Harry's green eyes stared into Edward's before he clashed their mouths together, desperately. He'd never had a boyfriend before, too busy trying to save the world. He had experimented though, but never gone all the way. He'd wanted to keep that small part of himself for someone that didn't want the boy who lived. He'd found him of course, and he was ready.

Their clothes were ripped and torn from one another in their frenzy; it was nothing more than bucket fodder now. Or it would have been, had Harry not been a wizard. Grinding himself down against an answering hardness. Their teeth banged against one another's in their bid to dominate. Edward found an opening and had Harry flipped back onto the bed, which lurched even more in protest.

"Top or bottom?" asked Harry tearing his mouth away to ask his need was becoming too much for him to handle.

Edward stiffened noticeable; Harry blinked in confusion what the hell was wrong with Edward? He stopped grinding against Edward, rather concerned.

"I can't," said Edward looking regretful.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Harry it came out a whine, he couldn't believe Edward would let it go this far then stop!

"I've always wanted to wait until I was married…it was customary in my time." said Edward almost sheepishly.

"You better be fucking kidding!" yelped Harry his face openly displaying his shock.

"No," said Edward solemnly.

"Don't you dare touch me Edward Antony Masen Cullen, or I'll snap more than fingers or a wrist," snapped Harry standing up. Walking away from Edward, to stop the vampire touching him again.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward rather alarmed, he hadn't expected Harry to react like this. Bella hadn't and he couldn't help compare them, they were the only people he'd had a relationship with.

"To have a fucking cold shower you stupid wanker, its something you should have mentioned a little earlier don't you think?! Don't touch me again." snapped and warned Harry walking into the bathroom that thankfully ensuite in Edward's room. Harry slammed the door shut cursing angrily, muttering about gelding him…or removing it altogether…that took care of Edward's little problem very quickly. Sure that Harry could actually do it…he was magical after all.

Every member of the Cullen family was stifling their laughter and amusement in their rooms. Eventually though they couldn't keep it in anymore, hearing Harry's constant angry muttering. Emmett was the first to break, then the others followed. Poor Edward, it was a good thing he couldn't die from embarrassment otherwise he'd already have done so.

* * *

OOOOooo whats gonna happen next? lmaooo will bella show up again? if so what will she destroy next? will harry ever let edward touch him? who will be the first to give in? harry and accept edwards terms or will edward break first? will harry employ his slytherin nature to help along the way to breaking edward? or will he kidnap him and marry them so he can finally get what he wants? do we hear vegas in the future chapters...? LMAOOO tell me what you think of this chapter :D i had a right laugh reading it xD hehe R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Another Beginning**

**Chapter 28**

**Bella Goes Too Far **

* * *

Edward did keep an eye on Bella for the next few days, just as he told himself he would. She went to school the next day after, telling her 'friend's' what she'd done to his car. The students had been shocked, and surprisingly didn't take Bella's side. Especially the boys, they winced as if they'd been kicked somewhere very sensitive. Jessica was the only one who took pleasure out of hearing the story again and again. Edward assumed she'd finally calmed down and wouldn't try anything so stupid again. He should have known just how vicious women who'd been scorned could be.

It was the fourth day since the Vanquish incident; Harry had decided he wanted to drive Edwards Vanquish to school. Edward wanting to make it up to Harry for his blunder agreed. Harry had true to his word not let Edward touch him again. It was driving Edward mad, it didn't help that Emmett was being intolerable. Every sentence he spoke was filled with sexual innuendoes or thinking the same things which were by the way much dirtier. If there was a time when he wished he couldn't read minds, it would have been these past few days. It wasn't even just Emmett either, it was so embarrassing, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and even Carlisle and Esme had been thinking on it. They all agreed he'd handled it wrongly, and should have told Harry before they even started dating.

Well there wasn't much they could do now, apart from learning from the experience. Hopefully though Edward wouldn't have to do that again any time soon.

Unfortunately seeing the vanquish, reignited Isabella Swan's fury. Harry was going to pay a mighty price for driving that car to school.

Bella plotted and planned all afternoon, she knew the Cullen's routines like the palm of her hand. Esme would be out shopping at two o'clock, she always got the food in while everyone was out. She liked being there for when her 'children' and husband got back. She couldn't believe he'd bought a new car, and let that…horrible boy drive it. He'd never let her drive it or his Volvo. It didn't matter to Bella that she'd never asked. She hated that Edward looked at him as if he was the sky stars and moons. She'd thought she'd always be the one to receive those looks. Everyone's envy that she had been the one Edward picked. Everyone had been so jealous of her, now they just pitted her. Edward would pay with something he couldn't replace. He'd be hurt the way she was hurting right now, how she wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Since she couldn't well she'd hurt him where it hurts.

As soon as the lesson after lunch was over with, she left the school, in her red truck. She went straight to a pawn store, the first part of her revenge.

"How much can I get for this?" asked Bella removing it from her finger, and handing over her engagement ring. It was Edward's mothers, and she didn't care too hurt to bother about the consequences; of angering a vampire.

"Forty five Dollars," said the man, after looking it over.

"Fine," said Bella, she couldn't care if it was worth more or less she just wanted to stick one at Edward. Although it probably was worth more than he said. Pawn dealers were looking for someone who was desperate enough to sell for a low amount.

She signed the forms before turning to leave, the money clutched in her hands. Getting into her car, her anger still simmering dangerously despite her revenge. She drove as fast as her truck would allow her, making her way to the Cullen's. She only had around thirty minutes left to get everything done. Esme never took long, she just picked randomly because they didn't eat it anyway. They just had to keep up the appearance that they were a normal family.

Bella wasn't stupid enough to try and expose them, all that would happen would everyone that knew would die, as well as the Cullen's. Everyone would include her, their world relied on secrecy. She didn't want the last thing she saw was the Volturi, and the knowledge she'd killed the people she cared about. Plus who would believe her? She'd just end up being committed to a hospital by her father. No this was the only way she could get revenge.

She pulled in at the Cullen's, taking the metal bat with her, switching off her car she walked to the door and rung the bell. When nobody came her grin became feral. She broke the glass at the side of the door. Unlocked it and opened it from the inside, and went straight for Edward's piano room. She then proceeded to beat the hell out of it. The keys broke off the top was completely demolished, and then she started on the sides.

Bella still wasn't satisfied he got a knife from the kitchen and went back. Before she destroyed the strings on the piano, continuing until there wasn't a single piece unbroken. Sneering in satisfaction, she bolted up the stairs the knife left in the piano room.

Grabbing Edward's record player, she lifted it up as high as possible before she smashed it against the floor. She then proceeded to snap every single record player into a jillion pieces. She looked around looking for something else to break. When she saw it, the trunk.

Opening it she grabbed the book on top. It was a photo album, it was moving and it was freakish in Bella's book. Anger fuelling her she ripped each page from the book, and the pictures. As soon as she did the pictures began still and became black and white the colour leaving it. Grabbing the next item, a broom? With no bristles in it…she laid it side ways and brought her foot down upon it, promptly breaking it in half. She noticed the picture on the wall; she took it down and punched her hands through it destroying it. Looking at the time, she realized she'd best get out of there. She didn't want to be discovered again. She had no doubt they'd know it was her.

School was almost over, Esme would be back soon, and she decided to go see Jacob. Charlie wouldn't be back from work until late today, he was doing overtime. Since someone had called in sick, Charlie was a very dedicated officer of the law. He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew what she'd done. Thankfully Charlie never listened to gossip; it's probably why he was so fond of the Cullen's.

* * *

Esme parked her car in the garage, smiling softly just remembering this morning. Harry was making Edward pay for his silliness. He was also milking it too, it's how he'd been allowed to drive the Vanquish, or maybe it was because he had repaired it. Her happiness melted of her face when she saw the damage to the front door. She could smell Bella had been here, worriedly she followed her scent. She gasped in dismay when she caught sight of Edward's piano. Her hand in front of her mouth as she took in the sight. Edward was going to be very angry; she followed the scent up the stairs and found an even more shocking sight.

Grabbing her cell phone, she called the hospital, "Hello, this is Esme Cullen may I speak to my husband please? It's an emergency." she stated, praying he wasn't in surgery.

"One moment please," said the receptionist. "He's available; I'll patch you through now."

"Thank you," said Esme kindly.

"Esme is everything okay? She told me you said it was an emergency?" asked Carlisle his fear and worry was evident even over the phone.

"Oh Carlisle, you need to come home," said Esme still staring at the mess.

"What is wrong?" asked Carlisle his worry tripling.

"Bella has destroyed Edward's piano and records as well as Harry's things…he was angry enough at what she did to the vanquish…when he sees this it might tip him over the edge." said Esme they were vampires, and they were for most part ruled by their emotions. Especially when they were angry and Edward was going to be angry.

She had no idea it was Harry she had to look out for not Edward.

The shit was truly about to hit the fan.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," said Carlisle looking at his watch, he hung up the phone grabbed his things, informed the receptionist he was leaving and ran as quickly 'Humanly' as possible to his car. He drove home quickly, realizing Esme might have a point about Edward's reaction.

Things were about to get interesting to say the least.

* * *

Well what did you think of that? can't get more human scorn that that lol


	29. Chapter 29

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 29 **

**Some Things Magic Just Can't Fix - A Lesson Learned Hard **

* * *

Carlisle parked his car and entered his home, Bella's scent was fresh, she'd been here recently and immediately made her way the field way. Which meant she'd probably went straight to the Quileute pack, down by the Reservation. She had known them three years; she had known Esme would be out at this time of day. The car he had let her off with, but not this - she couldn't keep getting away with it. Otherwise she'd continue until someone or something got hurt. She might even risk exposing them; it was a very dangerous ground. He wasn't used to these kinds of situations, but what he did know was that angry females were a force to be reckoned with. Look at Rosalie; she'd killed her killers without even drinking their blood. This was slightly different; if he had been a normal man and father he'd have already called the police. He genuinely liked Charlie, and he was an officer of the law. He took his job very seriously, and nothing came before it he doubted even Bella did. Perhaps it might be better letting Charlie see and deal with his daughter, without anything being taken down officially. This was Edward's doing, he really should let his son decide. He was old enough to do so.

"She didn't just target Edward this time, what do we do Carlisle?" asked Esme looking conflicted, it's almost as if she was having the same thoughts as her husband. Being with him so long it wouldn't really surprise anyone if they did.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Carlisle sighing in irritation, Bella was becoming quite the problem for them. It didn't matter that Harry could fix everything; it was completely besides the point. She couldn't continue what she was doing. Although he had to hand it to her, as he looked in Edward's piano room. He'd never have thought she had it in her, to be able to destroy something so thoroughly. She'd always looked and seemed very weak.

They waited patiently for their 'children' to come back from school. Alice obviously hadn't seen them, maybe she'd done it spur of the moment? Or Alice just wasn't watching close enough. Either way this situation needed resolved and fast.

Five minutes later the six of them came in, Edward knew what had happened immediately. He could read their thoughts; he flew past them and looked into his piano room. He was dismayed to see his piano completely in pieces. It seemed Bella knew where to strike him after all, despite the fact she'd never asked things. Harry followed him, and everyone else did also, Harry took one look and was about to wave his hand. To repair the damage done to the piano when Carlisle spoke.

"Don't, something needs done about this, she cannot continue on in this manner. She might risk exposing us and you, we cannot have that. Edward you have a choice to make, that will affect everyone in this family." said Carlisle firmly. For once acting the head of his coven and a stern father rather than the normally optimistic vampire he was.

"What do you want me to do? Have her arrested? It might risk exposure even more." said Edward reading his fathers thoughts.

"Things have changed since we were turned, they no longer believe in magic and vampires. They are myths to them, and they probably cannot conceive the thought." said Carlisle.

"I say kill her, I don't want to move." said Rosalie a snarl on her lips just thinking about the bitch. She'd gone too far! Edward had to do something about her this couldn't go unpunished.

"I could Obliviate her," said Harry thoughtfully, although all those thoughts were about to leave his head when he saw what was up the stairs.

"Magic and our gifts don't seem to work to well on her, especially mind tricks." said Edward sadly, it sounded like a very good idea too. How much simpler and easier it would be too. "I can't read her mind, neither can Aro and Jane's gift couldn't work on her either."

"She sounds like a shield, you're right my magic wouldn't work…it would have bounced back and hit me. She's got quite the gift there." said Harry despite himself very impressed.

"A shield?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Well there have only been two other cases in the entire history of our world. A shield is someone with…well no magic but magic cannot be used against them. Our magic just won't work, hence the word shield being used for them. There is also a ground, someone who has the ability to stop your magic working in the vicinity. There have only been three of them in the world." explained Harry, "I'll show you the book."

"My magic can work on her," said Jasper "As can Alice's."

"Well emotions aren't on the same wavelength as the mind and pain receptors." said Harry.

"Your magic won't work on her then…so what are we going to do?" asked Jasper curiously.

Edward grabbed Harry's hand and led them up the stairs. Carlisle stopped the others following. Grimly shaking his head, no words were needed they realized Edward's room had been destroyed as well. Edward was rather worried about Harry's reaction. He also wanted Bella's head on a platter for destroying Harry's things. It didn't matter that Harry could magick them right again. The fact she'd done it, made him realize what a big mistake he'd made in wanting to marry her. She so wasn't the woman he had thought she was. This new side of her was very ugly, and he was extremely relived his feelings had began to change. He was only sorry Harry was also becoming the objection of her revenge.

Harry seemed horrified; he fell to knees and all but crawled over to his photos. With shaky hands, he began to carefully reconstruct them. Edward knew if Harry could cry he would be this was the only thing he had of his parents. He'd had them for seven years; you could tell it was Harry's treasure. It was well kept even if it was well thumbed through. It made Edward's guilt ten times worse. He'd made up his mind, he would have Bella arrested and she'd pay for her crimes.

"Repario," said Harry his voice full of aguish and horrified pain as he said the words. Edward watched everything knit itself back together, confused by Harry's widening eyes full of deep agonizing betrayal and fury. Walking over his broken disks, he knelt next to Harry. Then he saw it, the pictures that had previously moved…lay still, unmoving and without any colour. The magic had been removed from them. Despite Harry's attempts at fixing it. He closed his own eyes in horror; it seemed magic couldn't fix everything. How he wished Harry's magic could fix it. He'd take back the broken vanquish, anything just for Harry's pictures to be restore.

"She will pay for this Harry I promise…I'm so sorry," said Edward his guilt worsening ten fold just seeing Harry so still and in emotionally distraught.

"Yes she will," said Harry his voice deceptively calm.

Before Edward realized what was happening Harry had bolted from their bedroom. Edward cursed when he realized what was happening, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. "Stop him," said Edward as he broke out into a run.

"He was already out of the door," said Jasper running as fast as he could to catch up with the fast newborn. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were running also just slightly behind Edward. Who had always been the fastest in the family.

"It's okay, lets just get to him before he does something, he probably won't regret." said Edward pushing himself further. He couldn't let Harry cross the line. Otherwise the other werewolves would tear him to pieces. They hadn't introduced him, they had no idea he was part of the Cullen coven. Alice and Esme had stayed behind; they were the slowest of the group.

The closer they got the more desperate the vampires became; they didn't want anything to happen to Harry. In his state he might even be able to get to Bella before the shape shifters killed him. Edward got to him first and tackled him to the ground, just steps away from where Bella and Jacob were.

Harry was snarling viciously, he flung Edward out of his way. Only to be tackled by Emmett and Jasper. It took three of the vampires to stop Harry from getting to her; Jacob had transformed into his wolf form and was standing in front of Bella protectively. Almost egging Harry on, having no idea who he was.

"Let me go," Harry shrieked at the three vampires, making them wince together in union. They didn't let up their hold, as Carlisle began speaking to him. Trying to get through the newborn rage that had taken a hold of Harry. It was the first true sign of his newborn side they'd seen since he'd woken up.

"Harry listen to me, you need to calm down…stop letting your rage control you." soothed the ancient vampire. He was just grateful that Harry wasn't using magic at the moment. Or there truly wouldn't have been anything they could do to stop him. Whatever rage he'd descended into, was stopping him thinking rationally. And it was a good thing right now.

"Let. Me. Go…I'm going to kill her!" hissed Harry his eyes glaring daggers at Bella murder intent in his eyes.

Bella was terrified, her brown eyes were large. She'd never seen a vampire go like this before. James or Victoria, were nothing on him. They'd wanted to kill her…but not with this viciousness. If he got free he would kill her that much she was sure off. She stared terrified clutching Jacob her only security right now. It wasn't long before the rest of the shape shifters that had been wolfs joined Jacob to protect the human.

"No Harry, think rationally, those shape shifters will tear you to pieces." said Carlisle his voice going stern and commanding. Since his soothing voice wasn't working, perhaps his Sire voice would.

"Let them try," snarled Harry still trying to break free from Emmett, Jasper and Edwards' grip. They were struggling with him that terrified Bella all the more. "Let me go." he hissed furious at their interference.

Edward growled before doing the one thing that might bring Harry back, he kissed him viciously on the lips. Demandingly, domineeringly, and quite viciously as well. Emmett and Jasper sighed in relief when he finally stopped struggling. They didn't move their hands from Harry, who was spread eagle on the floor.

"Everything will be replaced I promise," swore Edward once he drew back. "She will pay for what she's done."

"What?" cried Bella her face turning an ugly pale colour that didn't suit her at all.

"What is going on?" asked Sam staring between Bella, Carlisle and Edward who was on top of Harry.

"Bella destroyed Harry's personal possessions," explained Carlisle glad the situation was under control.

"That made him want to kill her?" asked Sam staring at Harry suspiciously.

"They were pictures of his parents," snapped Rosalie in defence of Harry's actions. She'd have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed.

"He lost them when he was one years old, they were the only ones he had of them." said Carlisle. "He also destroyed the only thing he received from his godfather. You went too far Bella, I am sorry but you have brought this upon yourself. The vanquish, we were willing to forgive…but this…has gone too far.

Jacob gasped, he was actually appalled, and on this unknown vampires behalf. The world must have shifted on its axis at one point or another. He knew what it was like to loose a parent. He had also said goodbye to his twin sisters, who had left the reservation. Knowing what he was he was rather glad for it. Since Leah had been able to turn, he didn't want to risk this becoming his sister's life. He treasured what he had of his mothers, and he wondered what he'd feel if he came back to find them destroyed. Admittedly probably turning straight into wolf form and running after whoever had done it.

"The broom will never fly again," whispered Harry brokenly. His spirits were filled with defeat and sadness. His godfather hadn't been the greatest one but he'd tried his best. For a man who'd spent twelve years in Azkaban then went on the run.

"We will get you a new one, it won't be the same but you can still keep the other one." said Edward. His attention solely focused on Harry, he needed him right now. His guilt was almost paralyzing him, but he needed to be strong.

"I'll never get a new photo of Hedwig," said Harry despondently.

"Come on Harry, let's get away from here, we will ask your friends they will be able to help." coaxed Rosalie, throwing a hate filled stare at Bella. He'd always thought she was mad wanting to be with a vampire. Even worse when she'd decided to become one after only one year. She'd never accepted her, but until today, she'd never fully shown Bella how much she loathed her.

Edward got off Harry, but never let him set eyes on Bella. They'd finally calmed him down. He didn't want Harry to be set off again. Afterwards they all walked home. All of them deadly quiet, not sure what to say. Or if they could say anything to help Harry.

"I'm going to call Charlie," said Carlisle 'You might want to get the broom and pictures away' he dared not say that out loud. He didn't want Harry upset or angry come to that.

"Alright, we'll be up the stairs." said Edward guiding Harry away from his family. He realized it's the first time in days since Harry had let him touch him. He had learnt his lesson within half a day, but Harry had remained stubborn. Somehow it didn't seem important to any of them anymore.

* * *

poor harry :( will he ever get replacements for all the photos he had? R&R PLEASE¬!


	30. Chapter 30

**Another Beginning **

**Guest - I'm pathetic am I? Well sweetie you really need to get your head out of the clouds. Or go see a therapist. It's just a story it's NOT real Harry didn't really lose pictures didn't really lose the broom. It's fan fiction and completely made up! I lose and I'm a loser? Over a story again you need to go see someone. It's Author not Authors I write alone. I play favourites to Bella? Lmaoooo yeah okay show me where I play favourites with her when she almost always dies? Hm? Nothing further? And I couldn't care if I disgust you too bad you didn't have the guts to sign in to leave this review. In the end I think you loose. Bye bye.**

**sorry you have to see that reply but since its a guest there's nothing i could do but reply this way **

**thank you so much to all of you who enjoy and review this story x **

**Chapter 30 **

**Getting In Touch **

* * *

Edward left Harry with Jasper and Alice, while he left the house. Charlie hadn't arrived yet, but he would soon, and he didn't want to risk leaving Harry alone. Once he was far enough gone, he began calling Hermione. Once they were leaving, Hermione had gone to get a mobile phone. She was going to university in the Muggle world. She had also got one for a few of the others, in hopes they would actually work. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation one bit. Once he was far enough the others wouldn't hear, namely Harry he scrolled through his numbers until he got to Hermione.

"Hello?" said Hermione.

"Hermione are you free to talk?" asked Edward smoothly, he could hear voices all around her.

"Always," said Hermione "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," said Edward his voice hesitant, "Has Harry told you we got together?"

Hermione sniggered "Yes." she told him her voice still filled with amusement. Which led him to believe Harry had told her about their arguments a few days ago.

"My ex didn't take it very well, she destroyed Harry's pictures and broom." said Edward quietly, hearing Hermione's gasp made him feel even worse than he already did.

"I'm going to kill her," snapped Hermione, how dare she?! Hundreds of ways Hermione could kill her came to the forefront. Nobody hurt Harry and lived to tell the tale. He was a hero; he'd saved everyone's life. He didn't deserve that happening to him. Especially not by a bloody Muggle, nobody had dared to destroy his parent's pictures. Nobody was that cold hearted. Azkaban had changed the normally book loving girl.

"Harry already went for her," sighed Edward, "Is there any way to get new pictures? Or a new broom?"

"I'll speak to their portrait; I think there might be a way to fix the broom. It's just spells they use…the maker might be able to repair it. Listen I'll come over and get it, I'll see if I can fix it." said Hermione.

"He tried repairing it, it didn't work." said Edward.

"I know, I'm not going to try and fix it, I'm going to take it to the maker." said Hermione. She Apparated on the spot, ending up right next to Edward. Edward turned to her shocked at her sudden appearance.

"Give me the broom," said Hermione.

Edward ran back towards the house, he was back beside Hermione within three minutes. Boom in his hand. He handed it to her; she nodded sadly before she disappeared. Edward could only pray she was able to get it fixed. He also wondered how she'd Apparated to him; he'd always thought they needed to know where to apparate to.

"Where did you take it?" asked Harry sitting on the bed when he got back.

"I gave it to one of your friends Harry; she's going to see if it can be fixed. Replacing it won't be the same…but if we can fix it then that's better isn't it?" asked Edward softly, sitting next to him, the guilt still swallowing him whole.

"Mione?" asked Harry a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes," replied Edward, "I'm so sorry Harry, I never expected her to do this."

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault, you didn't make her do it. I shouldn't have left it lying around." said Harry, still feeling heartbroken by his treasures being destroyed.

"This is your home, of course you can leave things lying around," said Edward his heart clenching in agony at his words. How he wanted to strangle Bella with his bare hands. He wanted Harry to feel at home here, with them. He didn't know what he would do if Harry left, or wanted to leave. He'd might as well rip his heart out, its how attached he was to Harry. Then again he had felt that way with Bella, he thought remembering the whole Volturi business.

"Look around you and answer that one yourself." said Harry sighing sadly, just as bell went. Charlie and another office were already on the scene. "You know she won't get arrested don't you? First offenders rarely get time especially for just breaking and entering."

"We know," said Edward stiffly, he didn't like it but he knew.

"Oh my god Carlisle…are you sure it was Bella?" gasped Charlie from a floor below. They were in Edward's piano room, Edward made sure the photos were away and relaxed slightly.

"Esme saw her leaving," said Carlisle sadly, "She destroyed Edward's Vanquish but we didn't tell anyone. Edward understood she was upset, but breaking into our home is a different thing altogether."

"I can't believe it," gaped Charlie still completely stunned.

"She also destroyed Edward's record player and records. Valuable ones at that, worth thousands of pounds." explained Carlisle.

"Do you want to press charges sir?" asked Derek, the officer with Charlie giving him an apologetic look. They did have to ask, after all Isabella had broken the law.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "I am sorry Charlie, but she cannot keep getting off with it. She has to learn she isn't above the law." Carlisle felt awful for Charlie, but even worse for Harry. He could only hope everything could be replaced.

"I shall have the CSI unit come and do their thing," said Derek looking at Charlie waiting on him agreeing. Charlie did indeed nod his head rather stiffly. He looked heartbroken, also extremely angry at his daughter.

* * *

It was an hour before they left, they'd found enough fingerprints to open their own fingerprinting shop. Most of them actually only belonged to one person - Bella. Derek and Charlie made their way to Charlie's home, Charlie was about to have to arrest his daughter on grounds of breaking and entering.

"I will do it if you like Charlie?" said Derek knowing how hard this was for the man. When his daughter had come to stay, Charlie had been so happy. He'd told everyone he could, since he hadn't seen her in years. That had been three years ago, yet Derek was remembering it like it was yesterday.

"No, I'll do it," sighed Charlie gathering his courage, thankfully most of his neighbours were at work. They wouldn't have to see him put his daughter into the car. Climbing out they entered his home, Charlie crying out in alarm. Derek looked behind him and gasped; grabbing his radio he ordered an ambulance immediately.

"What the hell happened?" asked Derek checking for a pulse.

"She probably fell down the stairs, this is the second time," said Charlie shakily, letting out a breath of relief when Derek nodded, her pulse must be steady.

Neither men were magical and didn't notice the small halo of light at her feet.

Tripping jinxes were nasty pieces of work…especially near a bunch of stairs.

* * *

"Jacob, walk with me," said Sam in his normal demanding voice.

Jacob threw Sam a curious look before he did what his 'Alpha' demanded. "What's up?" he asked as they began walking along the beach.

"Are you going to start dating Bella?" he asked staring intently at Jacob stopping in their jaunt across the beach.

"I don't know," said Jacob truthfully, a day ago he'd have said yes right away.

"Can I ask what you'll do when you meet your imprint?" asked Sam seriously.

"I might not," pointed out Jacob. Sam was being seriously weird, what was wrong with him? He didn't normally talk to them as equals but people under him.

"It's destined we will, we always do Jacob its fated." said Sam. "Can you imagine what Bella would do? If you were dating her…who's to say she won't do the same thing to you? Or worse actually hurt your imprint?"

Jacob didn't answer, he truly hadn't thought of it that way.

"Think about it Jacob, you have a choice to make, that doesn't just affect you but every one us." said Sam, finally understanding how Carlisle had felt when Edward began dating a human.

Sam walked away leaving Jacob standing there looking at the sand a frown setting across his face.

* * *

Hermione Apparated back to the Cullen's she'd been extremely busy today. First she'd gone to the broom shop, for the first time willingly entering one as well. Then she'd gone to Potter manor, she had in her hands five boxes of photos. She giggled remembering a certain one; no doubt Lily would have showed it to Edward if she'd been alive. It's what parents liked doing, embarrassing their children. Harry was just too cute as a child. She'd then gone to Isabella Swans home to have her vengeance. Too bad she didn't know she'd done anything. Unfortunately she couldn't expose magic; otherwise she'd end up arrested. For a real reason this time. She no longer feared Azkaban as she once had. She cared too much about magic to expose it though. Then she'd just gone to Colin's before Apparating here again.

She was just about to knock on the door when Esme answered "Hermione sweetie! What are you doing here?" she said obviously delighted to see her regardless of what she was doing there.

"I'm here to see Harry, I hope that's okay?" said Hermione politely.

"Of course! You don't have to ask! Or knock! Come on in can I get you anything?" replied Esme opening the door further smiling at the witch kindly.

"I wouldn't mind something to eat, I've not had a chance to today," said Hermione smiling sweetly at the motherly vampire.

"Harry and Edward are up the stairs sweetie, second floor to the right," said Esme pointing up the stairs, "I'll bring something up."

"Thank you," said Hermione.

* * *

"Mione!" said Harry looking very happy to see her, he went over and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad to see you, how's college?"

"It's good, not as challenging as I thought it would be, here." she said handing over the boxes and broomstick. "It works the man repaired all the spells…of course it helps I added who you where." she said grinning wryly; she'd gotten it done for nothing.

Harry opened the box and if he could blush he would have. He went to slam the box closed again extremely flustered. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough; Edward had the picture in his hand. Hermione giggled making Harry glare at her petulantly, she'd obviously seen it.

"Those are the family photos Harry, all of them, from when your parents began dating until well you know." said Hermione quietly.

"Where did you get them?" asked Harry in awe, as he began to shift through them. A lot of them were of just his parents, the deeper he got there were so many of him alone as a tiny baby.

"Your parents told me where they were…nothing in Godric's Hollow was removed." said Hermione quietly.

"They survived all this time?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes," said Hermione smiling.

"How are they?" he asked, despite the fact they were just a portrait he missed him.

"They are fine, James is catching up with his parents, they both miss you but are happy that you are living your life." said Hermione.

"I miss them too," said Harry. Still flipping through all the photos, you could tell by the amount of pictures he'd been cherished. He laughed at some of them; he'd had a play snitch as a child. A cuddly broom, dog, wolf and stag (that was brown) were in the pictures a lot too. They were so much better than the small selection he had.

A knock on the door let them know someone was there.

"Come in," said Edward rather pointlessly, Alice came in she had some kind of book in her hand.

"Here Harry," said Alice handing over what he realized was actually a photo album. Empty but it was a photo album. "I bought this along time ago, along with five others, those are full of pictures but this…I want to give to you."

"Thank you," said Harry quietly, his hand stroking it delicately, it wasn't cheap, and the Cullen's didn't do cheap. He began choosing his favourites, the others pitching in now and again. One with his parents and friends went first, and then just his parents, then he began putting a few photos of himself.

"Open the last box," said Hermione.

Harry did as he was told, his jaw dropping in astonishment.

"Colin gave me them," said Hermione watching Harry's face, if he hadn't been a vampire she knew he'd be crying. It wasn't just one picture of Hedwig he had now. Rather a whole bunch of them, the most beautiful of them all was during winter, snow had fallen everywhere with her, Ron and Harry taking Hedwig to let her fly. There was one with her actually in the air; it had to be during their second year, since that's when Colin first appeared.

"I miss her," said Harry touching her face delicately, as if he could feel her feathers. He hadn't even been able to bury her; she'd died during the escape from privet drive. He hoped someone had taken care of her, and not just placed her in the bin.

"I know," said Hermione, "That's the thing with animals; they stay in our lives for a few years then leave. They don't truly leave us though Harry, they remain in our hearts every day."

"Yeah," said Harry, adding more photos to the album, of his friends, Hedwig and of course more of his parent's.

The guilt Edward had felt all day erased.

"I wish she'd be punished more," said Edward, "Unfortunately she won't even get a sentence. If she does anything else though…she will regret it."

Hermione stayed silent, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction, oh Bella had gotten what she deserved alright.

Instead of her coming out in handcuffs she was stuck on a spine board destined for a hospital instead of jail.

* * *

There we go! :D this story is coming to an end :( so many stories are these days! booo lol so what did you think? hope you are still enjoying it!


	31. Chapter 31

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 31 **

**The Consequences Of Hermione's Tripping Jinx **

* * *

The family once again settled down, even if they were a little worried about the consequences of Isabella Maria Swan being arrested. In this day in age, logically Bella would be locked up for spouting nonsense like people being vampires. Jasper though they'd all agree was the most tense. It could be to do with how the others were feeling added to his own. He was the Empath of the family and felt everyone's emotions no matter how little the emotion was felt. Harry and Edward were settled again, Harry putting his new album proudly back in his trunk. They certainly were much better than his older pictures. He'd never seen a baby picture of him, the only one he'd had was around a few weeks before they were killed. He had been over a year old; these pictures were from the day he was born. One from when they were holding him, he was pretty sure it was the hospital wing. He now knew where his mum had given birth to him. There was still so much he didn't know about the. Despite having their portraits, it wasn't the same and he realized this and it hurt even more. The other pictures were placed back in the box Hermione had brought them in.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting watching a film, in the living room as they always did when Carlisle wasn't working. That was about to change, as his house phone rang unexpectedly. Esme of course, immediately got up to answer it; she noticed the number and knew it was the hospital.

"Hello?" said Esme into the mouth piece, knowing they'd ask to speak to Carlisle; the hospital certainly didn't call to speak to her.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen is Dr. Cullen in?" asked the receptionist sounding extremely flustered, as if she'd been running.

"Hold on," said Esme kindly, Carlisle was already on his feet, a curious frown crossing his perfectly pale features.

"Hello," said Carlisle after a few seconds as not to arouse suspicion.

"Ah, Carlisle, we need you in today if you can make it since you are the closest Doctor." said the Receptionist still sounding breathless.

"Emily calm down, of course I'll come in what's the emergency?" he asked, Esme immediately went for his bag and coat. Holding it out for when he would get off the phone and drive to work. Esme of course was worried about the person Carlisle would be working on, it was obviously an emergency.

"Possible spinal injuries and a concussion," said Emily.

"I'll be right in, who's the patient?" he asked as Esme helped him put his coat on.

"Isabella Swan." said Emily much to Carlisle's utter astonishment.

"I'll be right in," said Carlisle after getting over his shock. Giving Esme a brief kiss he left the house mentally promising to keep his son updated. Edward would hear and he wouldn't end up with a thousand missed calls on his cell phone.

* * *

Charlie Swan handed his duties over to his deputy, his daughter; no matter what she'd done wrong was his baby girl. She needed him right now, the anger and disappointment he'd felt at her actions had disappeared the second he stepped into his home. To see her lying there so pale and still had shocked him completely. More shocked than he had been when Bella had got hurt during her first year with him. Then again he had been informed once she was in hospital and was okay. Then again that hadn't stopped his worry, but he'd been too angry with the Cullen's and himself to be so scared. This he couldn't blame on himself or the Cullen's. Bella was clumsy she always had been even as a baby, and it had been cute for most part. Now it was beginning to get more life threatening each and every year.

He'd paced back and forth along the length of the waiting room a million times. He'd drank ten cups of coffee, waiting and praying for word about his daughter. It felt like years when in reality it was only two hours. He'd annoyed the receptionist beyond her limit if her glare was anything to go on.

He was quite literally petrified of what answers he might get, yet he wanted to know it was tearing him apart. He closed his eyes and stepped outside the hospital, scrolling through the numbers he had on his phone. Then he hit the dial button, and put the flip phone against his ear.

"Hello?" said the voice of his Ex-wife Renee; she had left him sick of such a small town. Charlie had stayed behind, but his heart had never truly mended. Not until Bella had called him and told him she was coming to stay. He finally after all those years had his daughter back, and to himself. Renee had re-married and he? He had never trusted another woman again.

"Renee Bella's in hospital again," he told her fighting to keep his voice steady.

"What did she do this time?" asked Renee exasperated.

And so Charlie explained everything that had happened that day.

"You were going to arrest our daughter?" shrieked Renee completely thrown by her Ex- husband's actions.

"She committed a crime, the Cullen's are pressing charges," said Charlie defensively.

"What?" she cried again this time louder. "Why is Edward allowing that what's been going on?"

"Hasn't Bella spoken to you lately?" asked Charlie confused now. His emotions were all over the place, extremely chaotic. "They aren't together anymore. It's why she destroyed his vanquish and broke into his home."

"I've received E-mails, nothing about her breaking up with Edward!" she explained hurt that her daughter hadn't confided in her. That she had lied in her E-mails that everything was fine. "What happened is she okay?" she was pretty she was fine, otherwise Charlie would sound even more upset.

"She fell down the stairs again, she was unconscious when I got there, the Doctors are still seeing to her." said Charlie.

"Okay I'll be on the first plane out, keep me posted." said Renee.

"I will," said Charlie, flipping the phone closed, before taking in another deep breath before heading back in. He passed people smiling in sympathy without really seeing them. Sitting down for the first time in the waiting area. His back and feet were killing him, he felt defeated, despite how his daughter was, and he was indeed going to have to arrest her. It was tearing him up inside, he felt like the worst father in the world.

He sat hunched over, his hands clutching at his hair as his mind span with the possibilities.

"Charlie?"

Charlie jumped out of his skin, he hadn't heard anyone approaching. He looked up to see Carlisle standing there. Very solemn and he had sympathy written across his face. He hadn't seen so many of the same looks since his wife had left him years ago. The consequences of living in such a small town, everyone knew everybody and everything.

"How is she?" croaked Charlie, his emotions bleeding through, his police training completely thrown out of the window. Then again it always did when it came to family.

Charlie's mind when black when Carlisle began speaking, using long words and talking about a myriad of tests they needed to do. Giving him more riddles than answers, it was how doctors were. Especially when things didn't look good, and Charlie was just desperate to be told what was what.

"Stop." said Charlie standing up "Is my daughter going to be okay?"

"We need to do more tests to find out," said Carlisle sadly.

"What kinds of tests and on what? What's wrong with her? Damn it Carlisle just tell me!" cried Charlie his entire body almost shaking with frustration.

"We think she's suffered a major cervical spine injury in her fall," said Carlisle giving it to him straight.

"Cervical? Neck injury? How bad?" swallowed Charlie looking very pale and sick.

"It's not certain but we think its either Quadriplegia or Paraplegia," said Carlisle his amber eyes filled with sadness. He might have been angry with Bella, at her actions regarding his son; it didn't mean he stopped caring. She had been like a daughter to him for three years. She had brought his son out of his shell, made him live again. It hadn't worked out, never would have. She was his singer not his mate, and Edward had been gay, without even realizing it of course. Still the tests he'd done weren't good to say the least. She had severe spinal injuries, injuries they had little of no hope of healing.

Charlie fell back onto the seat his eyes closed as numbing horror overtook him. His daughter had a good chance of ending up in a wheelchair for life. She was too young for this, the tears threatened to fall.

"I need you to sign this, to give us permission to operate, there's a chance we might be able to help." said Carlisle.

Charlie grabbed the clipboard; it certainly couldn't get any worse at this point. If there was any hope of her getting better, he had to take it. He signed it and gave it back to Carlisle.

"I'll be back when I have more information," said Carlisle "I am sorry Charlie." with that he left.

* * *

Renee got a taxi from the airport straight to the hospital, going straight to Charlie he hadn't text'd or called once since the first call. She was terrified it was really bad news she couldn't think for any other reason Charlie would neglect to tell her. She grabbed her bag from the trunk and ran inside. Making her way to the emergency waiting room, she found Charlie sitting on the chair, his uniform still on looking depressed.

"Charlie!" said Renee making her ex jump his eyes were red, making Renee's heart lurch now Charlie wasn't a man to cry. He hadn't even cried the night she'd left and taken Bella with her.

"Renee," said Charlie sighing in what might have been relief.

"What's happening?" she asked dropping her bag she sat down next to him.

"It's bad Renee, she might be paralyzed, they don't know how badly yet, the doctor is doing the best he can." choked Charlie his red rimmed eyes watering even more.

Renee paled, it didn't sound good at all, "How long do we have to wait for answers?" she managed to get out, her own eyes tearing up.

"As long as it takes," he said sadly. "Where's Phil?"

"He's working, I called and told him, but left immediately," said Renee.

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Charlie, he needed to get up, walk anything other than just sit here.

"Yes," said Renee grabbing her purse, but before she could give him anything he was already away.

* * *

if you dont need permission to operate in the USA then i apologize! so whats it to be for isabella swan? totally paralyized or just from the waist down? will she have forgotten years of her life with the concussion including the cullens? or would you rather see her beg edward to turn her - so she can walk again? get better? or will hermione admit what she done and realize bella isnt immune to magic? that they could obliviate her? or will severus help with a potion? he crated during his spying days? R&R PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 32 **

**Will The Cullen's Relent? **

* * *

Carlisle had been at the hospital all night, while everyone looked exhausted and extremely tired; Carlisle looked as he always did. Immaculate, wide awake and as compassionate as ever. The morning staff were just coming into the hospital and the nightshift were leaving. Especially those who had been working all day. Renee and Charlie were still sitting in the waiting room, their eyes wide, with black bags under them. Indicating they had not yet slept a wink. Carlisle felt sympathy stir in his breastbone; he wasn't looking forward to giving them the news at all. Unfortunately he had to give them the news; it wasn't fair to keep them waiting any longer than they had to. He hated giving bad news to parents, he was used to it though, and he'd been doing it for several centuries. He had already told Edward what was happening, knowing Edward felt he same as he did. He cared for Bella still despite her actions. Love might melt but it didn't completely fade away.

"Charlie?" called Carlisle making his way into the waiting area; he and Renee were the only two people there. Forks didn't have many fatal emergency's, with it being such a small town. He didn't normally call them by their given name, but he also didn't normally know them as well as he knew Isabella and Charlie.

"Carlisle," said Charlie standing up, a look of utter wariness and fear upon his face, his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He prayed to whatever god was listening, to not give up on his daughter for her to be alright. Swearing he'd set her right, that she'd be good for as long as he had breath in his body.

"Doctor Cullen," said Renee, she didn't know Carlisle, she'd only met Edward once during the time he and Bella had visited her. He'd stayed in the house, letting Bella have proper catch up time with her. Yet he'd always watched her like a hawk, she hadn't been surprised by the engagement that followed. She had thought Bella had found her happily ever after, even if they had been moving far too quickly in her opinion. She hadn't wanted her daughter to marry so young, she had made that mistake. It had hurt herself, Charlie and Bella, who'd grown up with only a mother instead of both parents. By the time she'd found someone, Phil, Bella had been grown up and in no need of a father. She still couldn't understand why her daughter hadn't told her.

"Please sit," said Carlisle gesturing for them to re-take their seats. Renee's eyes widened and she practically fell onto the seat. Charlie just shook his head in resolute determination. Facing Carlisle tensely, awaiting the news which he knew wasn't good. Otherwise Carlisle wouldn't be so hesitate to tell him. When Bella had almost been hurt by the van, Carlisle had been quick to ensure she was fine.

"We did our best, but unfortunately Isabella has badly damaged her spine, I'm sorry Charlie Bella is paralyzed from the waist down. We managed to fix part of it, otherwise she would have been Quadriplegic." explained Carlisle, for once abandoning his professionalism and giving it straight. Charlie had already despaired at his 'doctor's speech' he doubted the father could take much more. Quadriplegic was the inability to move anything below the neck. Paraplegic was what Bella suffered now, which meant she couldn't move anything from the waist down. All things considered she was lucky that Carlisle had been able to repair so much. At least this way she could have a moderately normal life and not need care twenty four seven.

A sob tore out of Renee's throat, "Can we see her?" she asked tears running down her face. Her daughter had always been clumsy; she'd never imagined anything like this could happen. Even after the fact she'd fallen down a flight of stairs trying to come home to her.

"Right now the nurses are giving her for another scan; we need to ensure the swelling in her brain has gone down. It wasn't bad but it was enough to concern us, especially with her other injuries." said Carlisle quickly rushing to explain at the two twin horrified looks on their faces.

"Will she wake up?" asked Charlie his voice wavering slightly despite his desire to stay strong, not just for his own sake, or Bella's but Renee's as well.

"She had mild concussion, there's no telling when she will wake up, but there's no reason why she won't soon." said Carlisle. Trying to sooth the terrified parents as much as he could while remaining truthful.

"When can I see my daughter?" asked Renee desperately, she had to see her and soon. She had to let her daughter know she was here for her.

Looking at his watch and the clipboard, "She should be coming down any minute now; she will be put in the ICU. Janice," called Carlisle, "Can you take them to Isabella's room?" there was no need to add a last name; they all knew who was who here.

"Of course," said the nurse, smiling sympathetically she took the clipboard from Carlisle, blushing furiously and then escorted them.

* * *

Carlisle sighed gratefully as he stepped into his home, he loved helping people yes, but there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be than at home with his wife and children. It had been an extremely trying day well night he summarised musingly. Everyone stared up at him curiously, especially Jasper.

"Well?" asked Rosalie her voice flat and devoid of any emotion, so what she was feeling was anyone's guess.

"She's paralysed from the waist down," said Carlisle dropping his bag and coat beside the door. He went over and sat down beside his wife, who drew him into a comforting hug. He loved her so much; she truly was his soul mate and other half.

"Why didn't I see it?" asked Alice, why hadn't see seen anything regarding Bella in the past few weeks, it wasn't like she'd been avoiding her. In fact because Edward had asked her, she'd been keeping an eye on her.

"It seems like your visions have been off regarding Bella lately, maybe it was meant to be?" suggested Emmett, he'd loved teasing her and Edward, and she'd been fun since she always blushed furiously. It wasn't often he got to tease humans like that, he'd have defended her to death, but it had only been for his brother. He hadn't known Bella well enough to love her, as a brother in law of course. He wasn't like Esme and Carlisle, he didn't love immediately. It didn't help that his wife was dead set against Bella, and her being a vampire. He'd been all for it, anything that made Edward happy he was all for. He'd been alone too long, he'd been lucky he'd had Rosalie from the second he woke up. Edward had been alone since he woke up a vampire, resolutely ignoring all female advances. Go figure he'd turn out to be gay, not that Emmett cared. He liked Harry; in fact he was more fun. The only thing was he didn't like the magical world; he couldn't play his games or use the internet.

"They've never been like that before," said Alice pouting childishly, she didn't like what was happening at all. Bella had been a good human friend for three years. She loved her brother more and was happy if he was. Didn't mean she was happy to have lost a good friend, poor Bella.

"Haven't they? You mean there's never been a vision you haven't been able to stop no matter what?" asked Emmett dryly. His wife was notably quiet about it all; he stared at her in confusion. She normally was the first to give her opinion even if it was mostly nasty or sarcastic.

"It doesn't matter regardless, since we cannot change what is," said Carlisle finally relaxing.

"Speak for yourself," grinned Harry coming and sitting down. Edward of course as always close by Harry's side.

Carlisle just smiled sheepishly at Harry, he'd learned a lot about the magical world. Including the fact they could go back in time. Only by hours, but if you twisted it enough times, you'd be going back enough.

"So son, are you still going to ask Charlie to go through with it?" asked Carlisle.

"If he files it then yes, as long as its on her record if she does anything like that again she wont just get told off." said Edward, he and Harry had spoke about it. Truth be told Harry felt a little sorry for her, but it was only because he'd been able to replace everything. If he hadn't hell, he'd have muttered something about chickens coming home to roost. That she had deserved everything that happened to her. Now though he did indeed feel a little sorry for her, his Gryffindor half shining through. His Slytherin side though was still thinking she deserved it, but he didn't side with that part of him often. He understood what it was like to go through something traumatic and be changed because of it. She was going to be stuck in a wheelchair for life now, plus as Edward had said there was no chance of her actually being put in prison. She could no longer annoy himself or Edward so he was content to let the charges lie.

Carlisle smiled in proud, he was indeed extremely proud of Edward. For a long while, ten years in fact, he'd feared Edward was lost to him forever. Lost to the dark, lost to the thrill of feeding from humans. Terrified he'd get himself caught, and the Volturi would have him. His ten year of worry was for naught, as Edward had come back. Ever since he'd tried to make up for his supposed crimes. Ever since he'd never gone back, never drank human blood again. Then he'd met his singer, overcome the need for blood, and now he knew his son would never have to worry about it again. If he'd won the battle with his singer, normal blood would do nothing for him. He stared over at Harry to see how he felt about it, but found no contempt or anger at his sons words. Good, at least they weren't going to alienate Harry in the bid to do the right thing.

"She's getting off too easy in my opinion," sneered Rosalie, Emmett let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd held. He'd been worried about Rosalie, she'd been so quiet but that was the woman he loved. Whether he agreed with her or not, she was his wife and he cherished her.

"Rosalie," admonished Carlisle, she'd always been vindictive, after what life had thrown at her nobody could blame her least of all Carlisle. For a time he thought Emmett might be able to tame her, unfortunately not. He accepted all his children despite their attitudes or their outlook on life. Jasper and Rosalie were a lot alike, too much sometimes, sometimes you would think they were twins the way they acted.

Rosalie just grimaced at her 'father's' tone, she was used to it, he didn't like half the things that came out of her mouth. In Rosalie's opinion Carlisle was too compassionate, she held no love for humans and that's just the way it was. She was glad Bella was out of the way, she had been all too eager to become a vampire in her book. She wouldn't have ever considered if, she was glad Harry wasn't human. Then again, she thought to herself, Harry's friends were alright, but they weren't human, they were magical.

"Poor Charlie, he must be worried sick," said Esme changing the subject.

"He is," agreed Carlisle, looking grim.

* * *

"Alright Hermione what have you done? You've been acting like crookshanks after catching a mouse!" said Ron standing there demanding answers from his girlfriend. He had recovered from his time in Azkaban. At least minimally, unfortunately the nightmares were still there and he feared they always would be. Hermione had them too just less violet as his. His Hermione though was always there for him at night when things got bad. He'd never be over what happened to him, his own family deserting him and basically handing him over to be sentenced. He never went to see any of them. The only ones he was in contract with were the ones who were in there with him. Fred, George and Ginny, Ginny was staying with the twins in their shop above the shop. Her nightmares were bad, so it was a smart thing to do. As always her brothers were extremely protective of her.

"Nothing," said Hermione a picture of innocence.

"Tell." demanded Ron wryly.

"Oh all right, but Harry doesn't hear about this got it? He'd just blame himself?" said Hermione giving in.

"Okay," said Ron even more curious now, just what had Hermione been up to? She had been sleeping when he got home from Auror training. He hadn't woken her up, knowing that hardly any of them got enough sleep. She was at university gaining her charms degree, and then she'd go on to receive her mastery. She had slept peacefully that night; he'd woken up drenched in sweat, but thankfully quietly.

"Do you remember the Cullen's speaking about Isabella Swan?" asked Hermione.

"Isabella?" asked Ron screwing up his face deep in thought; in the end he shook his head negatively.

"Bella, Ronald, Bella," sighed Hermione impatiently.

"Oh yeah, Alice spoke about her a lot," said Ron nodding his head, "So did Rosalie but not kindly." he finished sheepishly. He had thought she was related to the Malfoy's the way she spewed things. But over the time he spent, he'd realized she just gave you a raw unvarnished version of her truth. Of how she saw things, but she loved her family deeply.

"She didn't take Edward leaving her very well," said Hermione simply, no ounce of compassion in her voice. Azkaban had changed them all, for better or for worse nobody knew. Probably better for Hermione. She no longer viewed the world as black and white, heaven and hell; she knew there was reasons for everything and that the world was fifty shades of grey. There wasn't truly a 'light' wizard, just people pretending to be one. To be honest there was no such thing as a 'light' spell. You could kill someone with a tickling charm, if left on too long, you could kill someone with a levitating spell, hell the list was endless. Hermione understood that, and she also loved her friends very deeply. After everything Harry had done, she wasn't about to see him be harmed by a Muggle girl. Nobody in the Wizarding world had the heart to do such a thing; even Malfoy had never gone that far. He'd never really mentioned Harry's parents either, come to that so he hadn't been all out vicious.

"I can understand that," said Ron, giving Hermione a look of pure unadulterated love. Without her he wouldn't have survived Azkaban. He was so proud of Hermione, especially when she transformed into her Animagus form. She'd kept him warm at night, letting him curl around her until he succeeded in transforming completely, which had only been after he was out of Azkaban. He loved her and he didn't know what he'd do if she left him.

"She destroyed Edward's vanquish in a fit of rage, its worth more than what Harry had in his school vault." said Hermione trying to get Ron to see how just expensive it was.

Ron's jaw dropped, when they were angry they just cursed people, we didn't actually harm their stuff. That was a lot of money, more than he'd ever seen in his lifetime anyway.

"That wasn't the worst," said Hermione grimly causing Ron's eyes to widen, just what could be worse than destroying thousands of pounds of damage?

"She destroyed Harry's broomstick and pictures," said Hermione.

"No!" he cried completely horrified, he knew how much Harry cherished those things, he was always looking at his pictures at night. Especially when he couldn't sleep, he always had the pictures beside his bed. He kept them close at all times, never letting anyone touch them, to him it was the Holy Grail and Merlin's wand rolled into one. Harry had to be devastated, he was all for Apparating to see him, staying off that day.

"Yes, did you know they can't be repaired if they are ripped up?" she asked curiously, the bookworm in her shining through briefly.

"Yeah, they are made with magic if you broke a broom it cant be repaired, same with all magical objects…didn't you ever wonder why we didn't just repair Harry's Nimbus 2000?" said Ron, it still amazed him when he knew something Hermione didn't. Which admittedly wasn't often but it made Ron feel better when it did happen. It showed he knew things she didn't, that he wasn't completely stupid.

"I never really thought about it," said Hermione, it was her turn to be sheepish.

"What did Harry do to her? Is she even still alive?" he knew better than Hermione what Vampire's were like. He'd grown up in a world full of them, admittedly he'd only ever seen three or four in his entire life. He had been brought up with knowledge of vampires, hags, werewolf's and the whole shebang. They were extremely territorial, if someone did that to Harry as a wizard he'd have exploded, now as a Newborn vampire it might be worse.

"He tried to kill her, but the Cullen's managed to stop her," said Hermione simply.

Ron was surprised at himself when he felt disappointed?! He didn't want his friend to be a murderer but it would have served Bella right. "I think I might have a few pictures of us, but none of his parents…maybe Hagrid will know?" he said already planning on doing what Hermione already had.

"It's okay, I asked Harry's parents, they told me where they kept their pictures," said Hermione grinning widely, "He loved them, there's a lot more now, not just of him one year and three months old." she sniggered slightly remembering the picture of Harry with just a nappy on, a soft toy dog tail between his lips, the black dog was dangling downwards. He was staring at the camera a wide green eyed look. He had looked so adorable; the one at the top had been her favourite. She had placed it there on purpose, a picture of Harry naked in the bath surrounded by magical baby bath toys. Then again she wouldn't find it funny if her parents showed off her baby pictures.

"His broom?" asked Ron marginally calming down, his broom came close to cherished possessions; he no longer used it in fear of it going the same way as his Nimbus. His godfather had got him it, and it meant the world to him.

"I dropped Harry's name to the broom maker, he fixed it, for free." said Hermione smirking wryly, something you wouldn't have found on her face before Azkaban.

"This can't be why you look so smug," said Ron catching on to the fact Hermione was trying to distract him.

"I may have cursed Bella," said Hermione a cold glint in her eyes.

"May have?" asked Ron wryly, Hermione's spells never failed to hit their mark, nor did her punches, he mused silently thinking of their third year.

"Alright it succeeded," said Hermione, she'd watched the girl fall with no ounce of sympathy. She would pay for dare hurting her friend the way she had. Harry deserved happiness, and she was interfering with it. He'd died for a world that couldn't care less, that held him on a pedestal. Harry liked Forks, so she had made sure Bella wouldn't be a threat anymore.

"And?" asked Ron curiously.

"I don't know," said Hermione shrugging, "It's not like I can ask without arousing suspicion. I'm not having Harry feeling guilty and helping her."

"He would wouldn't he?" sighed Ron shaking his head, sometimes Harry was too bloody good for his own health. He'd help anyone if he thought they needed it, no matter what they did to him. Like all the shit Draco had put them through, he'd gone to help him as soon as he could and Severus Snape. He no longer hated them, but he would never forget the shit they'd put him or Harry through. Then again if Severus and Draco hadn't ended up in Azkaban, then they'd likely still be there. Harry thought they were dead; he'd never have thought or imagined needing to look in Azkaban for them. He guessed he owed the spies thanks for that.

He remembered being in Azkaban, barely conscious and hearing Snape speaking. There had been a note of reverence and vindictive pleasure in his voice when speaking of Harry's adventures against Voldemort speaking to Regulus Black. He'd never thought of it that way, until he heard them speaking. Harry had defeated Voldemort, with only a year's magical education. Defeated a sixty foot basilisk at the age of twelve with only a sword and hat. He'd never seen or heard Snape be that way before, it reminded him of his fathers prideful words, when he first spoke, did his first magic, when he took his first steps it was endless.

"It's nearly Christmas time we can go see him then," said Ron, he had time off, so did Hermione, Fred and George could get someone else to run their shop and Ginny too. Luna and Neville could come; Neville was running his own business from his house, growing herbs and potion ingredients doing what he loved best. Luna was staying at home, for the moment but she wanted to travel, to see the world and the magical animals she believed were true. Luna and Neville had taken the longest to recover, and their nightmares were probably worse than his. They saw their parents dying or being cursed so it made sense for them to be worse.

"Good idea!" said Hermione all for it, they missed Harry a lot, and it seemed they never got to see each other a lot. The time difference didn't help them any, perhaps after Christmas they could come up with a way to see each other more.

* * *

Bella panicked; there was nothing but endless darkness surrounding her, dragging her down. She could hear her parents talking, crying, what had happened? What was going on? She forced herself through the endless darkness, forcing her mind to obey, she wanted to wake up. With surprising force her eyes slowly opened. Blinking in confusion, why was she in hospital? There was a sudden commotion by her parents when her eyes opened.

"What?" she managed to get out her mouth was extremely dry; she was very drowsy and slightly sore. "What happened?" she eventually managed.

"Can you follow the light with your eyes Bella?" asked a doctor she didn't know. The glaring light made her blink but she did as she was asked to do. She followed the light wanting answers desperately. "Can you move your arms?" the doctor then asked. This confused Bella, why would he ask such a thing? But regardless she did as he asked her too, moving them flexing her fingers.

Her eyes widened when she couldn't move her legs, "Why can't I feel my legs?" she shouted panicking beyond anything she'd ever felt in her life. Even more than the time she'd been confronted by James or Victoria, or when Jasper had lost control and Edward had thrown her against the wall.

"Calm down, you've been in an accident," said the doctor.

"Mum!" cried Bella, her eyes were wide with fear, it didn't help that her mother had tears running down her face. Her heart was racing faster than a drum; tears of her own were beginning to pour down her face.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart we promise, you had a bit of a fall," said Renee trying to sooth her terrified daughter. Willing away her own tears, she had to be strong for her daughter now. Since Charlie was just standing there looking constipated he was obviously not going to be much help.

"Can you tell me what date it is?" asked the doctor.

So Bella told him the last day she remembered.

"That's good, you've not suffered any memory loss," said the doctor nodding his head happily. "Are you thirsty?" no doubt she would be, everyone was after surgery.

Bella nodded, but Renee grabbed the water before the doctor could, determined to be the one to help her daughter.

* * *

There we go guys, sorry i've not been updating for a few days, have the flu :( but im a little better today so i decided to update! its so boring lying in bed doing nothing lol anyways there you go! Bella is alive and well...not well but hey she could have it worse :) i agree with the reviews it would be wrong to have her forget everything make her innocent again :) and dont worry harry wont be told ;) hehe what did you think? will Esme cook for harry's friends when and if they come? will ron make up with his family? especially bill and charlie? will percy regret what he did and make up with his family? he was only going o what his parents taught him after all will there be forgiveness for arthur and molly too? or will they forever be alienated by his family? what about penelope and percy's child? will charlie weasley and her end up an item? charlie bringign up pecys child and percy never getting to see it? R&R


	33. Chapter 33

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 33 **

**Christmas Holidays **

* * *

Emmett was overjoyed when Christmas came; he was probably the only one that hated school as much as Jasper. Harry had attended school with them; being a normal human even he was glad for the reprieve. It was difficult, very much so, being surrounded by Muggles all the time and their smell, their delicious smell. It was a good thing Harry had a good sense of right and wrong and strength, resolutely determined not to harm a living soul. If it had been anyone weaker, they would have attacked by this. The Cullen's were silently amazed, Harry was still newborn, yet he had not once succumbed to the need for blood. Other than when he was hunting, Jasper was the one finding it the most difficult to comprehend.

If Emmett was overjoyed well it was hard to describe how Esme was feeling. She had bought a trolley full of food, books on cooking and all other essentials Harry's friends would need for their visit. She had gone well overboard, and not even Carlisle could calm her down. Not that they wanted to, it had been a long time since Esme had been so bubbly, she was putting Alice to shame!

Edward stared out at the woods surrounding his home; he'd never been so happy before, not even with Bella if he was truthful. Mostly because of her scent, and the fact she was human. He had not wanted to turn her, nobody deserves death, and that's what happened when you changed. She had been so determined, and the part that was lonely had decided against his better judgement. Then his feelings had began changing, he'd noticed things about Bella he didn't like. Then Harry had landed in front of him, changing absolutely everything.

"You've been very quiet, are you okay?" asked Harry regarding Edward pensively from where he stood at the entrance of their bedroom.

"I'm fine," said Edward turning around, "Better than fine." amended the vampire.

"Something is bothering you, I think I know what it is, why don't you just go see her?" asked Harry, he wasn't jealous of Bella. He'd kill her himself if she tried anything but he certainly wasn't jealous of them or their past relationship.

"I already know what she wants," said Edward sounding vaguely depressed.

"That is?" asked Harry coming further in, he'd been so excited about his friends coming this afternoon he hadn't noticed Edward's mood. Bella had been asking for Edward, ever since she had woken up. Carlisle had told him each time Bella asked; even the blonde haired vampire probably knew what Bella wanted.

"She will want me to turn her, the knowledge she will never walk probably hurt a great deal." said Edward quietly. She was probably latching onto the one thing that would make it all better. It was tearing Edward apart, knowing he had the ability to help her, but if he did she'd have to leave her parents and Forks behind. Something he couldn't do to Charlie, he was devastated that much he got from Carlisle's' memories. He was crushed by what had happened to his daughter, loosing her would kill him.

"It is too bad she isn't part of the magical world, there is a potion that could help her." said Harry simply.

Edward looked surprised before nodding; he didn't ask Harry to go and get a potion or brew it. He knew the Magical world stayed hidden for a reason, healing Muggles with magical means just isn't done. Not that it would work, from what he gathered they didn't work on Muggles, you needed some magic for it to 'activate' as it is. So it meant squibs could also get their medicines. It wouldn't help them at all even if she had been a squib somehow, healing her now would risk exposure.

"Go see her Edward, you cannot dwell on this," said Harry quietly.

"Alright," said Edward, he was surprised by Harry actually urging him to go, but it shouldn't. He was the most selfless person on the planet, and Edward was in awe of him. He was just glad Harry came with no past; otherwise it would have irritated him to no end. He wasn't by any means magical; he would have felt he couldn't measure up to his past significant other. Harry was so powerful, that it sometimes leaked from him in all its awesomeness. Harry seemed to hate it when it did; he liked to pretend he wasn't powerful, that he was mediocre at best. Which was laughable, Harry's friends and told him and his family what he'd accomplished and how not even grown adult wizards or witches could do it.

"Good, I'll see you when you get back, maybe then you'll enjoy Christmas," said Harry wrapping his arms around his vampire. He knew he wouldn't loose Edward to Bella, because Edward didn't want to turn another human. He was already a vampire, he'd already been dying. He would always be grateful for what they'd done for him. They'd given him a new beginning.

Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head against Harry's, he had stupidly thought only Jasper would realize his moods. How long had Harry realized he'd been moping about for? But he hadn't wanted to ruin his first Christmas with his mate. Especially not with all his friends coming. "I am sorry," said Edward, he just felt so guilty for being happy when Bella was in pain. Felt bad for ignoring her, despite the fact he knew what she wanted. He was worried he wouldn't be able to say no to her. Despite what she had done, she'd always have a special place in his heart. She had been the first person to open him up to love, tore down his defences. Made him want to live, instead of existing, although one could argue it had been because of the puzzle. Not being able to read her mind, predict her every move. It had been such a rush, in the beginning, and then his love started fading especially when she began to become more and more insistent on being one of them. He had lost his parents to the epidemic; none of them had chosen their fate. He didn't understand how a girl with two loving parents, could so easily decide to abandon them to stay with a vampire she'd only known a few months.

"Don't be, now go," said Harry reluctantly letting go of Edward, "Hopefully you'll be here when they come." he was very excited to see his friends again, it felt like forever since he'd seen them last. Even Severus, Draco and Regulus had agreed to come.

"Ill be back soon," said Edward stealing a kiss from his lover before disappearing out of the window. Already making his way towards his Volvo, Harry watching him the entire time a smile on his face.

* * *

"Will he make it back in time Alice?" asked Harry as he finally left their room and made his way down stairs.

Alice spaced out, a small grin appearing on her face as she did so, "Yes plenty of time no need to worry."

"Good, you going to be okay Jasper? I'm sorry to do this to you." said Harry knowing how hard it was for the Empathic vampire. He didn't only feel his own hunger but everyone else's. Thankfully his friends, being magic, didn't smell.

"Its fine Harry," said Jasper dryly, after having to suffer Bella's scent Harry's friends and 'family' as he thought of them were nothing.

Harry smiled before settling down and began reading one of his school books; he needed all the help he could get. He had not been educated in the Muggle world since he was eleven years old. Even then it wasn't the same as American education, but he was determined not to fail nevertheless.

Hermione would have been proud.

* * *

"Edward?" called a voice familiar to him; he didn't even need to look around to know who it was. Renee, Bella's mother, she looked as though she'd aged ten years since he'd last seen her.

"Hello Renee, how are you?" asked Edward, his sympathy for the woman plainly written across his face.

"I'll survive," she said weakly, "Bella didn't tell me about you both…what happened?" she then asked, staring blankly at him. She had thought they'd remain together, the way Edward had stared at her…so possessively and protectively. She had known that wedding bells would soon be heard. Obviously she was wrong, and she wanted to know what happened.

"We just grew apart," murmured Edward, he was genuinely surprised she hadn't heard. Everyone at school was gossiping about it, he'd left for England still together with Bella, then come back with a guy and began dating him instead. Even Charlie should have heard the rumours for god sake.

"Is there any chance of reconciliation?" asked Renee pleadingly, she'd never seen her daughter so happy until Edward came along. They had been perfect for one another, and Edward was quite a catch. She wouldn't find anyone better, he could take her places, give her the things she hadn't been able to give her.

"No there is not, I am sorry." said Edward honestly, seeing Renee had strengthened his resolve, he wouldn't change her. It wouldn't just destroy Charlie if he did he realized now, listening to Renee. "Is it okay if I go and see her?" he then asked.

"Of course, she's been asking for you since she woke up," said Renee quietly, "I'm just going for a cup of coffee." she had not gotten much sleep lately. Her daughter was having awful nightmares, and was finding her injuries a lot to come to terms with.

Edward nodded before he continued on towards Bella's room. He was determined to get this over with, leave his guilt behind him. To get back to Harry and the life he now lived and be there to greet Harry's family and friends. Dobby was bringing them from the United Kingdom in a few hours.

Once he got closer he realized Charlie was there, he could hear him from even outside in the corridor.

Knocking on the door he opened it slightly, Bella's face when she saw him would have lit the entire ward for a week.

"Charlie please," said Bella, before he could even speak. "I want to speak to Edward alone."

"Fine, I'll go and join Renee," said Charlie exasperated, glaring at Edward on his way out, telling him without saying anything that he'd be seriously pissed if he upset his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked standing at the end of Bella's bed, her scent was strong, more so than he was used to. Perhaps it was because he didn't spend all his time with her, or because she was wounded.

"Better now that you are here," said Bella smiling charmingly up at Edward, she'd forgotten how incredibly good looking he actually was. It was like seeing him again after the events that lead them to Italy.

Edward was surprised to feel extremely uncomfortable standing there. He had to get this over with; he just wanted to be with Harry. Ironic really, it took him coming here to realize this. He no longer felt guilty, what happened had been an accident, nothing he nor anyone could have prevented. It would have happened if Bella had still been with him.

"You've been asking my father for me to come in, what can I do for you?" he asked surprisingly Bella with his formality. He could see it, her brown eyes had widened in surprised shock.

Bella's face contorted in hurt and fear she swallowed sharply before tears began pouring down her face. "I miss you, I want to give us another chance, please Edward, I'm sorry at how I acted…I just love you so much." choked Bella.

"I'm sorry Bella but that will never happen, I never meant to hurt you." said Edward softly, hurting for her. She had been his everything for three years; he'd never expected to leave her. He had thought he would be like Jasper and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett, be with the one person he'd chosen. Nobody planned on falling in love with another, it just happened. Its how they dealt with it that determined what kind of person they were. He would never have had an affair, not that he could have really. Vampire's had a very good sense of smell; Harry would have known if he broke his word.

"But I need you," said Bella pleadingly.

"No Bella you don't, you never have." said Edward soothingly.

"Edward you have to change me, I can't live my life like this!" begged Bella, becoming frustrated that she couldn't move, couldn't get over to Edward and make him see sense.

Edward walked over, his amber eyes regarding her steadily, amazed that he felt no guilt. No urge to do what Bella was begging him to do; he'd never been able to deny her before. It was very liberating to say the least; perhaps Harry had been right in sending him here. "You will get through this Bella, you are strong and fiercely independent," Edward told her adamantly.

"Edward please," repeated Bella, sounding very much like a broken record.

"Bella, you can ask all you want my answer is not going to change." replied Edward his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Then why did you come?" snapped Bella angrily, even as she weakly tried to get her body to obey her. Which of course it wouldn't do, she'd been very badly hurt and was weak, not helped by the painkillers they were giving her to help her pain.

"You asked to see me," said Edward quietly, glad for the girl he was all too used to now. This angry, bitter girl he'd never realized existed until a good few months ago.

"Piss off!" snarled Bella, facing away from Edward, unable to do anything else. She wanted to throw things at him, anything than just sit there with a broken body. Tears began running down her face again; he had been her last hope. She knew Edward was stubborn to the core, he wouldn't turn her. He hadn't been willing to even while they were dating.

"Very well, take care Bella," said Edward quietly, but she refused to look at him, he turned and headed for the door. Closing it quietly behind him. Bella was now in his past, perhaps both of them could move on now.

So Edward went home, guilt free, to his future, his very long immortal future.

He just hoped Bella would live her life instead of being bitter.

* * *

There we go a few more chapters then this story too will be finished, question is where will they end up? will the family go to alaska when the time comes? or will they all settle down in the wizarding community where they wouldnt have to move again? settling into jobs and never having to repeat high school all over again? R&R PLEASE!


	34. Chapter 34

**Another Beginning **

**Chapter 34 **

**Not So White Christmas **

* * *

Harry waited at the door; he wasn't just waiting on Edward but also his friends too. It was going to be his first Christmas as vampire, free of Voldemort and with his family. His friends were free of Azkaban, finally happy and moving on with life. There was a lot to celebrate this year he realized. His friends had long thought him dead, and he too had thought them gone. He had destroyed Voldemort in their name, and of course his parents names too. He wondered what they thought of him now, but Harry liked to think they were happy regardless. He had a lover, a family and he'd live forever, what more could you ask for as a mother of a child? They'd died for him they'd loved him more than his own life. Whether they would approve or not mattered little, since he wouldn't see them until someone ripped him apart and burned the pieces.

Harry smiled, his face going in the direction of the freeway, he knew the sound of Edward's car. Each had a distinctive purr to it, added with it going faster than even a human on a joy ride, chased by the police, was telling. Vampires and their need for speed, honestly. A few seconds later of course he was proven right, as Edward's Volvo was in front of him screeching to a halt smoothly.

"Remind me to take you for a ride on my broomstick," said Harry chuckling in amusement.

"Can't wait," said Edward smiling as he enveloped Harry in a hug, as if he hadn't seen him in months. Inhaling his mate's scent, smug in the knowledge that it had been him to turn Harry - grateful for that fact now. Harry's scent was mixed in with his venom and always would be. "Thank you." he said again, for urging him to go, so he could finally move on. Bella was now firmly planted in his past; all he could do was now hope that she moved on.

"Is everything sorted now?" asked Harry leaning into the comfort, he had never received much in his life, so every little hug, meant more than anything else in the world to someone like Harry. Every touch he'd received nearly all his life had been harsh, painful really. Only the few hugs from Hermione and Molly had sustained him over all the years.

"Yes," said Edward with conviction he'd previously lacked.

"I assume you were correct in the reason she wanted you to visit?" asked Harry his voice laced with sympathy. Nobody deserved to go through that, yet unfortunately it happened to many people. Life wasn't fair, and Bella it seemed was on the receiving end of learning that rather harsh lesson. When one is clumsy as her, it was inevitable she's really hurt herself sooner or later.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Edward his voice heavy with sadness. Not guilt though, he no longer felt guilty about it. There were medical miracles all the time, there might be hope for Bella yet that she may once again be able to walk. Becoming a vampire wasn't the solution; it wasn't as if she could still be part of the family. She'd just be reminded daily of what she'd lost.

"They will be here soon," said Harry, his excitement obvious, and his thoughts of Bella were once again forgotten.

"I never did ask…who exactly is coming?" asked Edward, they would need to make room for them all. The house was rather large, but it just depended on how many was actually coming. They could put a few beds in the attic, there were two spare bedrooms, and of course there was the basement. It was clean and painted, it had been his first choice of piano room but it was unable to fit through there. They hadn't been able to risk taking more of the wall away, so he had settled for the room it currently sat in. The piano could be moved to one side and a few beds situated there.

"Everyone's coming," said Harry smiling wistfully, it felt like such a long time ago. He may never have known Regulus before Azkaban. In that short time, they'd all bonded over what happened. Stuck in the same house getting better would do that to anyone. Plus he had saved them, which bonded them even closer.

"Everyone?" said Edward they really would need to use the rooms then.

"Yes," said Harry happily obvious to Edward's thoughts - probably too excited to think much.

"Then perhaps it would be best to set up some beds for them don't you think?" asked Edward wryly.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." said Harry his voice a little sheepish, his face didn't change, and it took a lot to change their expressions. Nodding he went back into the house, wondering where he could possible set up rooms.

"Come on, I'll show you." said Edward grinning in amusement, he loved seeing Harry so happy; it meant the world to him. Especially knowing Harry's life and everything he had been though all these years. He showed Harry the two spare rooms, which he conjured up beds for; the bedding was actually from the house and not conjured. Then he showed Harry to Carlisle's 'hospital room', Edward moved everything to one side - it was only temporarily after all, and more beds were conjured. The same happened in his piano room and the basement.

"There, that's enough." said Harry smugly, he loved that he still had his magic.

"They're here!" said Edward and Harry together as soon as they heard the whirling of feet. They were at the door before the humans could regain their bearings after being Portkey'd around the world.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, barrelling into him and hugging him; there would have been a time when Harry struggled to breath through her rib cracking hugs. Not anymore, Harry was the one having to make sure he didn't suffocate her now! Harry grinned as he delicately hugging her back.

"Hey, Mione," said Harry still grinning at them, Ron patted him on the back, admittedly not as hard as he used too much to the vampires' amusement.

"Hey mate," said Ron, as he stood beside his girlfriend, and his best mate.

"Where's Severus, Draco and Regulus?" asked Harry confused.

"It's not good Harry," said Ginny quietly, even Fred and George were being quiet and solemn. Harry naturally became alarmed, what on earth is going on? What had happened? Why hadn't they told him sooner?

"What's going on?" asked Harry taking a step back his eyes roaming over them, his green eyes were just as probing as they had been as a human. They weren't normal green either; they glowed with power and fervour whenever he was emotional. Right now he was, he wanted answers and they weren't saying anything. Severus had become like a father to him during training, nobody else had understood Harry's fear and sadness. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

"He's…dying," said Ron solemnly, "All the Cruciatus curses thrown at him during both wars have finally started to take their toll."

"He doesn't deserve it," sniffed Hermione sadly, she didn't like seeing people who'd survived the war dying just months after. It was extremely unfair to them, and even more so for a hero like Severus Snape. He'd given up more than anyone else, family, respect, happiness, freedom and now his life.

"Where is he?" asked Harry, his non-beating heart feeling as though it was being broken into two.

"Staying in Grimmauld Place with Regulus and Draco," said Fred quietly.

"Hermione go and get my parents portrait, I'm going to get the others…" he said with determination.

Everyone knew better than to argue with him. He would do it with or without them.

"Alright," said Hermione smiling sadly, she knew what Harry was doing, and she rather liked the idea.

Ron and Hermione linked hands before they disappeared to Potter Manor.

"Esme is inside," said Edward, he didn't need to be able to read Harry's mind to know what he was planning. He then placed his hand in Harry's he wasn't letting him go alone. Seeing how bad Severus is would be painful for Harry.

The others went inside, smiling sadly at Harry, all eager to see the others again. Fred and George were more eager to see Emmett again. Ginny was all too eager to see Alice again, they got on rather well. Neville and Luna were just glad to get away from the Wizarding world again. It just wasn't the same there anymore, too much bad had happened.

Hermione was looking forward to seeing Jasper and have a good debate with him. Ron wanted to beat Jasper and Emmett at Chess; he'd even brought his Wizarding chess set with them and one he had even bought as a present for them. They didn't need to have magic to make the pieces move.

Once they were inside Harry took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst as he Apparated them to outside Grimmauld Place. It still had protection spells on it, but it no longer had the Secret Keeper spell attached. Evidently because both Edward and Harry could see it.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Edward, just when they thought it would be a Christmas to remember.

"I have to, he doesn't deserve to die in a place like this." said Harry grimly.

"Let's go then," said Edward running a soothing hand around his back, letting him know he wasn't alone. They stepped with trepidation into the gloomy townhouse that belonged to the Black's. Harry was so worried about Severus, he never once stopped to dwell on the fact this was where his godfather had spent his final year.

* * *

Poor severus...so will he die marginally happy surrounded by people who love him? or will Harry want to turn him? will lily be able to convice severus to as well? do you want to see severus become a vampire or will harry have to realize he will be watching those he loves die and he never ageing so soon into becming a vampire? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
